Préjugés et Orgueils
by dorlote
Summary: Darcy est une demoiselle et la famille Bennet a cinq fils. Histoire de la célèbre Jane Austen où les genres des personnages sont inversés. Époque Regency et lieux respectés. Certains passages sont issus du livre.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, vous êtes-vous déjà demandé comment aurait été Darcy si il avait été une demoiselle et si la famille Bennet avait eu cinq fils?**

Ma fanfiction était bien avancée lorsque j'ai decouvert qu'un auteur newyorkais avait deja eu cette idee et qu'il a été traduit il y a trois ans en utilisant le meme titre! Mais contrairement à lui, je respecte la période, les lieux et l'ambiance générale du livre.

Les quelques passages en italique sont issus du livre traduit. Le début est très approchant au texte initial mais s'en détache beaucoup plus par la suite.

 **Posts et reviews bienvenus**

 **N'hésitez pas si vous trouvez des coquilles, incohérences et erreurs (je corrigerai) et me dire si vous aimez ou non et pourquoi.**


	2. Longbourn

Septembre 1813, Comté du Hertfordshire.

Dans le bourg de Longbourn, situé près de la petite ville de Meryton, vivait la famille Bennet. Les époux Bennet étaient bien connus dans tout le comté, non seulement parce qu'ils avaient cinq grands fils, mais également pour leur déboires financiers.

Mr Bennet, était un homme qui se disait épicurien et, de fait, sa silhouette trahissait son intérêt pour la bonne chair et les bons vins. De stature assez grande, ses proéminents favoris comblaient une calvitie qu'il tentait de masquer avec quelques longs cheveux gris épars. Il était fier mais une mauvaise éducation et l'oisiveté l'avaient rendu, avec le temps, ridicule et dépensier.

Fils de gentleman, il avait eu la bonne étoile d'épouser une lady qui disposait d'une dote confortable ainsi qu'un caractère doux et conciliant. Elle avait mit au monde cinq fils en pleine forme, dont elle espérait qu'ils réaliseraient tous de grandes choses.

À la suite du décès d'un vieil oncle, Mr Bennet et son cousin Mr Collins avaient hérité ensemble d'une coquette propriété à Longbourn. Le cousin n'étant pas intéressé à y vivre, Mr Bennet en prit possession, sans trop de scrupules.

Il n'avait jamais été au fait de la gestion d'un domaine et encore moins comment faire fructifier en bon père de famille le capital de sa femme. Ainsi celui-ci fut, au fil des années, dilapidé en dépenses inconsidérées, dettes de jeux et ardoise diverses.

La veille de leurs 23 ans de mariage, le couple Bennet reçurent une lettre succincte du cousin Collins. Il avait une fille en âge de se marier et, par cette missive, il rappelait à son cher cousin qu'il était toujours en droit de réclamer sa part de l'héritage.

Afin de pouvoir mettre le frein aux dépenses superflues et rattraper ce que des années d'inconscience avaient créé, la maisonnée dût se résoudre à ne garder que trois domestiques à Longbourn : une cuisinière, une femme de chambre et un palefrenier qui faisait également office d'homme à tout faire. L'épouse Bennet n'hésita pas à retrousser ses manches pour nourrir elle-même la basse-cour ou faire quelques lessives.

Au fur et à mesure, elle prit les rennes des finances, au grand plaisir de son mari qui préférait chasser ou finir ses soirées à remplir des ardoises auprès des différents tenanciers du comté. Mme Bennet découvrit ainsi l'ampleur de leur infortune. En premier elle réduisit drastiquement le nombre de bêtes, mit en vente quelques terres et ne garda qu'un grand potager afin de nourrir correctement tous ses grands garçons.

Cependant, la chose qui la peina le plus a été de devoir annoncer à ses aînés qu'ils n'étaient plus en mesure de continuer leurs études. Ils durent trouver un emploi afin de contribuer aux charges familiales. Peut-être arriveraient-ils à réunir assez d'argent pour rembourser la part du cousin lésé et éviter à leurs parents de devoir vendre la propriété, qui avait depuis perdu de sa superbe.


	3. L'annonce du bal

Un soir, alors que tous les Bennet étaient attablés devant le repas dominical, le patriarche assit en bout de table, se frotta la bouche et annonça avec emphase :

\- J'ai appris à l'auberge hier soir, qu'il allait y avoir du beau monde au bal de Meryton cette année! Figurez-vous, mes fils, que le beau domaine de Netherfield vient d'être loué. À ce qu'on dit, ce serait de jeunes gens riches du nord de l'Angleterre. Et ils nous feraient, paraît-il, le grand honneur de s'y rendre... en charmante compagnie!

Il balaya d'un regard sa progéniture d'un air entendu en observant l'effet de son annonce sur les différents visages.

\- Père, sommes-nous obligés d'y aller? Grogna Mark. Ces futilités m'ennuient et je ne sais pas danser!

\- Parle pour toi! Fit Lysander, tout énervé.

\- Je me demande ce que je mettrais, murmura Kyle pensivement.

\- Naturellement que vous allez vous y rendre! Et je ne doute aucunement que vous y ferez bonne impression. _À_ _notre_ _âge_ , _je_ _peux_ _bien_ _vous_ _avouer_ _qu'on_ _ne_ _trouve_ _pas_ _grand_ _plaisir_ _à_ _faire_ _de_ _nouvelles_ _connaissances_. Mais pour vous, que ne ferions-nous _pas_? Ajouta le père qui attendait de ses fils de la reconnaissance et de l'admiration.

Les deux aînés ne firent ni objections ni remarques. Ils savaient ce que leur père attendait d'une telle soirée: que ses fils se lient d'amitié avec de jeunes gens de la haute société, qu'ils puissent s'élever de leur condition actuelle et peut-être même trouver des épouses fortunées afin que, comme lui, ils n'aient pas à travailler.

—

Les frères James et Elliot, discutaient ce soir-là dans leur chambre commune. Il en était ainsi afin de réduire le nombre de pièces à chauffer.

James, l'aîné, est celui qui avait la renommée d'être le plus beau de tous. Il allait avoir 22 ans. Timide et sérieux, il avait entrepris des études de droits et sa mère l'imaginait brillant avocat à la capitale. Maintenant, il se contentait d'être un bon greffier auprès du notaire de Meryton.

Elliot, qui le suivait de peu, était le plus cultivé. Il avait, lui aussi, dû interrompre ses études de lettres pour chercher du travail. Ce qu'il trouva sans trop de peine auprès de son vieil ami libraire, chez qui il passait ses journées depuis qu'il était enfant. Il trouva ainsi son équilibre en dévorant les livres qu'il était censé vendre. En fin de journée, il ne rechignait pas à travailler au potager ou de couper du bois, ce qui lui donnait ce teint hâlé et cette carrure musclée. Il avait toujours aimé le grand air et le Hertfordshire débordait de sentiers où il aimait s'y perdre, un bon livre à la main.

Les deux frères étaient aussi proches qu'ils étaient différents et le sujet de conversation était tout trouvé: la bal annuel de Meryton. Elliot s'amusait à taquiner son aîné qui, selon lui, n'aurait aucun mal à trouver cette année une demoiselle qui succomberait à son charme. James, plus réservé, priait son puiné de le lâcher avec ses prédictions stupides.

\- James, allons, ne soyez pas si prude! Seriez-vous si difficile qu'aucune demoiselle ne puisse vous combler? Dit Elliot en se déchaussant.

\- Vous le savez très bien Elliot, Je ne suis pas intéressé par le badinage et je ne peux concevoir une union avec une personne qui ne serait attirée que par mon physique... que vous jugez avantageux!

\- Il n'y a pas que moi qui le juge ainsi, mon frère, il suffit que vous vous promeniez quelque part pour que tous les jolis minois se retournent sur vous en battant des cils! Fit Elliot en imitant les-dites demoiselles.

\- Moquez-vous mais il me semble que vous ne soyez pas plus prompt à vous trouver une épouse! Fit James en continuant à se préparer pour la nuit.

\- Vous avez parfaitement raison, souffla-t-il dans un soupir, en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Je n'ai point encore trouvé de jeune fille avenante avec qui je puisse converser. Aucune dans notre entourage n'a suffisamment de culture ni d'autres centres d'interêt que les rubans ou les chatons! Ironisa-t-il. Je finirais donc vieux garçon, entouré de mes livres, à aider père et mère à rassembler assez d'argent pour qu'ils se soient pas jetés à la rue!

\- Arrêtez cela Elliot, je ne peux concevoir qu'avec votre charisme et vos connaissances, vous n'attrapiez pas dans vos filets une jolie prise avec qui vous puissiez converser littérature ou tout autre sujet intelligent!

Au même moment au fond du couloir, le troisième fils, Mark, essayait de s'endormir. Il devait partager sa chambre avec les deux plus jeunes de la maison, ce qui lui pesait énormément. Il était plus un peu plus petit que ses deux frères aînés et de constitution plus frêle. Il portait des besicles ce qui lui donnait quelques années de plus. Mark avait rêvé d'entreprendre des études de théologie mais dû se résoudre avec amertume à ne pas voir son vœu se réaliser. Il secondait maintenant le pasteur local dans ses tâches journalières et profitait des moments seul dans l'église pour s'exercer en cachette à l'harmonium. Sa mère avait dû se résoudre à vendre le piano familial pour éponger quelque dette.

Il se lamentait déjà â l'idée de se rendre à ce bal, pour lui, ce n'étaient que des endroits où toutes les dépravations pouvaient avoir lieu, hormis peut-être la musique. Ses deux cadets ne voyaient pas les choses de la même manière.

Le plus turbulent des fils était sans aucun doute le quatrième, Kyle, qui était encore jeune de corps et d'esprit. Il avait 17 ans et en paraissait parfois moins tant sa naïveté et son inconstance prenaient le dessus. Il n'avait jamais assisté à un bal et se posait milles questions. Il avait assez tôt quitté les bancs de l'école et suivait à la lettre tout ce que son petit frère Lysander lui dictait.

Lysander, lui, était ravi d'assister enfin à son premier bal. Il se voyait déjà inviter toutes les charmantes demoiselles qu'il croiserait. Il venait d'avoir 15 ans. Joli garçon, il savait jouer de son charme auprès de son père, dont il était le favori, pour obtenir des faveurs ou auprès des demoiselles pour y voler un baiser. Il aimait plaire et consacrait beaucoup de son temps à peaufiner son apparence selon les codes en vigueur à Londres. Il travaillait parfois comme assistant ou commis afin de pouvoir s'offrir un nouveau gilet ou un nouveau chapeau. Mais sa réputation tant de coureur de jupons précoce que de lambin ne lui permettait pas de garder une fonction plus que quelques mois, ce qui pour lui était déjà bien assez.

Dans une troisième chambre, les époux ne partageaient pas non plus les mêmes émotions. Tandis que le père imaginait déjà ses fils courtisant les plus belles filles du royaume, son épouse, de l'autre côté du lit, se demandait comment ils arriveraient à payer la note de l'épicier.


	4. Le bal de Meryton

Arriva le jour du bal. La mère Bennet, pragmatique, avait convenu avec leurs voisins les Lucas de partager leur landau, laissant leur propre calèche à leurs fils. Ainsi, ils n'arriveraient pas tous crottés en faisant la route à pied.

Les Lucas étaient des amis proches des Bennet, dont le fils aîné Christopher était le plus grand ami et confident d'Elliot. À vingt-sept ans, il n'était toujours pas marié et vivait encore chez ses parents.

Tout ce que Meryton comptait de jeunesse se trouvait au bal ce soir-là. Des demoiselles mais hélas surtout beaucoup plus de jeunes hommes. Le bal battait son plein. Les danses s'enchaînaient dans une joie communicative aidée par un punch un peu trop apprécié, et bien vite alléchant aux yeux du père Bennet. Son épouse, était venue pour surveiller la bonne tenue tant de ses fils que de son époux.

Comme il se l'était promis, Lysander fit danser toutes les demoiselles qui voulurent bien de lui. Kyle essayait de l'imiter avec un peu moins de succès. Mark s'était fait discret dans un coin du salon, attendant la fin des hostilités, un livre de sermons entre les mains.

James, Elliot et Christopher passaient une agréable soirée, dansant avec les unes et parlant avec d'autres. Toutes les discussions étaient dirigées vers les nouveaux locataires de Netherfield, que peu avaient déjà eu la chance de rencontrer. Christopher était de ceux-là. Il avait eu le grand privilège d'accompagner ses parents à leur rendre une visite de courtoisie. Sa mère espérait secrètement enfin trouver une jeune femme de bonne lignée qui voudrait bien l'épouser.

Alors que la fête était déjà bien avancée, les nouveaux tant attendus firent une entrée qui se voulait probablement discrète mais qui ne le fut point. La musique s'arrêta en plein quadrille, laissant les danseurs bras ballants. Toute l'assemblée se retourna vers l'entrée dans un bourdonnement de chuchotis.

Depuis l'entrée, trois jeunes dames et deux messieurs, tous de grande prestance, balayèrent la salle d'un regard distant.

Tous les habitants de Meryton avaient revêtu pour cette soirée de ce qu'ils avaient de plus seyant. Pour les hommes c'était la traditionnelle culotte blanche, les bas blancs qui moulaient les mollets et les souliers vernis. Les dames, elles, portaient toutes des robes pâles à la ceinture haute et au large décolleté accompagnées de longs gants blancs.

Contrairement à eux, ces élégants messieurs Bingley venus du Nord, portaient le pantalon qui, certes, cachait les mollets mais mettait plus en valeur le haut des jambes. Ce qui, semble-t-il, ne laissaient pas certaines personnes indifférentes.

Quant aux trois dames, elles se distinguaient avec de jolies robes de soies chatoyantes fortement marquées à la taille.

\- La première demoiselle est Miss Charline Bingley, chuchota Christopher. Il continua d'énumérer:

\- À sa gauche c'est son jeune frère Louis Bingley et son épouse.

\- L'homme plus taciturne derrière est leur frère, Mr Carl Bingley, et à son bras l'amie de Miss Bingley, Miss Darcy.

\- On dit que la jolie Miss Bingley _aurait une rente de cinq milles livres,_ fit une dame peu discrète derrière eux.

 _\- Mais ce n'est rien comparé aux dix milles livres de rente de Miss Darcy! Il semble qu'elle soit à la tète d'un immense domaine dans le Derbyshire._ Renchérit sa compagne de commérage.

\- Venez, je vais vous présenter, fit Christopher.

\- Miss Bingley, Mrs Bingley, Miss Darcy, Misters Bingley, permettez-moi de vous présenter mes amis: Mr James et Mr Elliott Bennet.

Les nouveaux venus les saluèrent d'une révérence polie. Ils leur répondirent d'un hochement de la tête.

\- Les trois autres frères Bennet sont quelque part dans l'assemblée, ajouta Christopher en faisant mine de les chercher du regard.

Mais les invités s'étaient déjà écartés, honorant d'autres présentations. Seule Miss Bingley attarda quelque peu son regard sur James avec un petit sourire.

La musique reprit et Elliot, à qui le sourire de Miss Bingley n'avait pas échappé, pressait son frère James de demander une danse à celle-ci. Intimidé, il obéit à son frère et c'est en rougissant qu'il s'approcha de la demoiselle. De près il pu découvrir ses beaux yeux bleus. Il s'inclina et lui demanda la prochaine danse d'une voix un peu hésitante.

\- J'ai déjà promis les deux premières à mes frères, lui répondit-elle gentiment, mais la suivante sera pour vous, Mr Bennet. Elle baissa les yeux, fit une légère révérence et prit le bras autoritaire que lui tendait son frère Carl pour la mener sur la piste.

James ne quitta pas la demoiselle des yeux le temps des deux danses afin de pouvoir réclamer celle qu'elle lui avait promise. Mais Miss Bingley n'avait pas oublié et elle lui consacra les deux danses suivantes avec le sourire.

Miss Charline Bingley est une jolie jeune femme aux boucles blondes savamment remontées en chignon. Elle portait avec grâce une robe bleue qui devait être du dernier cri à Londres. Elle se mouvait avec une relative aisance sur une danse que visiblement on ne pratiquait pas dans son milieu. Elle riait des maladresses qu'ils provoquaient, elle par inexpérience, lui par gaucherie.

Elliott s'attendrissait de voir son frère en si charmante compagnie et visiblement si intimidé qu'il n'arrivait pas à aligner plusieurs phrases. À force de ne penser qu'à son frère, Elliot n'avait pas songé à se trouver une cavalière. Il fut alors étonné de voir la très jolie Miss Darcy seule près d'un mur, regardant les danseurs d'un air distrait. Téméraire, il s'approcha et réalisa alors combien les traits de son visage étaient fins et bien dessinés. Il se mit en face d'elle et fit un signe de tête.

\- Voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse Miss Darcy?

Elle daigna à peine jeter un regard sur lui.

\- _Sans façon, la danse a pour moi peu d'attrait._ Répondit-elle d'une voix sèche et hautaine.

Surpris d'avoir été aussi abruptement refusé, il s'éloigna d'elle, les mains dans le dos.

C'est alors que sa grande amie, Miss Charline Bingley, la rejoint toute essoufflée de sa dernière danse avec James.

\- Felicity, pourquoi restez-vous ici toute seule? Amusez-vous comme tout le monde et dansez, fit-elle en se rafraîchissant à l'aide de son éventail.

\- _Non, merci ! La danse est pour moi sans charme lorsque je ne connais pas particulièrement_ le danseur. _Je n'y prendrais aucun plaisir dans une réunion de ce genre._ Vos frères _ne sont pas libres et ce serait pour moi une pénitence que d'accepter de le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre._

\- Que vous êtes délicate, ma chère ! s'écria Miss Bingley. _Je trouve que je n'ai jamais vu dans un bal tant de_ jeunes hommes aimables. _Et vous en conviendrez, quelques-uns même_ sont terriblement plaisants.

\- Votre partenaire est le seul bel homme de la pièce, dit Miss Darcy en désignant du regard l'aîné des fils Bennet.

\- _Oh ! c'est le plus charmant_ jeune homme _que j'ai jamais rencontré! Mais il y a un de_ ses frères _derrière vous qui est aussi fort agréable. Laissez-moi demander à mon danseur de vous présenter._

 _\- De qui voulez-vous parler ?_

Miss Darcy _se retourna et considéra un instant Elliot. Rencontrant son regard,_ elle _détourna le sien et déclara froidement._

 _-_ Il _est passable, mais pas assez_ joli _pour me contenter. Du reste je ne me sens pas en humeur ce soir de m'occuper à distraire ces_ messieurs _. Retournez vite à votre_ souriant _partenaire, vous perdez votre temps avec moi._

Miss _Bingley suivit son conseil et retourna auprès des danseurs._ Miss Darcy de dirigea vers l'autre côté de la salle, _laissant Elliot animé de sentiments très peu cordiaux à son égard._

 _Néanmoins,_ celui _-ci raconta sa mésaventure à ses amis avec beaucoup de verve, ayant un esprit vif et un grand sens de l'humour._


	5. Retour de bal

_Ce fut, dans l'ensemble, une belle soirée pour tout le monde._ Le cœur de Mr Bennet se délectait de voir son fils aîné distingué par les nouveaux habitants de Netherfield. Miss Bingley avait dansé deux fois avec lui et ses frères lui avaient parlé de chasse. James _était aussi satisfait que_ son père _, mais avec plus de calme apparent._ Elliot _était content du plaisir de_ James. Mark avait pu terminer son livre des sermons plus ou moins calmement. Kyle revenait avec des étoiles pleins les yeux et la tète qui tournait. Et Lysander n'avait pas manqué une seule danse, ce qui suffisait à combler toutes ses attentes. Il regretta juste de ne pas avoir travaillé aux champs cet été, il aurait alors pu s'offrir un pantalon tel que portaient les Messieurs Bingley ce soir.

Ils revinrent donc tous de très bonne humeur à Longbourn.

\- Quelle agréable soirée, quel bal réussi ! S'exclama fièrement le patriarche comme si c'était lui qui l'avait organisé. James a eu tant de succès ! Tout le monde en a fait compliment.

Son épouse acquiesça poliment et ajouta:

\- Les Messieurs Bingley sont des hommes charmants. Même si leurs tenues étaient quelque peu... disons, trop à la mode pour Meryton.

Mr Bennet voulu changer de sujet et se remémora avec beaucoup d'amertume et quelque exagération l'incident où Miss Darcy avait montré une si choquante grossièreté sur un de ses fils.

\- _Mais je vous assure, conclut-il, qu'on ne perd pas grand chose à ne pas être apprécié par_ cette péronnelle _! C'est_ une demoiselle _horriblement désagréable qui ne mérite pas qu'on cherche à lui plaire._ Hautaine _et_ dédaigneuse _,_ elle _se promenait avec l'air de se croire un personnage extraordinaire. Non, en vérité, je ne puis_ la _sentir._

 _Lorsque_ James _et_ Elliot _se trouvèrent_ seuls _,_ James _qui, jusque-là, avait mis beaucoup de réserve dans ses louanges sur_ Miss _Bingley, laissa voir à_ son frère _la sympathie_ qu'elle _lui inspirait._

\- Elle a toutes les qualités que j'apprécie chez une jeune femme, dit-il. Elle est pleine de bonne humeur et d'entrain. Je n'ai jamais vu chez d'autres jeunes filles des manières aussi distinguées, tant d'aisance et une si bonne éducation.

\- Et, de plus, fit Elliot, elle est très jolie à regarder, ce qui ne gâte rien. _On peut donc_ la _déclarer parfaite!_

\- J'ai été très flatté qu'elle accepte de danser avec moi une seconde fois; Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle marque d'intérêt. Après tout nous étions nombreux...

\- Moi, je n'en ai pas été surpris. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas s'apercevoir que vous étiez infiniment plus beau que tous les autres danseurs, je l'ai moi-même entendu de sa bouche. Elle est effectivement très agréable et je vous autorise, moi votre petit frère et confident, à lui accorder toute votre sympathie. _Vous l'avez donnée à bien d'autres qui ne le valaient pas!_ Taquina-t-il.

\- Elliot! _La vérité c'est que vous êtes porté à juger tout le monde avec trop de bienveillance : vous ne voyez jamais de défaut à personne. De ma vie, je ne vous ai entendu critiquer qui que ce soit._

\- _Je ne veux juger personne trop précipitamment._

 _\- Je le sais, et c'est ce qui m'étonne. Comment, avec votre bon sens, pouvez-vous être aussi loyalement aveuglé sur la sottise d'autrui ? Il n'y a que vous qui ayez assez de candeur pour ne voir jamais chez les gens que leur bon côté._

\- Et si nous parlions de Miss Darcy? Fit James pour taquiner à son tour Elliot. Elle n'a, certes, pas été des plus courtoise envers vous, mais vous ne pouvez nier qu'elle est une très jolie personne doublée d'une situation des plus enviables! Et aux regards que vous avez eu pour elle ce soir, je crois penser qu'elle ne vous a pas laissé indifférent. Je me trompe?

\- Non, James. _Je lui aurais volontiers pardonné son orgueil si_ elle _n'avait pas blessé le mien._

Puis, il voulut changer de sujet et demanda:

\- Alors, les frères Bingley vous plaisent-ils ? Ils sont beaucoup moins sympathiques que leur soeur.

\- Oui, au premier abord, mais lorsque l'on discute avec eux on s'aperçoit qu'ils sont fort courtois. Mr Carl Bingley va venir habiter avec sa sœur, et je serais fort surpris si nous ne trouvions en lui un agréable voisin.

Elliot ne répondit pas, il n'était pas convaincu. L'attitude des frères Bingley au bal ne lui avait pas permis de déceler chez eux la moindre prévenance envers les habitants de Meryton. D'un esprit plus observateur et d'une nature moins tempérée que celle de James qui semblait influencé par les attentions de ces messieurs, Elliot _était moins disposé à les juger favorablement._ Il voyait en eux d'élégants hommes, capables de se rendre agréables à ceux qui leur plaisent. Au final, des êtres hypocrites et pédants.


	6. La famille Bingley

Lors de ce bal, la joyeuse Miss Bingley _avait_ _eu_ _vite fait de se mettre en bon terme avec les personnes les plus en vue de l'assemblée._ Elle _se montra ouverte, pleine d'entrain, prit part à toutes les danses, déplora de voir le bal se terminer de si bonne heure, et parla d'en donner un_ elle _-même à Netherfield. Quel contraste_ avec son amie de pensionnat. Miss Felicity Darcy d _ansa seulement une fois avec chacun des_ frères _Bingley._

Les frères Bingley avaient été élevés dans une des meilleures écoles de Londres mais _l'habitude de dépenser sans compter et de fréquenter la haute société les portait à avoir_ d'eux _-mêmes une excellente opinion et à juger leur prochain avec quelque dédain. Ils appartenaient à une très bonne famille du nord de l'Angleterre, chose dont ils se souvenaient plus volontiers que de l'origine de leur fortune qui avait été faite dans le commerce_

Mr Bingley père souhaitait s'acheter depuis toujours un domaine à la campagne mais ses manufactures dans le nord le tenaient éloigné du sud où il avait envoyé ses enfants pour y parfaire leur éducation et leurs relations loin du froid et des nuisances des villes industrielles. Il confia donc à ses trois aînés la mission d'en trouver une à leur goût.

Leur projet de départ était de louer Netherfield pour une saison, en vue d'un achat probable, espérait la jeune fille. Tant que Miss Bingley n'était pas mariée, elle était préposée à diriger la maison. Le cadet, Louis, qui avait épousé très jeune une demoiselle plus coquette que fortunée, était disposé à considérer la demeure familiale comme la sienne, lui évitant, de ce fait, de devoir en gérer une lui-même.

Carl, lui, envisageait secrètement un tout autre projet: celui d'épouser Miss Darcy. Il avait eu cette idée lors de la soirée de présentation à la Cour de sa sœur Charline, alors âgée de 18 ans. Elles sortaient toutes deux fraîchement de leur pensionnat de jeunes filles et il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer l'amie dont parlait tant sa jeune sœur.

Miss Darcy était chaperonnée ce soir-là par son oncle Lord Matlock et leur entrée dans la salle de bal royale avait fait sensation. Cette demoiselle avait tout pour elle, en plus de la beauté, elle avait de la famille noble, disposait d'une rente considérable et était héritière de la moitié du comté du Derbyshire. Tout ce dont rêvait l'ambitieux Carl.

Il fit donc depuis son possible pour inciter sa sœur à rester en bons termes avec la demoiselle et favoriser toutes les rencontres possibles afin de profiter de chaque moment en sa compagnie et peaufiner son approche. Innocemment, Charline y voyait dans ses gestes la bienveillance d'un grand frère auprès de sa sœur.

 _En dépit d'une grande opposition de caractères,_ Miss _Bingley et_ Miss _Darcy étaient_ unies _par une solide amitié depuis leur rencontre._ Felicity _Darcy appréciait Charline Bingley pour sa nature confiante et docile, deux dispositions pourtant si éloignées de son propre caractère._ Miss _Bingley, de son côté, avait la plus grande confiance dans l'amitié de_ Miss _Darcy et la plus haute opinion de son jugement._ Elle _lui était inférieure par l'intelligence, bien_ qu'elle _-même n'en fût point dépourvue, mais_ Miss _Darcy était_ hautaine _,_ distante _, d'une courtoisie froide et décourageante, et, à cet égard, son_ amie _reprenait l'avantage._

 _Les deux_ Miss _ne partageaient donc pas le même avis sur ce bal._ Miss _Bingley s'y était_ réjouie _d'y faire tant de belles rencontres._ Miss _Darcy, au contraire, n'y avait vu que des gens insignifiants, sans élégance, ni charme._ Elle _reconnut, malgré tout, que Mr_ James _Bennet était_ bel homme _, mais qu'il souriait trop. Les_ frères _Bingley étaient de cet avis, cependant,_ James _leur avait paru un homme aimable avec lequel on pouvait assurément se lier. Et leur_ sœur _se sentit_ autorisée _par ce jugement à rêver de_ James _tout à sa guise._


	7. Christopher

**Petit chapitre pour continuer à vous présenter les différents protagonistes,**

 **un plus long suivra.**

 **n'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

* * *

Le lundi suivant, comme à leurs habitudes, Elliot et Christopher se retrouvèrent sur le chemin de Meryton pour se rendre à leur travail respectif. Le sujet de conversation fut naturellement tout trouvé: le bal et leurs prestigieux invités.

Ils étaient tous deux d'accord de la bonne impression qu'avait donné James auprès des Bingley et de leur adorable sœur. Ils étaient contents d'avoir enfin vu l'aîné des Bennet si souriant auprès d'une demoiselle affable, et n'en ressentaient aucunement de la jalousie.

Puis la discussion vira immanquablement sur Miss Darcy, dont Christopher pardonnait plus facilement son orgueil.

\- _Cet orgueil me choque peu chez_ elle _et j'y trouve des excuses. On ne peut s'étonner_ qu'une _jeune_ fille _si bien_ physiquement _et pourvue de tant_ d'avantages _ait_ d'elle _-même une haute opinion._

 _\- Vous avez peut-être raison, comme d'habitude_ mon cher Christopher! Mais je puis vous affirmer que je ne compte plus lui proposer de danser.

Ils rirent ensuite à l'imitation que fit Christopher de sa mère, outrée que son fils n'ait point eu le même succès auprès des demoiselles ce soir-là.

Christopher Lucas était un homme intelligent et bon. Il ne disposait pas d'atouts physiques avantageux et les quolibets dont il avait été victime étant enfant ne lui permettaient pas de garder une grande estime de lui-même. Ainsi, il voyait la vie avec les yeux d'un sage et ses paroles étaient toujours empreintes de bon sens et sans aucune amertume.


	8. Lucas Lodge

Les jours suivants, les locataires de Netherfield rendirent les politesses d'usage en invitant ou rendant visite aux quelques personnes qu'ils avaient jugés fréquentables. Les Lucas en faisaient partie. Un dimanche, on vit donc arriver à Lucas Lodge un beau landau tiré par quatre magnifiques alezans amenant les Bingley et Miss Darcy.

Monsieur Lucas, fier d'un tel honneur avait prit soin de convier également ses voisins les Bennet qui ne se firent pas prier d'accepter l'invitation.

Tous les visiteurs se trouvaient dans le salon d'apparat où Mrs Lucas avait mis beaucoup de soin à disposer de coquets bouquets et d'allumer toutes les chandelles.

Miss Bingley s'assit spontanément près de James rougissant, Mrs Bennet complimentait son hôte pour toutes ses attentions, l'épouse de Louis Bingley appréciait plus que tout les amuses-bouches qui se présentaient à elle sous le regard contrit de son mari. Miss Darcy était seule sur un fauteuil. Carl préféra rester debout afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble et Mr Bennet essayait tant bien que mal d'engager avec lui une discussion. Les plus jeunes Bennet et Lucas se servaient discrètement de Porto et Mark se fit oublier dans un coin.

Elliot trouva une place près de son ami Christopher.

Celui-ci lui fit observer tout bas que James n'était pas _très_ démonstratif _auprès de la demoiselle Bingley et qu'une telle réserve pouvait être mal interprétée._

 _\- Il paraît évident que_ James _plaît à_ Miss _Bingley, ajouta-t-_ il _, mais tout peut en rester là si_ il _n'est pas plus_ démonstratif _._

 _\- Votre conseil serait excellent s'il était question de faire un mariage avantageux. Mais ils se connaissent depuis peu et il a surement besoin de sonder encore son coeur avant de se confier._

 _\- Allons, dit_ Christopher _, je fais mes vœux de bonheur pour_ James _mais_ il _n'a point besoin_ d'étudier la demoiselle _une année complète pour avoir plus de chance d'être heureux! Le bonheur en ménage est pure affaire de hasard. Mieux vaut, à mon avis, ignorer le plus possible les défauts de celle avec qui on partagera son existence!_

\- Êtes-vous sérieux Christopher? _Agiriez_ - _vous_ _ainsi_?

Elliot n'eut pas de réponse.

 _Alors qu'Elliot était perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarquait pas_ qu'il _avait attiré l'attention_ d'une certaine demoiselle Felicity _Darcy._ Elle _l'observait maintenant avec un regard neuf._

Elle l'avait d'abord regardé avec indifférence au bal de Meryton, refusant de le trouver joli garçon. _Mais à peine avait-elle convaincu son entourage de Netherfield de son manque d'attrait qu'elle s'aperçut que ses grands yeux sombres lui donnaient à présent une expression singulièrement intelligente_. _D'autres_ _découvertes_ _mortifiantes_ _suivirent_ : elle dû reconnaître à Elliot un maintien digne, un port altier et une silhouette attirante alors qu'elle avait déclaré que ses manières n'étaient pas celles de la haute société, elle se sentit ce jour-là séduite par son charme tout spécial fait de naturel et de gaité.

 _De tout ceci, Elliot était loin de se douter._ Pour lui, Miss Darcy était de celles qui ne cherchaient pas à se rendre agréables et qui ne l'avait pas jugé assez plaisant pour accepter de danser avec lui.

Le repas se passa calmement dans un doux brouhaha de palabres aussi hétéroclites que n'était l'assemblée. Miss Darcy éprouva le désir de mieux connaître le second fils Bennet mais avant d'entamer une conversation, _elle commença par l'écouter parler à ses amis._ Elle fut surprise de l'entendre parler poésie et grands auteurs dont elle aimait également les écrits. Ainsi donc, il était instruit et cultivé.

Ensuite, pour satisfaire l'assemblée, Mrs Bennet se résolut à se mettre au piano. Elle insista auprès de son fils Elliot pour qu'il l'accompagne sur une partition à quatre mains. C'est le fils avec lequel elle a le plus d'affinités et cela se ressentait sur leur manière de jouer ensemble. Leurs talents étaient plaisants mais sans plus, probablement dû à une pratique peu assidue. L'assemblée paru conquise et se fut au troisième fils, Mark, de venir à l'instrument, trop heureux de pouvoir jouer à son tour. Il aurait bien voulu interpréter un cantique mais ses cadets et les jeunes Lucas lui réclamèrent des danses écossaises qu'il exécuta parfaitement, bien qu'avec moins d'entrain qu'il ne l'aurait fallut.

Les plus jeunes se mirent alors à danser bruyamment sous le regard désapprobateur de Miss Darcy qui aurait préféré un peu plus de calme, plus propice à la conversation. C'est à ce moment-là qu'intervint Mr Lucas:

\- _Quel joli divertissement pour la jeunesse que la danse,_ Miss _Darcy! À mon avis, c'est le plaisir le plus raffiné des sociétés civilisées._

 _\- Certainement,_ monsieur _, et il a l'avantage d'être en faveur parmi les sociétés les moins civilisées également: tous les sauvages dansent!_

 _Mr Lucas, toujours avenant, se contenta de sourire poliment._

 _\- Votre_ amie _danse à la perfection, continua-t-il au bout d'un instant, en regardant_ Miss _Bingley se joindre en souriant au groupe des danseurs. Je ne doute pas que vous-même,_ Miss _Darcy, vous n'excelliez dans cet art._ Elle _fit un petit geste poli mais ne répondit pas._

Voyant qu'Elliott venait de leur côté, _Mr Lucas eut une idée qui lui sembla des plus galantes._

\- _Comment, mon cher Elliot, vous ne dansez pas?_ Miss _Darcy, laissez-moi vous présenter_ ce jeune homme _comme_ un danseur _remarquable. Devant son charme, vous ne pourrez vous dérober._

 _Il saisit la main de_ Miss _Darcy qui se laissa faire volontiers et s'apprêtait à la placer dans celle_ d'Elliot _._ Celui _-ci retira la sienne d'un geste vif en disant:_

 _\- En vérité, mademoiselle, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de danser et je vous prie de croire que je ne venais point de ce côté pour m'enquérir_ d'une cavalière _._

Miss _Darcy ne put lui faire qu'une révérence courtoise et repren_ dre sa main de celle de Mr Lucas, surpris et confus.

\- _Vous dansez si bien_ Elliot _, qu'il est cruel de nous priver du plaisir de vous regarder, et_ Miss _Darcy, bien_ qu'elle _semble apprécier peu ce passe-temps, était certainement_ prête _à vous accompagner pendant une demi heure pour notre satisfaction à tous._

Elliot sourit d'un air moqueur et s'éloigna. Son refus n'avait point causé de tort à Miss Darcy, elle comprit à juste titre qu'il lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce. Cela ne le rendait que plus attirant. Elle pensait à lui avec une certaine complaisance lorsqu'elle fut interpellée par Carl Bingley qui avait assisté de loin à la scène.

 _\- Je devine le sujet de vos médiations, dit-_ il _d'un air entendu._

 _\- En êtes-vous sûr?_

 _\- Vous songez certainement qu'il vous serait bien désagréable de passer encore d'autres soirées de ce genre. C'est aussi de mon avis. Dieu que ces gens sont insignifiants, vulgaires et prétentieux! Je donnerais beaucoup pour vous entendre ce que vous pensez d'eux._

 _\- Vous vous trompez complètement,_ Carl _. Mes réflexions étaient d'une nature beaucoup plus agréable: je songeais seulement au grand plaisir que peuvent donner deux jolis yeux dans le visage d'un_ bel homme _._

Carl la regarda fixement.

 _\- Et_ quel homme _vous inspire ce genre de réflexion? Fit-_ il _inquiet._

 _-_ Mr Elliot Bennet. Répondit-elle sans sourciller.

 _-_ Mr Elliot _Bennet? Depuis combien de temps occupe-t-_ il _vos pensées et quand faudra-t-il que je vous présente mes vœux de bonheur?_

\- Voilà bien la question que j'attendais. Votre imagination débordante saute de l'admiration à l'amour et de l'amour au mariage, _Carl_.

\- Oh! Et il continua de la féliciter ironiquement pour son choix, en la complimentant sur son futur beau-père et futurs beaux frères.

Miss Darcy écouta ces plaisanteries avec la plus parfaite indifférence et, rassuré par son air impassible, Carl _donna libre cours à sa verve moqueuse que sa jalousie exacerbait._


	9. Théâtre et Chasse

**Bonsoir (ou bonjour)!**

 **Nouveau petit chapitre**

 **Je me détache doucement du livre original et j'essaie de rester coherente par rapport aux mœurs et habitudes de l'epoque.**

 **Merci de me continuer à me lire et n'hesitez pas à me laisser un message.**

 **Je ne demande pas mieux de m'améliorer.**

* * *

Un soir à Lonbourn, Kyle et Lysander vinrent informer la maisonnée avec fracas qu'une troupe de théâtre venait d'arriver à Meryton et qu'elle avait comme projet de s'y implanter pour quelques semaines. La jeunesse locale avait peu de réjouissances aussi l'arrivée d'un tel événement agrémentait les conversations et parfois les imaginations les plus fertiles. Tantôt on parlait de femme à barbe et de frères siamois, tantôt on insinuait qu'il s'y jouait des scènes obscènes à ne point montrer aux enfants.

Mark le puritain, voyait tout cela d'un mauvais œil et priait ses parents de ne pas laisser ses frères y aller. La mère Bennet, n'appréciait pas non plus ces distractions qu'elle jugeait peu convenables à des fils de gentlemen et risquaient de vider plus leurs poches que de les remplir. Elle se méfiait de ces personnes venues d'on-ne-sait-où. Elle craignait qu'elles se mettent à influencer les plus naïfs de ses fils pour les écarter de l'éducation qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de leur donner. Le père Bennet, amadoué par les œillades de son cadet, par contre, n'émit aucune d'objection à ce que les plus jeunes s'y rendent du moment qu'on le laissait tranquille.

* * *

Une lettre arriva un matin de Netherfield pour James et le valet venu l'apporter attendait une réponse. Il était invité à chasser avec les frères Bingley le lendemain matin. Il ne savait que répondre. Il était flatté d'une telle attention mais son habilité à manier les armes était pratiquement nulle. Son père avait bien tenté dans sa jeunesse à lui inoculer le goût de la chasse mais rien n'y faisait. L'idée de tuer des animaux par pur plaisir en utilisant un fusil bruyant et dangereux le rebutait. Mais le père ne lui laissa pas le choix, voyant là une opportunité pour son fils de s'approcher un peu plus de la haute bourgeoisie. Il répondit au valet que son fils serait enchanté de les retrouver à l'heure convenue. James ne put que se rendre ce jour-là au travail avec des pensées contradictoires. Il était flatté d'avoir été invité mais redoutait la partie de chasse du lendemain. Il tentait de se rassurer en pensant à la récompense que ce serait de retrouver Miss Bingley au dîner qui devait suivre la sortie.

Le père mit la journée à nettoyer son arme la plus prestigieuse en vue de la prêter à son fils. Il fit également préparer le plus beau des deux chevaux que possédait encore la famille.

Elliot, inquiet, questionna son père:

\- Père, pourquoi le Hunter? Vous savez que c'est un cheval fougueux et nerveux. Nous sommes les deux seuls qui arrivons à le maîtriser correctement.

\- Parce que c'est un cheval qui est fait pour la chasse, mon fils. Fit-il solennellement. Il ne craint ni le bruit des fusils, ni les cris des chiens!

Le père ne voulut rien entendre. Le lendemain matin, James partit donc perplexe, portant sur lui la plus belle tenue de chasse que Longbourn possédait, une arme trop lourde pour lui et un cheval agité sous les regards anxieux d'Elliot et de sa mère.


	10. Séjour à Netherfield 1

En taillant les haies ce jour-là, Elliot n'arrivait pas à se défaire d'une appréhension à propos de son frère. De fait, l'après-midi, un pli arriva en urgence de Netherfield signifiant que James avait fait une chute de cheval et qu'il passerait la nuit sur place.

Le père se frottait les mains à cette annonce, son fils avait à présent une occasion exceptionnelle de passer la nuit, voire plusieurs jours dans le domaine le plus prestigieux des alentours. Mrs Bennet et Elliot, eux, étaient rongés par l'angoisse et la culpabilité de l'avoir laissé partir.

Le lendemain matin, voyant que son père ne comptait pas se rendre à Netherfield, Elliot se résolut à y aller pour juger lui-même de la santé de son aîné et rassurer sa mère. Mr Bennet ne permit pas à son fils de monter le second cheval, prétextant qu'il aurait besoin de celui-ci dans la journée. C'est donc à pied qu'il parcourut les cinq miles qui le séparaient du domaine des Bingley. Le temps était doux et ensoleillé quand il partît mais une fine pluie de septembre vint gâcher sa promenade matinale.

Il arriva au domaine les bottes crottées de terre et d'herbe, la chemise trempée et les cheveux ébouriffés. Malgré la réticence d'Elliot, le valet l'introduisit dans la salle à manger ou les habitants prenaient leur déjeuner. _Son apparence causa une vive surprise. Faire_ cinq _miles à travers champs à cette heure matinale, les_ frères _Bingley n'en revenaient pas._ Elliot _sentit nettement de la désapprobation dans leur accueil poli. Mais dans la manière_ de leur sœur _, il y avait_ plus _que de la politesse, il y avait de la cordialité._ L'épouse de Louis Bingley continuait de déjeuner avec appétit. Miss Darcy, les yeux plus ronds qu'à l'accoutumée, ne dit rien et admirait le teint d'Elliot et plus discrètement les muscles saillants que sa chemise trempée laissait deviner.

Les nouvelles qu'Elliot reçut ne le rassura pas complètement sur la santé de son frère. Lors de la partie de chasse, le cheval s'était emballé, il s'était mit à ruer et à renverser son cavalier. James avait perdu un court instant connaissance et à son éveil une forte douleur à la cheville se fit sentir. Il fut installé dans une des chambres de la maison où il dormit une bonne partie de la journée de la veille et la nuit qui suivit. Le médecin a été appelé et recommandait le repos et de ne pas bouger sa jambe durant plusieurs jours.

Elliot se fit conduire à son chevet. James fut ravi de voir son frère, même s'il était contrit de l'avoir fait se déplacer pour si peu.

Leur déjeuner terminé, les frères Bingley vinrent prendre des nouvelles. Comme James, qui n'était pas de nature douillette, souffrait de violents maux de tête conséquents à sa commotion, le médecin fut une nouvelle fois appelé. Celui-ci ajusta le bandage qui maintenait la cheville et prescrit des potions pour diminuer la douleur.

Elliot ne quitta pas la chambre de son frère et fit envoyer un message pour rassurer sa mère.

Trois petits coups se fit entendre et Miss Bingley entrouvrit timidement la porte de la chambre. Ses frères étaient partis et elle venait aux nouvelles du blessé, visiblement émue. James dormait mais Elliot la rassura sur sa santé.

Touchée par l'attention que portait Elliot pour son frère, elle lui proposa de rester pour la nuit. Avec beaucoup de reconnaissance, il accepta. Un domestique fut donc envoyé à Longbourn pour mettre la famille au courant et rapporter les vêtements dont ils avaient besoin.


	11. Séjour à Netherfield 2

**Séjour à Netherfield 2**

 _Vers dix-huit heures et demie, on annonça à Elliot que le souper allait être servi._ Quand il entra dans la salle à manger, rafraîchi et vêtu de manière plus présentable, il fut assailli de questions, principalement de Miss Bingley.

Les hommes semblaient désolés mais leurs bavardages fut vite remplacés par d'autres plus futiles. Ce qui laissa à Elliot à penser que le sort de James les laissait indifférents _et éveilla en lui aussitôt une antipathie pour ces deux messieurs._

Miss Charline Bingley était la seule personne de la maison qu'il jugeait favorablement. Son anxiété au sujet de l'état de son frère était manifeste et ses attentions pour Elliot des plus aimables. Grâce à elle, il avait moins l'impression d'être un intrus dans leur cercle familial.

Lors du repas, il découvrit bien vite l'intérêt que portait Carl pour Miss Darcy. Louis Bingley était un indolent qui n'aimait que la chasse et le jeu, sa femme une gourmande avec peu de conversation. Le dîner terminé, Elliot s'excusa auprès de ses hôtes et retourna au chevet de son frère qui s'était fraîchement réveillé.

À peine avait-il quitté la pièce, que Carl Bingley se mettait à faire son procès: il déclara que ses manières, mélange de présomption et d'impertinence, étaient très déplaisantes. Il ajouta qu'il était dépourvu de conversation et n'avait ni prestance, ni goût.

Son frère Louis lui reconnut la qualité de bon marcheur et ajouta:

\- Je n'oublierai jamais son arrivée ce matin, son aspect était inénarrable!.

\- Et sa chemise trempée et ses bottes crottées! N'a-t-on pas idée de venir à l'improviste ainsi chez nous?

\- Votre description est peut être exacte, Louis, dit d'une petite voix Miss Bingley, mais rien de tout cela ne m'a frappée. Mr Elliot Bennet m'a paru tout à fait à son avantage quand il est arrivé ce matin.

\- Faire tous ces miles dans la boue est d'une indécence typiquement... campagnarde. Reprit Carl.

\- À mes yeux, c'est une preuve très touchante de tendresse fraternelle, répliqua Miss Bingley.

\- Je crains bien, Miss Darcy, que cet incident ne fasse tort à votre admiration pour les beaux yeux de Mr Elliot! Cingla Carl.

\- En aucune façon, répliqua-t-elle. La marche les avait rendus encore plus brillants.

Un court silence suivit ces paroles.

Les conversations des messieurs reprirent ensuite sur la critique des Bennet et de leur famille habitant dans le quartier de Cheapside à Londres.

James s'était rendormi et Elliot se dit qu'il serait plus correct de descendre un moment pour prendre le café avec ses hôtes.

En entrant dans le petit salon, il trouva la société en train de jouer aux cartes et fut prié de se joindre à la partie. Comme il soupçonnait qu'on jouait gros jeu, il déclina l'invitation et signala qu'il préférait lire. Il vit quelques livres sur un guéridon mais Miss Bingley lui offrit d'aller en chercher d'autres dans la bibliothèque attenante.

\- Nous souhaiterions avoir une bibliothèque mieux garnie mais le temps à s'y consacrer nous a manqué, s'excusa Miss Bingley.

Carl en profita pour flatter Miss Darcy sur la bibliothèque de son domaine et sur les autres beautés de Pemberley.

Elliot fut distrait de sa lecture par ce curieux tête-à-tête.

\- Votre très cher frère _a-t-il beaucoup changé depuis ce printemps?_ Fit Carl. Sera-t-il un jour plus grand que moi? Il se leva et fit le tour de la table afin de mieux percevoir la réaction de Miss Darcy et celle d'Elliot en même temps.

\- Je le pense, il est maintenant à peu près de la taille de Mr Elliot Bennet. Répondit-elle en jetant un œil à celui-ci.

\- Comme je serais ravi de le revoir. Il n'est pas de jeune homme plus sympathique que George. Il est si accompli pour son âge et son talent de pianiste est remarquable. Reprit Carl.

\- Je suis admirative de tout ce que les jeunes hommes comme Georges sont capables de faire: de l'escrime, de l'équitation, du piano, des mathématiques, des sciences et de parler tant de langues! Fit Miss Bingley.

\- Ce que vous dites est vrai, répondit Miss Darcy à son amie. Je ne connais pas dans mes relations plus d'une dizaine d'hommes qui méritent le terme d'accompli.

\- Alors, observa Elliot amusé, _c'est que vous faites entrer beaucoup de qualités dans l'idée que vous vous faites d'un_ homme _accompli._

\- Beaucoup en effet, dit Miss Darcy en se retournant vers son interlocuteur.

\- Oh sans doute! s'écria Carl. Pour qu'un homme soit accompli, il faut qu'il ait une bonne connaissance de la danse et des arts, mais il doit avoir dans la tenue, la démarche ou le son de sa voix et sa manière de s'exprimer un petit quelque chose... en plus. Il jeta un regard noir à Elliot.

\- Et à tout ceci, ajouta Miss Darcy en observant les mains d'Elliot, il _doit ajouter un avantage plus essentiel en cultivant son intelligence par de nombreuses lectures._

Saisi par cette dernière remarque, Elliot reposa son livre sur la console.

\- S'il en est ainsi, je ne suis pas surpris que vous ne connaissiez pas plus d'une dizaine d'hommes accomplis. Je m'étonne que vous en connaissiez autant!

\- _Êtes-vous toujours si sévère envers votre propre sexe,_ Monsieur Bennet? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant complètement vers lui.

\- Non, mais je n'ai jamais vu réunis tant de capacités, de goûts, d'applications et d'élégance sur un seul homme.

Les frères Bingley protestèrent en chœur contre l'injustice d'Elliot en affirmant que beaucoup de leurs connaissances correspondaient à cette description sans remarquer qu'ils contredisaient eux-mêmes les paroles qu'ils avaient prononcés quelques instants plus tôt.

Elliot, lassé de tant de bêtise, prit congé d'eux en leur signalant qu'il partirait de bonne heure le lendemain. Miss Darcy le regarda sortir, un sourire amusé au bord des lèvres.

\- Ce Bennet est de ceux qui _cherchent à se faire valoir auprès_ des femmes _en dénigrant_ les autres hommes _et je crois que beaucoup_ de demoiselles _s'y laissent prendre. C'est méprisable._ Fit Carl, acerbe.

\- Sans aucun doute, répliqua Miss Darcy, _il y a quelque chose de méprisable dans les artifices que tant d'hommes s'abaissent à mettre en œuvre pour nous séduire._ Elle lui lança un regard qui lui fit comprendre que ces paroles pouvaient également lui être destinées.

Elliot passa voir son frère plusieurs fois pendant la nuit et donna de bonnes nouvelles à la domestique que Miss Bingley avait mandaté de bonne heure. Après avoir demandé que l'on prépare le hunter, il descendit pour déjeuner et fut surprit de trouver la belle Miss Darcy dans la salle à manger à une heure si matinale. Après quelques salutations d'usage et avoir rassuré la demoiselle sur l'état de santé de son frère, il commencèrent à déjeuner en silence. C'était une toute autre ambiance que les jouxtes verbales de la veille et ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvaient de sujet de conversation.

C'est alors qu'entra précipitamment Miss Bingley. Elliot se leva pour saluer sa ravissante hôtesse.

\- Bonjour Mr Bennet, j'espère que votre nuit n'a pas été trop mauvaise.

\- Je vous remercie, Miss Bingley. Je suis désolé de la gêne que nous vous occasionnons mon frère et moi. S'il était _plus transportable, je le ferais ramener à Longbourn mais je crains qu'il doive profiter encore un peu de votre charmante hospitalité._

\- Le transporter chez vous? Mais la question ne se pose même pas! Mes frères s'y opposeraient également. Votre frère James _recevra ici les soins les plus empressés,_ dit-elle légèrement rougissante.

\- James a bien de la chance! Je suis désolé mais je dois à présent vous laisser, fit-il avec un geste galant de la tête. Mon travail m'appelle, je me rend à Meryton dès maintenant.

\- Aurons-nous le plaisir de votre visite après votre... devoir? Dit Miss Bingley

\- Si vous le permettez, je serais ravi de venir prendre des nouvelles de James ce soir.

\- Alors, restez pour le souper! Nous n'avons aucune visite de prévue et je serais enchantée de votre présence.

\- Soit, si vous insistez, j'accepte volontiers.

Elliot appréciait sincèrement Miss Bingley et passer une seconde soirée dans cette maison rien que pour lui apporter de l'agrément n'était pas un lourd sacrifice.


	12. La famille Darcy

Miss Darcy avait assez mal dormi. Elle s'était remémorée le bal de sa présentation à la cour, mais les souvenirs de cette soirée-là différaient amplement de ceux de Carl Bingley.

Felicity Darcy, qui venait alors d'avoir dix-huit ans, ne pouvait malheureusement pas compter sur la présence de sa mère en ce grand jour, celle-ci était atteinte d'une tumeur poitrinale sévère et était restée à Pemberley avec son petit frère. Ayant perdu son père peu de temps avant, ce fut donc à son oncle, le Lord Matlock, que revint l'honneur de la présenter à la Reine et au Prince régent. Sa tante Lady Matlock et sa cousine Lady Helen, qui avait été présentée l'année précédente, les attendaient toutes deux à la salle de bal.

Sortie fraîchement du pensionnat, Felicity Darcy n'avait encore assisté à aucun bal et celui-ci se devait d'être le plus important pour toutes les demoiselles qui faisaient officiellement leur entrée dans le grand monde.

Les préparatifs avaient été pénibles pour Felicity qui n'était habituée ni à courir les boutiques pour des futilités ni à ce qu'autant de monde se consacre à l'apparence de sa personne. Elle était sincèrement reconnaissante de toute l'attention que lui portait sa tante mais elle n'avait jamais été très démonstrative avec qui que ce soit. Un trait de caractère qu'elle avait hérité de son père. Heureusement que sa cousine Helen était là pour la rassurer et la taquiner, comme elle aimait à le faire depuis toujours

Sa tante, sœur de sa mère, lui avait fait faire une splendide robe de soie rose pâle mais Felicity refusa tous les artifices qu'elle jugeait superflus. Elle ne portait plus le deuil de son père mais voulait respecter sa mère souffrante en ne s'ornant pas inutilement de pierreries et rubans. Seule, une perle unique, cadeau de sa mère, fixée à un ruban de satin habillait son cou. Selon la coutume royale, elle dut accepter à contre cœur de porter dans son chignon tressé, les plumes obligatoires.

Au Palais Royal, elle n'avait jamais vu autant de monde rassemblés. Toutes ces personnes vêtues de leurs plus beaux atours aux couleurs chamarrées donnaient l'impression d'un immense kaléidoscope indigeste qui faisait tourner la tête de Felicity déjà au bord de la pâmoison à cause de son corset trop serré.

Elle essaya de se ressaisir en pensant ironiquement aux marchés aux bestiaux qu'elle avait visité avec son père lors d'un voyage en France et comparait les demoiselles toutes emplumées à de jolies volailles que des manants reluquaient afin de sélectionner celles qui passeraient dans leur casserole. Ce petit jeu de comparaison était stupide mais c'est ce qu'elle avait inventé de mieux pour se sortir de chacun de ses moments de grande anxiété.

Fébrile, elle entra dans la grande salle du trône au bras de son oncle pendant qu'un valet annonçait d'une voix claironnante :

\- Miss Felicity Darcy et Lord Henry Matlock.

Toute l'assemblée se tourna de concert pour découvrir à quoi pouvait ressembler la dite demoiselle tant attendue. La réputation familiale la précédait.

Mr Alexandre Darcy, bien que n'étant pas noble, avait su se faire une place des plus enviables dans la haute société. Il possédait la moitié du Derbyshire et avait hérité d'un domaine prestigieux à Pemberley auquel il s'était fait un plaisir d'agrémenter de jardins sublimes et de collections d'art inestimables.

Mrs Darcy, de son nom de jeune fille Lady Elisabeth de Bourg, avait préféré un mariage d'amour plutôt que de titre, bien que son prétendant était loin d'être le premier venu. Ils étaient le couple le plus en vue de la belle société de l'époque.

Cependant, Mrs Darcy tardait à donner un héritier à son mari, plus âgé que lui d'une quinzaine d'années. Aussi, quand vint au monde la petite Felicity, son père changea son testament afin qu'il n'ait point d'entail sur leurs biens et que celle-ci puisse hériter à leur mort, au même titre que si elle avait été un garçon. Les années passant et voyant qu'aucun autre enfant ne naissait de leur couche, Mr Darcy éduqua sa fille comme il l'aurait fait avec un fils. Il lui apprit à monter à cheval, l'emmenait voir les métayers dans sa tournée hebdomadaire et lui transmettait tout l'amour qu'il avait pour son domaine.

Ensuite naquit George, six ans plus tard. Mais Mr Darcy continua l'éducation de sa fille sur la même lancée, car son âge avançait et il lui fallait quelqu'un prêt à lui succéder. Il lui apprit les codes de la bonne gestion d'un domaine, l'emmena dans ses voyages pour lui apprendre les langues et lui montrer comment on négocie.

Plus tard et sous l'insistance de Mrs Darcy, Felicity entra en pensionnat afin qu'elle apprenne également à être une demoiselle accomplie, sache jouer du piano et devienne plus gracieuse. Son père, lui, l'accaparait pendant la saison d'été, pour lui faire visiter les domaines les plus prestigieux d'Angleterre et la présenter aux propriétaires avec lesquels il était en rapport. Il voulait que sa fille soit prête à devenir la maîtresse de Pemberley.

Mr Darcy, au moment de mourir, pu fermer les yeux le cœur tranquille. Il était fier de sa plus belle réussite: Felicity était digne de gérer son domaine. Elle était devenue une jeune fille forte et accomplie, ambitieuse et prévoyante.

L'absence de Mr Darcy fit éclore une grande mélancolie sur tout Pemberley mais permit à Mrs Darcy de pouvoir se rapprocher de sa chère Felicity et de profiter de sa présence lors de ses rares vacances. C'est alors qu'elle découvrit que sa fille ressemblait trait pour trait à son père. Peut être un peu trop à son goût. Elle était devenue une jolie demoiselle certes, mais arrogante, solitaire, préférant les études aux contacts humains. Mrs Darcy tenta alors de lui montrer toutes les petites choses de la vie qui rendaient une journée plus belle. Elle essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'il y a dans chacun de nous du bon et du mauvais et qu'il ne tenait qu'à soi de faire un choix et d'en tirer parti. Elle la responsabilisa également auprès de son jeune frère qui n'attendait d'elle que sa tendre affection.

Sa mère s'éteignit l'année suivante dans de grandes souffrances, laissant sa fille de dix-neuf ans, seule, à gérer le domaine de son père et l'éducation de son petit frère, alors âgé d'à peine treize ans. Elle lui trouva un percepteur pour lui inculquer le goût des études et un professeur de musique pour lui donner le goût artistique. Ayant eu une éducation des plus complètes, elle ne pouvait imaginer moins pour Georges. Il devait pouvoir bénéficier de tout ce dont elle avait reçu au même âge, les parents en moins. Elle devint, malgré elle, la mère et le père qu'il n'avait plus


	13. Dernier soir à Netherfield

Lorsque Elliott emprunta l'allée qui menait au domaine de Netherfield en fin de journée il aperçut la calèche de son patriarche Bennet devant l'entrée.

Il soupira un grand coup, descendit de cheval, donna les rennes au palefrenier qui accourait vers lui, secoua sa veste légèrement poussiéreuse et se fit annoncer.

Il entra au salon alors que son père était en grande conversation avec les locataires. Son frère cadet, Lysander, s'était également invité inopportunément à cette visite. Elliot apprit que James, ne voulant pas abuser de la générosité de ses hôtes, avait demandé à son père de le ramener à Longbourn. Mais celui-ci, accompagné des recommandations de Miss Bingley, ne l'entendait pas de cette façon, arguant qu'il souffrait beaucoup et que le trajet pourrait aggraver ses blessures. Puis il complimenta les frères et sœur Bingley du choix de Netherfield pour y séjourner, que la demeure était très bien aménagée et qu'il espérait qu'ils se décideraient à l'acheter. Carl Bingley précisa sèchement que rien n'était fixé.

Puis le père se mit à vanter ses fils comme les plus beaux et les plus charmants jeunes hommes de la région. Elliot était embarrassé que son propre père étale les soit-disant vertus de sa progéniture à des personnes qui ne se gêneraient pas de s'en moquer ultérieurement.

\- A l'âge de quinze ans déjà, James avait conquis le cœur d'une jolie demoiselle, avec qui il _entretenait une correspondance épistolaire tout à fait charmante, remplie de vers et de poésie_. Mais il ne fut hélas jamais question de mariage.

\- Et ainsi, interrompit Elliott excédé, _se termina cette grande passion. Je me demande de qui le premier a eu l'idée de se servir de la poésie pour se guérir de l'amour._

 _\- J'ai toujours considéré la poésie comme l'aliment de l'amour_ , fit Miss Darcy, qui s'était tenue jusqu'à présent silencieuse.

 _\- Oh! D'un amour vrai, sain est vigoureux peut-être! Tout fortifie ce qui est déjà fort. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'une pauvre inclination, je suis sûr qu'un simple sonnet peut en avoir facilement raison._

Miss Darcy répondit par un simple sourire. Et Elliot ne continua pas la conversation de crainte d'être interrompu par son père. Celui-ci réitéra ses remerciements pour l'hospitalité offerte à son fils et Miss Bingley lui répondit comme d'habitude avec politesse et courtoisie.

Au moment de s'éclipser, Lysander qui s'impatientait sur place depuis son arrivée prit la parole:

\- Miss Bingley, _vous souvenez-vous que, lors du bal de Meryton, vous aviez fait la promesse d'organiser un bal à Netherfield?_

Elliot sentit les Bingley tressaillir.

Et il ajouta:

\- Il _serait vraiment honteux que vous ne la teniez pas_.

Lysander manquait non seulement d'une bonne éducation mais également de discernement, encouragé perpétuellement par un père qui le préférait aux autres de ses fils.

Miss Bingley sembla réfléchir à la bonne manière de répondre à ce jeune effronté.

 _\- Je suis prête à tenir mes engagements et_ , dès que votre frère sera remis, _nous fixerons une date._ Nous n'avons pas le cœur de danser tant que votre frère n'est pas sur pied!

Lysander se déclara satisfait, cela lui laissait le temps, se dit-il, d'amadouer son père afin qu'il puisse lui offrir un de ces nouveaux pantalons.

* * *

Dès que Mr Bennet et son cadet furent partis, Elliot demanda à rejoindre James et les autres occupants eurent une nouvelle fois la liberté de critiquer à leur aise l'attitude déplaisante de cette singulière famille.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, Elliot informa que son frère se portait mieux et qu'il espérait bientôt pourvoir descendre auprès d'eux. Les acclamations polies et diverses se firent entendre de ce qu'il fallait ou pas faire.

Après le repas, tous allèrent au salon. Miss Bingley et sa belle-sœur entamèrent une partie de domino sous les regards indolents de l'époux et frère. Miss Darcy s'installa au petit bureau afin d'écrire une lettre à son jeune frère, Carl assis près d'elle l'interrompait à chaque instant.

Elliot repris l'ouvrage qu'il avait entamé la veille mais fut vite distrait par les propos échangés entre Miss Darcy et son voisin. Les compliments qu'il lui adressait constamment sur l'élégance de l'écriture, sa régularité et sa prodigalité contrastaient parfaitement avec la totale indifférence avec laquelle ces louanges étaient accueillies. Cela ne faisait que confirmer l'opinion que se faisait Elliot de l'un comme de l'autre.

La lettre terminée, Carl pria sa sœur et Miss Darcy de bien vouloir jouer un peu de musique. Les deux demoiselles se firent la politesse pour laisser l'autre jouer. Ce fut Miss Darcy qui s'installa la première au piano, et pendant qu'elle jouait son amie Miss Bingley l'aidait gentiment à tourner ses pages.

Elliot ne connaissait pas cet air et dû se résoudre à admettre qu'elle jouait avec aisance et fluidité. Ainsi donc, la froide Miss Darcy avait quelque sensibilité. Tout en l'écoutant, il _feuilletait distraitement son livre mais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le regard_ de Miss Darcy _se fixait souvent sur lui. Il se demanda si il avait en lui quelque chose de répressible qui attirait l'attention de_ cette demoiselle si hautaine _._

Après avoir joué quelques belles compositions, Miss Darcy laissa la place à son amie et lui montra des partitions. Miss Bingley haussa les sourcils en les voyant et fit un sourire mi surpris mi amusé. Elle attaqua avec vitalité l'air écossais conseillé.

 _\- Est-ce que cela ne vous donne pas grande envie de danser un reel_ , Mr Bennet? Dit Miss Darcy en s'approchant de lui.

Elliot sourit mais ne dit mot et ne lui proposa pas de danser.

Un peu surprise de son silence, elle répéta la question.

 _\- Oh! Dit-il, je vous avais bien entendu la première fois mais je ne savais d'abord que vous répondre. Vous espériez, j'en suis sûr, que je dirais oui, pour pouvoir ensuite railler mon mauvais goût. Mais j'ai toujours du plaisir à déjouer de tels desseins et à priver quelqu'un de l'occasion de se moquer de moi. Je vous répondrai donc que je n'ai aucune envie de danser un reel. Maintenant, riez de moi si vous le souhaitez._

 _\- Je ne me le permettrais sûrement pas._ Fit-elle aimablement, à la grande surprise d'Elliot qui croyait l'avoir vexée. Il y avait chez lui _un mélange d'espièglerie et de charme qui empêchaient ses manières d'être blessantes_ et jamais un homme n'avait exercé sur Felicity une pareille séduction. " _En vérité, sans la vulgarité de sa famille et sa petite condition, je courrais un quelque danger_ ".

Malgré l'insistance de Miss Bingley, Elliot refusa l'invitation à rester dormir et salua la famille Bingley en les remerciant de leur hospitalité. Il passa saluer James et repartit à cheval en direction de Longbourn.

* * *

Le lendemain après son travail, Elliot emprunta la calèche familiale, sans tenir compte des protestations de son père et avec le consentement de sa mère, afin de ramener James à la maison. Laisser son frère à Netherfield plus longtemps aurait paru plus qu'incorrect vis à vis de ses hôtes.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il fut agréablement surpris d'y trouver son frère visiblement bien remis, la jambe sur un repose-pied et entouré de toutes les attentions de Miss Bingley. Cette dernière, laissa James un instant pour saluer Elliot chaleureusement et se désoler que le blessé reparte si tôt, _conjurant qu'il n'était pas en état de faire le trajet jusque Longbourn._

Sous les insistances de Miss Bingley, les deux frères Bennet acceptèrent néanmoins de rester pour la soirée.

La présence de James rendait Carl et Louis plus cordiaux. James semblait les apprécier ce qui irritait légèrement Elliot de son manque de clairvoyance.

Lors des conversations, Il fut question du bal promis, dont Carl reprocha à sa sœur de ne point l'avoir concerté avant d'accepter d'en organiser un chez eux. Il invoqua comme excuse que cela importunerait Miss Darcy. Miss Bingley taquina son amie que si cette dernière en était indisposée, elle pourrait se coucher ce jour-là de bonne heure.

Les dames se mirent au piano, ce qui enchanta James qui n'avait pu encore apprécier le doigté de Miss Bingley que par quelques brides entendues depuis la chambre qu'il occupait jusqu'alors.

Carl s'approcha d'Elliot et Miss Darcy se mit à chuchoter à sa compagne en regardant dans leur direction.

Carl lui demanda:

\- D'après-vous, Mr Bennet, que peuvent donc bien se sussurer ces demoiselles?

 _Carl mourait d'envie de le savoir._

\- _Je n'en ai aucune idée,_ répondit-il _. Mais soyez sûr qu'il y a là-dessous une méchanceté à notre adresse. Le meilleur moyen de désappointer_ Miss _Darcy est donc de ne rien lui demander._

 _Mais désappointer_ Miss _Darcy était pour_ Carl _une chose impossible et_ il _insista pour avoir une explication._

\- Si je vous disais ce qui m'a fait sourire, messieurs, vous pourriez mal le prendre.

\- _Quelle abomination !_ s'écria Carl Bingley. _A-t-on jamais rien entendu de pareil ? Comment pourrions-nous_ la gronder _d'un tel comportement ?_

 _\- C'est bien facile, si vous en avez réellement le désir. Taquinez-_ la _. Vous êtes assez intimes pour savoir comment vous y prendre._ Répondît Elliot.

 _\- Mais pas le moins du monde, je vous assure. Le moyen de s'attaquer à_ une demoiselle _d'un calme aussi imperturbable et d'une telle présence d'esprit. Non, non ; c'est être vaincu d'avance. Nous n'aurons pas l'imprudence de rire de_ Miss _Darcy._ Elle _peut donc triompher._

 _\- Comment ? On ne peut pas rire de_ Miss _Darcy ?_ Elle _possède là un avantage bien rare !_ Rit Elliot.

\- Carl, dit celle-ci, me fait trop d'honneur. Les dames les meilleures et les plus sages, _peuvent toujours être tournées en ridicule par ceux qui ne songent qu'à plaisanter._

 _\- J'espère_ , dit Elliot, _que je ne suis pas de ce nombre et que je ne tourne jamais en ridicule ce qui est respectable. Les sottises, les absurdités, les caprices d'autrui me divertissent, je l'avoue, et j'en ris chaque fois que j'en ai l'occasion; mais Miss Darcy, je le suppose, n'a rien à faire avec de telles faiblesses._

 _\- Peut-être est-ce difficile, mais j'ai pris à tâche d'éviter les faiblesses en question, car elles amoindrissent les esprits les mieux équilibrés._

 _\- La vanité et l'orgueil, par exemple ?_

\- Oui, la vanité est véritablement une faiblesse, mais l'orgueil, chez un esprit supérieur, se tiendra toujours dans de justes limites.  
Elliot se détourna pour cacher un sourire.

\- Avez-vous fini l'examen de Miss Darcy ? demanda Carl. Pouvons-nous en savoir le résultat ?

 _\- Certainement._ Miss _Darcy n'a pas de défaut,_ elle _l'avoue elle-même sans aucune fausse honte._

\- Non, dit-elle, je suis bien loin d'être aussi présomptueuse. _J'ai bon nombre de défauts mais je me flatte qu'ils n'affectent pas mon jugement. Je n'ose répondre de mon caractère; je crois qu'il manque de souplesse. J'oublie difficilement les offenses qui me sont faites. Quand je retire mon estime à quelqu'un, c'est d'une façon définitive._

 _\- Être incapable de pardonner ! Eh bien voilà qui est un défaut ! Mais vous l'avez bien choisi ; il m'est impossible d'en rire._

 _\- Il y a, je crois, en chacun de nous, un défaut naturel que la meilleure éducation ne peut arriver à faire disparaître._

 _\- Le vôtre est une tendance à mépriser vos semblables._ Fit-il

 _\- Et le vôtre,_ répliqua-t-elle _avec un sourire, est de prendre un malin plaisir à défigurer leur pensée.  
_ Miss Bingley se leva pour rejoindre James que la conversation avait interloqué. Miss Darcy, à la réflexion, ne fut pas fâchée qu'elle prenne fin. Elle commençait à sentir qu'il y avait quelque danger à trop s'occuper de ce jeune homme.


	14. Les Collins

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espere qu'il vous plaira.**

 **On m'a gentiment signalé un souci avec le deuxieme chapitre. Il y a eu visiblement un bug et il y avait le texte sur la famille Darcy au lieu du chapitre intial. Cela a été corrigé. Comme j'ignore depuis quand le souci est apparu, en cas de doute, je vous invite a relire ce chapitre 2 nommé Longbourn.**

 **N'hesitez pas a m'envoyer vos messages, critiques ou non, cela me booste et me remet positivement en question.**

* * *

Les Collins

Un matin, Mr Bennet arriva la mine grave, une lettre à la main.

\- Mes enfants, nous allons avoir de la visite, le cousin Collins m'a écrit et je ne peux plus repousser sa visite. Il viendra lundi avec sa fille séjourner à Longbourn durant deux semaines.  
Son épouse, surprise que son mari l'en informe si tardivement, réfléchissait à tout ce qu'elle aurait à préparer pour leur arrivée.

\- Les garçons, dit-elle, je vais avoir besoin de vous pour préparer la maison et les abords afin de les accueillir convenablement.  
Kyle et Lysander soupirèrent bruyamment

\- Je vous prierai de vous tenir correctement. J'ignore ce qu'il attend de cette visite mais vous savez comme moi que la moitié de cette maison lui appartient. Il serait inopportun de le froisser alors que nous n'avons pas de quoi rembourser sa part.

Loin de ces considérations financières, Mr Bennet voyait plutôt cette venue contrariante. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'un cousin inconnu vienne lui dicter ce qu'il devait où aurait dû faire dans sa propre maison. Il craignait également pour sa douce quiétude.

Mr Collins arriva avec ponctualité. Ce petit homme ordinaire et grisonnant portait fièrement la tenue sobre de pasteur, ce qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses fonctions. Derrière lui se tenait une petite jeune femme dont l'âge avait visiblement bien dépassé la majorité et qui n'avait rien d'une beauté.

Les invités furent introduits dans le petit salon qui avait été récurés du sol au plafond pour l'occasion. Le cousin scruta chaque meuble et chaque bibelot que la pièce contenait, ce qui agaça profondément Mr Bennet.

\- Je vous présente ma chère fille, Rosemary.  
Les cadets réprimèrent un fou-rire sous le regard réprobateur de leur mère.

Le repas du soir se déroula sobrement. Mrs Bennet avait fait servir des plats simples mais bons. Mr Collins racontait sa vie de pasteur à Hunsford et le décès récent de sa chère épouse. La maîtresse de maison écoutait avec compassion alors que son mari s'ennuyait déjà de leur compagnie.

La demoiselle Rosemary, dans les premiers temps, semblait intimidée mais se sentit vite plus à l'aise entourée de ses nouveaux jeunes cousins qu'elle scrutait à tour de rôle.

Elliot observait l'assemblée d'un regard mi-curieux mi-amusé. Il fut le premier à avoir compris la raison de ce séjour. Le pasteur, récemment veuf, cherchait apparemment à faire épouser sa fille qui n'avait peu d'attrait ni de qualité à faire valoir. Elle semblait sotte et était terriblement bavarde, ces deux caractéristiques cumulées rendaient ses babillages incessants particulièrement assommants.

Mr Collins, bien établi dans son comté, ne montrait aucun intérêt au domaine de Longbourn, mais marier sa fille à l'un de ces jeunes cousins lui permettrait de se défaire d'une charge familiale visiblement fatigante tout en évitant de devoir céder une dote conséquente. Aucun des fils Bennet n'étant marié, elle pouvait choisir celui qui lui plairait le plus.

Dès le premier soir, elle jeta son dévolu sur l'aîné, le plus joli garçon, le plus jovial et le moins éloigné de son âge. Le lendemain, le cousin Collins s'installa dans le bureau de Mr Bennet afin de lui suggérer cet arrangement. Choqué un instant de ce manque de tact et contraire à toute bienséance, Mr Bennet réfléchit. L'arrangement proposé était des plus bénéfiques pour sa famille et lui-même car il lui permettait d'éponger entièrement la dette envers son cousin par un simple mariage.

Ensuite il repensa à la demoiselle de Netherfield que James avait assurément séduite.

\- Mon cher cousin, votre proposition est des plus généreuses et je suis flatté que votre fille ait distingué James mais je suis au regret de vous annoncer que mon aîné est proche de demander la main à une demoiselle de bonne condition. Je peux cependant suggérer à Miss Collins de prendre son temps pour mieux connaitre mes autres fils, qui n'ont certes peut-être pas la même beauté, mais ils ont tous d'autres qualités qu'une demoiselle puisse être en droit d'exiger d'un époux. Le pasteur acquiesça.

Miss Rosemary Collins prit la nouvelle avec philosophie, n'ayant pas eu le temps de s'attacher au premier, elle étudierait dorénavant les autres avec plus d'application. Elle n'avait jamais eu la chance d'être courtisée. Etre fille de pasteur, avec un physique peu harmonieux et une dote peu conséquente n'aidaient en rien à attirer les soupirants. Aussi n'allait-elle pas passer sa chance de pouvoir sélectionner elle-même parmi quatre jeunes hommes de bonne famille!


	15. Miss Gladys

Miss Gladys

Les plus jeunes Bennet réclamèrent de se rendre à Meryton afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur la troupe de théâtre récemment arrivée, leur père accepta à condition que les aînés et Miss Collins les accompagnent. Cela donnerait ainsi l'occasion à la demoiselle de mieux les découvrir. Le cousin Collins accepta et les cinq jeunes hommes emmenèrent Rosemary à la petite ville voisine.

James, fraîchement remis de sa jambe, marchait d'un pas lent et s'aidait d'une canne. Ce qui ne gênait nullement la cousine qui n'avait pas l'habitude de faire de si longues promenades. Elle palabrait sans cesse sur le chemin et seul Mark semblait assez poli pour y montrer de l'intérêt.

Arrivé à l'entrée de la ville, Kyle s'arrêta tel un enfant devant les affiches du théâtre. Sur l'une d'entre elles était représentée une jolie femme légèrement dénudée jouant le rôle de Beatrice Cenci dans la pièce sulfureuse de Percy Bysshe Shelley.

Elliot fronça les sourcils et comprenait mieux les inquiétudes des habitants. Il y avait dans la librairie où il travaillait certains ouvrages de poésie de ce nouvel auteur très controversé et ouvertement athée. Il réalisa pourquoi son frère Mark voyait l'arrivée de cette troupe d'un si mauvais œil et appréhendait d'y emmener une jeune fille de pasteur à peine sortie du cocon patriarcal.

La promenade à Meryton avait également comme but pour Lysander de se rendre chez le tailleur afin de sélectionner un patron de pantalon. Il n'avait certes pas encore les moyens de s'en commander un mais espérait vivement y parvenir en enjôlant jour après jour son très cher père.

Devant la boutique de la modiste il y avait un attroupement inhabituel de personnes, essentiellement masculines.

Kyle et Lysander, les plus curieux, s'approchèrent sous les remontrances de leurs aînés.

Au centre des attentions, les Bennet reconnurent la jolie demoiselle de l'affiche qui sortait de la boutique et signait des tracts à ses admirateurs qui s'exclamaient:

\- Miss Wickam, miss Wickham !

Les frères Bennet en compagnie de leur cousine continuèrent leur chemin vers l'échoppe voisine, celle du tailleur, quand une douce voix féminine les apostropha:

\- Et vous, jolis messieurs, ne souhaitez-vous pas vous aussi un autographe? Elle fixait avec gourmandise le second des Bennet.

\- Oh bien volontiers, fit Lysander!

\- Quel est votre nom, jeune homme? Lui demande-t-elle d'une voix enjôleuse.

-Lysander. Lysander Bennet! Pour vous servir. Elle lui sourit, signa un prospectus et puis détourna le regard vers ses frères qui s'approchaient.

\- Et ce sont là vos frères et sœur?

\- Permettez-moi de vous présenter notre cousine Miss Collins et mes frères: James, Elliot, Mark et Kyle Bennet.

\- Et vous êtes... madame? Fit timidement Kyle.

\- Miss Gladys Wickham.

Tous la saluèrent poliment.

Arriva alors un magnifique landau qui fit détourner tous les visages, à son bord, Miss Charline Bingley et Miss Darcy.

La première vint immédiatement aux nouvelles de la santé de James, se dit soulagée de le voir rétabli et lui conseilla de ménager sa cheville. La seconde, après les salutations d'usage, vira des yeux incendiaires sur Miss Wickham, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès d'Elliot. Miss Wickham lui fit une petite révérence en la fixant d'un air mutin. Cela interpella Elliot. Visiblement ces demoiselles, en tous points différentes, se connaissaient et leur entente n'était pas des plus affectueuses. Cela rendait la jeune femme fraîchement rencontrée encore plus intrigante à ses yeux.

Miss Charline signala que comme James était rétabli, plus rien ne s'opposait à organiser un bal à Netherfield. Cette nouvelle en enchanta plus d'un et les demoiselles repartirent à bord de leur landau.

Alors que Lysander entrait chez le tailleur, les autres firent plus ample connaissance avec la nouvelle demoiselle. Celle-ci semblait bien éduquée, habillée avec une tenue de bonne facture quoique un peu excentrique. Elle était cultivée et Elliot s'étonna de trouver chez une comédienne autant de distinction et de discernement.

Elliot et Miss Gladys Wickham eurent plusieurs occasions heureuses de se rencontrer. Parfois, elle vint à la librairie pour s'enquérir des nouvelles pièces ou parfois chez l'une ou l'autre de leurs connaissance chez qui elle avait réussi à se faire inviter.

Il commençait doucement à apprécier sa compagnie qui était des plus rafraîchissantes par rapport à celle de sa cousine qui demeurait à Longbourn. Il apprit ainsi de sa bouche qu'elle connaissait effectivement Miss Darcy et qu'il fut un temps où elles avaient presque été considérées comme sœurs. Tout ceci aiguisait la curiosité d'Elliot et Miss Gladys prenait visiblement beaucoup de plaisir à le voir dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

Tout en ne dénotant pas sa politesse et son amabilité, elle narra que Miss Darcy avait spolié son héritage et terni sa réputation. Les détails qu'elle ajouta finit par convaincre Elliot de la perfidie de Miss Darcy, qu'il portait déjà peu dans son cœur.


	16. Le grand bal

**Le grand bal**

Vint le bal de Netherfield et Miss Charline Bingley avait vu les choses en grand.

La demeure avait été aménagée avec goût et faste pour inviter presque tous ses voisins et la moitié de Meryton. Un orchestre jouait magnifiquement bien et sur de nombreuses tables étaient dressés amuse-bouches et boissons diverses.

L'hôtesse accueillait personnellement chaque invité avec un sourire affable qui illuminait son doux visage, derrière elle se tenait son frère Carl qui visiblement ne partageait pas le même enthousiasme. Leur frère Louis avait déserté sa fonction d'hôte pour surveiller son épouse qui s'était dévouée à tester elle-même la qualité des mets proposés.

Lorsque les habitants de Longbourn au grand complet apparurent dans l'entrée, les yeux de Charline pétillaient de plus belle. Elle salua élégamment les parents, puis tourna son regard vers l'aîné, James, qui lui souriait. Celui-ci lui demanda les deux premières danses qu'elle accepta et il osa un baise-main qu'elle ne refusa pas non plus, même si cela la troubla quelque peu. Puis elle accueillit Elliot et ses frères ainsi que le cousin Collins et sa fille avec la gentillesse qui la caractérisait.

Arrivé dans le grand salon, Elliot sentait son frère James fort nerveux. Cela faisait des jours que ce dernier côtoyait régulièrement Miss Charline. Son frère lui avait confié les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle et qu'il se retenait de faire sa demande. Il n'avait pas trouvé opportun de la faire lors du bal alors qu'elle en était l'hôtesse aussi il attendrait qu'elle en soit remise pour lui demander une entrevue.

Elliot cherchait du regard Christopher Lucas et Miss Gladys Wickham, tous deux invités également. La cousine Rosemary ne le quittait pas d'une semelle afin de pouvoir réclamer la danse qu'il lui avait promise sous la contrainte de son père.

Elliot trouva son ami auprès de ses parents et celui-ci était visiblement heureux de s'en écarter. Le second des Bennet voulait lui présenter Miss Gladys dont il lui avait longuement parlé mais la demoiselle restait introuvable. Déçus, Ils retournèrent dans la salle de bal où trépignait Rosemary. Elliot n'eut donc pas le choix de lui prendre le bras et l'emmener sur la piste.

Miss Rosemary Collins n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'assister à un bal et ses connaissances de la danse était pratiquement nulles si ce n'est les quelques pas que Mrs Bennet lui avait gentiment appris quelques jours auparavant. Elle portait ce qu'elle avait apporté de plus joli dans sa malle, c'est à dire une robe gris souris boutonnée jusqu'au cou et comme bijou une sobre croix de bronze. L'assemblée s'amusait de voir Elliot essayer de garder une certaine prestance au bras de celle qui lui marchait sur les pieds et piaillait bruyamment.

Mais la plus amusée intérieurement devait certainement être Miss Felicity Darcy qui, dans un coin de la pièce, ne manquait rien du pathétique tableau.

Elliot ne fut pas mécontent d'entendre les dernières notes et s'excusa promptement auprès de sa partenaire afin de chercher un rafraîchissement et de s'éviter par la même occasion une seconde danse en sa compagnie. Il se frayait un chemin parmi la foule lorsque Christopher, sans cavalière, vint le rejoindre.

\- La danse fut agréable? Lui demanda-t-il

\- Ne m'en parlez pas! Plutôt danser avec la première dame que je croise que de retenter l'expérience! Ironisa t-il.

Un peu excédé à la vue de Miss Rosemary qui se dirigeait vers eux, il se retourna rapidement et bouscula quelqu'un. Il se retrouva alors nez à nez avec une demoiselle qui lui fit une révérence.

\- Mr Bennet, Mr Lucas

\- Miss Darcy ! Dit-il surpris. Puis, se rendant compte de son manque de galanterie, il ajouta: Veuillez pardonner ma brusquerie.

\- Vous êtes tout pardonné, dit-elle.

Christopher, amusé de la situation lui donna un coup de coude pour lui rappeler ses dernières paroles.

\- Oh, Miss Darcy, accepteriez-vous de danser avec moi? Fit-il en tendant sa main.

\- Avec plaisir Mr Bennet. Et elle apposa sa main gantée sur celle d'Elliot.

C'est hébété par ses propres paroles et de la réponse qu'il emmena la jolie demoiselle de Pemberley sur la piste. Elle était resplendissante dans sa robe de soie bleu nuit. Elle portait au cou une simple perle attachée par un ruban de satin et Elliot se surprit à penser que la simplicité de ses apparats rendait justice à sa beauté. Elle dansait divinement bien et Elliot n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir été le cavalier d'une femme aussi gracieuse et aussi expérimentée. Puis il se ressaisit en repensant aux premières paroles qu'elle avait eu à son égard et aux atrocités que Miss Gladys lui avait confiées. Il se raidit et sa partenaire s'en rendit compte.

\- Allez-vous bien Mr Bennet? Le bal est-il à votre goût? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Désappointé qu'elle entame la conversation, il répondit:

\- Oui tout à fait. Il n'avait point envie de discuter avec celle qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais inviter danser.

\- Je vous ai vu avec Miss Wickham l'autre jour, la connaissez-vous depuis longtemps ?

\- Non, nous venions de la rencontrer lorsque vous nous avez croisés ce jour-là.

\- Si je peux vous donner un conseil d'amie, Monsieur Bennet, éloignez-vous de cette personne le plus possible.

\- Vous qui me donnez un conseil « d'amie », elle m'a justement fait part qu'elle avait perdu votre amitié il y a de cela fort longtemps. Dit-il d'une voix un peu énervée.

\- J'ignore ce qu'elle a pu vous raconter sur ma personne. Ses manières sont séduisantes j'en conviens, mais on n'attrape pas les mouches avec du vinaigre.

\- Ainsi donc vous me voyez comme un insignifiant insecte de campagne?

\- Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, Mr Bennet. Je veux juste vous éviter de brûler vos ailes.

Un silence entre eux s'installa et il en profita pour regarder les danseurs autour d'eux. Il fut surpris de voir sa cousine aux bras de Mark. Lui qui n'avait de cesse de critiquer la pratique de la danse, voilà qu'il invitait l'épuisante cousine de son chef! Plus loin, James et Charline égayaient la salle de leurs sourires radieux.

À la fin de la musique ils se saluèrent et Carl Bingley vint prestement proposer à Felicity Darcy son bras qu'elle prit avec peu d'entrain. Elliot, lui, regagna Christopher resté seul sur le côté.

\- Vous formez un joli couple tous les deux, le taquina son ami. Je vous félicite, Elliot.

\- Arrêtez donc. Vous savez que tout nous oppose Miss Darcy et moi.

\- En êtes-vous sûr? Puis il ajouta:

\- J'ai pu l'observer tout à ma guise et je puis vous dire que son regard ne vous a pas lâché depuis que vous êtes arrivé dans cette salle, mon ami.

Cette simple phrase lui donna comme un frisson qu'il interpréta comme de l'agacement.

Puis ils regardèrent l'assemblée, se réjouirent de l'avancement des sentiments de James envers Miss Charline et observèrent dubitatifs Mark et Miss Rosemary qui entamaient leur seconde danse.

\- Votre chère cousine aurait-elle réussi à dérider votre frère Mark?

\- J'en suis le premier étonné !

\- Je m'apprêtais à l'inviter mais je présume que son carnet de bal doit être rempli.

\- Je l'ignore, Christopher, mais vous pouvez profiter de toutes les danses qu'elle espérait que je lui propose ce soir! Seriez-vous intéressé ?

\- Ma foi, elle n'est peut-être pas une beauté mais je ne suis guère mieux. Elle a eu une bonne éducation, a sensiblement mon âge, n'est pas frivole et son père est un homme honnête. Je n'attends pas plus d'une épouse. Certes, ce n'est pas une Miss Bingley ou une Miss Darcy au grand dam de ma pauvre mère mais je pense que mes parents ne désapprouveraient pas mon choix.

Elliot connaissait son ami depuis l'enfance et s'il y avait un sujet pour lequel ils n'étaient point d'accord c'était bien celui du mariage. Aussi il écouta son ami sans arriver à le comprendre.

Et le bal se termina doucement aux alentours de minuit. Rien de tout ce qu'Elliot espérait ne se produisit et ce qui s'y passa n'était en rien ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. A part pour James qui semblait flotter sur un nuage depuis des heures.

Miss Wickham brilla par son absence. Le père Bennet, un peu éméché avait terminé la soirée en clamant les futures épousailles de son plus beau fils. Son épouse, morte de honte, se blottissait dans son châle. Mark avait passé le reste de la soirée en grande conversation avec le cousin Collins. Kyle ne digérait visiblement pas les huîtres et Lysander s'était pâmé dans son nouveau pantalon auprès de jeunes demoiselles rougissantes. Miss Rosemary Collins épuisée, s'était affalée inélégamment dans un sofa. Carl Bingley avait gardé son masque de dédain toute la soirée, son frère a palabré chasse avec certains convives et son épouse a visiblement apprécié tous les mets et amuse-bouches du buffet.

Quant à Miss Darcy...

Elliot ne savait qu'en penser. Même s'il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais, il la trouvait particulièrement belle mais aussi terriblement agaçante, cultivée mais hautaine, intelligente mais asociale, gracieuse mais orgueilleuse, de bonne éducation mais pernicieuse, riche mais dédaigneuse.

Non, Miss Darcy était pour lui un véritable mystère qui suscitait en lui plus une curiosité ambiguë qu'une méchante indifférence.


	17. Rosemary

Rosemary

Au petit matin, Rosemary Collins n'arrivait plus à dormir. Sa nuit avait été mouvementée et son réveil n'aida en rien à calmer son esprit. Elle restait là blottie sous les couvertures, appréhendant d'en sortir et affronter le froid de sa petite chambre à Longbourn. Elle regarda autour d'elle, les braises étaient presque éteintes et un rai de lumière se frayait déjà un chemin à travers les épais rideaux.

Miss Collins n'avait pas l'habitude des gentilles attentions que lui prodiguait son hôtesse Mrs Bennet depuis son arrivée. Ces bons petits plats, les pas de danse appris en cachette de son père, quelques romans prêtés et cette chambre, bien que sobrement décorée, était devenue son havre de paix où elle pouvait se retirer lorsque la présence permanente et masculine de ses cousins se faisait oppressante.

Fille unique, elle avait toujours vécu dans une maison où le calme et l'ordre régnait. Son père, très investi par son pastorat, mettait un point d'honneur à appliquer dans son foyer ce qu'il exigeait de ses ouailles. Ouailles qu'il critiquait longuement lors des repas et d'une manière peu charitable. Sa mère, soumise, se contentait de ce que la vie lui avait donné. Et Rosemary grandit entre ces deux adultes qui ne montraient aucun signe d'affection ou de chaleur humaine. Ainsi la petite fille devint vite une infatigable bavarde pour combler inconsciemment le silence et le vide affectif de la maison. Son père lui avait prodigué son enseignement, limité aux prières et au minimum de ce qui est utile à une jeune fille respectable. Aucune futilité permise car d'après l'interprétation que le pasteur avait du Livre Saint, les femmes n'étaient faites que pour se marier et enfanter.

Elle devint donc au fil du temps une demoiselle polie et sage qui aidait son père sur le lieu de culte à aligner les bancs, allumer les bougies et le soir cousait des coussins de prières.

Son entourage était limité à quelques connaissances de son père, croisés le dimanche. Parmi eux, le plus vénérable était sans nul doute Lord de Bourgh. Propriétaire depuis des générations du domaine de Rosing proche de chez eux. Cet homme hautain et condescendant intimidait Rosemary qui avait bien compris qu'aucun de ses babillages n'était permis en sa présence.

Elle n'avait pas d'amis, car chaque tentative de s'en créer était vite interrompue soit par son patriarche soit par son bavardage sans intérêt qui lassait vite ses interlocuteurs.

Aussi elle se réjouissait secrètement des rares soirées où elle était invitée avec sa mère dans le majestueux et effrayant domaine de Rosing afin d'être les deux partenaires de jeux de cartes des nièces du Lord, Miss Felicity Darcy et lady Helen Matlock, lors de leur visite annuelle.

Miss Helen, une adorable lady à la chevelure rousse flamboyante était un véritable soleil dans les pièces sombres du domaine. Plus jeune de quelques années, toujours apprêtée à la mode londonienne, elle impressionnait beaucoup Rosemary qui buvait ses paroles. Lady Helen racontait avec énergie les bals ou opéras auxquels elle avait assisté et les gens qu'elle y avait croisés. Ce monde de faste et de plaisirs inaccessibles pour Miss Collins la faisait rêver même si elle savait parfaitement où était son rang et son devoir.

Miss Darcy, tout aussi gracieuse et élégante, savait d'un seul regard rappeler à Miss Collins où était sa place. Elle était excessivement instruite et cultivée et ses conversations dépassaient bien souvent les compétences de Rosemary qui se sentait encore plus insipide face à elle.

A la suite du décès de sa femme, Mr Collins, devenu aigri, prit, sous les conseils avisés du Lord, la ferme décision de se trouver un gendre.

C'est ainsi que pour la première fois de sa vie, Rosemary quitta sa région natale pour voyager avec son père dans le Hertfordshire. Il lui expliqua succinctement lors du trajet qu'elle allait faire connaissance de cinq cousins et que, parmi eux, elle y trouverait un époux. Il n'était pas dans la nature de son patriarche de laisser le choix à sa fille, surtout concernant son avenir, aussi elle prit ce geste comme un cadeau, même si elle ne comprit pas la nécessité de faire tant de chemin dans ce but ni l'intérêt que ce soit absolument parmi un cousin. Elle arriva donc très intimidée dans cette grande maison un peu défraîchie où vivaient ces cinq jeunes hommes complètement inconnus.

Les deux plus jeunes qu'elle, de plus d'une dizaine d'années, furent vites classés comme trop enfantins à ses yeux et elle les traita vite comme tels. Mais l'aîné, James, se démarquait des autres, naturellement beau et avenant, elle se décida sur le moment qu'il ferait un parfait mari, sans réfléchir à ce qui caractérisait exactement un bon d'un mauvais.

À la question de son père le lendemain, elle n'hésita pas à nommer l'aîné des Bennet. Mais elle comprit ensuite que le jeune homme sélectionné était déjà engagé. N'ayant pas été élevée dans un esprit romanesque, elle se se formalisa pas, d'autan que par la suite elle apprit que l'heureuse élue n'était autre que la meilleure amie de Miss Darcy de Pemberley.

Cela rendait la famille Bennet encore plus intéressante de savoir que ces jeunes hommes côtoyaient de telles personnes. C'est d'ailleurs lors d'une de ces rares sorties, que son père autorisa du bout des lèvres, qu'elle croisa Miss Darcy et Miss Bingley. Si elle ne connaissait que de nom la première, la seconde semblait ne pas la reconnaître. Jusqu'au jour de ce fameux bal de Netherfield! Son premier bal.

Tout l'avait émerveillée: le lieu illuminé de milles feux, les tenues des demoiselles et leurs jolies coiffures, la musique entraînante, la douceur des plats, la gentillesse de Miss Bingley... Ses cousins Elliot et Mark lui avait promis des danses et c'est auprès de l'élégant Elliot qu'elle souhaitait entamer cette inoubliable soirée.

Elle se sentait si fière à son bras, virevoltant gaiement à s'en faire tourner la tête. Elliot semblait troublé de ce vis à vis aussi elle l'avait distrait du mieux qu'elle avait pu. Ensuite ce fut le cousin Mark qui l'invita, toujours poli et à l'écoute, et enfin ce fut le grand Christopher Lucas qui suivit. Elle ne le connaissait que peu, mais la soirée lui permit de faire plus ample connaissance. Elle découvrit en lui un homme attentionné et très plaisant.

Les boissons servies ne la désaltèrent pas suffisamment et ce fut dans une douce euphorie qu'elle termina la soirée sous le regard désapprobateur de son patriarche.

Ce matin, elle se remémorait, les étoiles pleins les yeux tous ces souvenirs. Mais elle prit doucement conscience de toutes entorses à son éducation qu'elle avait perpétrées en une seule soirée. Vice des plaisirs de la danse et du léger badinage, vice de l'orgueil, de la gourmandise, de l'envie et de l'ivresse. Recroquevillée dans son lit, elle rougit en repensant à ce qu'elle avait fait et blêmit aussi vite en songeant aux remontrances que son père lui ferait.

Le séjour à Longbourn prenait doucement fin, et il lui fallait maintenant faire un choix sur celui avec qui elle devrait partager le restant de sa vie. Ces jours passé dans le Hertfordshire l'avaient changé. En observant Miss Bingley au bras de James, elle découvrit ce que certains appellent l'amour. En voyant Elliot au bras de la fascinante Miss Darcy, elle avait senti une pointe de jalousie, qu'elle jugea assez vite mal venue. Elle avait pu remarquer que la relation qu'entretenaient les époux Bennet ne ressemblait en rien à celle de ses propres parents, car même s'ils ne montraient pas de signes évidents d'affection, il régnait dans la maisonnée une vie et une énergie pour elle jusque-là inconnues.

Qu'allait-t'elle répondre à son père? Avec quel homme se sentait-elle le mieux?

Elliot avait l'attrait physique, l'intelligence et était travailleur.

Mark, qui aurait aimé être pasteur, semblait plaire à son père. Il avait toujours été avenant avec elle même s'il ne se dégageait de lui aucune chaleur.

Et enfin il y avait Mr Christopher Lucas, il n'était certes pas un cousin, mais il était issu d'une famille respectable et appréciée, il avait plus ou moins son âge, était sérieux, avait de la conversation, et s'il n'était pas aussi beau que son ami Elliot, il dégageait de lui un charme certain qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Ce fut donc l'esprit embrouillé qu'elle se rendit au tête-à-tête avec son père dans le bureau de Mr Bennet réquisitionné pour l'occasion.


	18. Les prétendants

**Les prétendants**

Quand Mr Bennet convoquait un de ses fils à son bureau, cela n'augurait jamais rien de bon. Or, ce jour-là ce fut pas un mais deux de ses fils qui étaient attendus, qui plus est en compagnie de leur mère.

Elliot, qui se doutait un peu de la raison, et son frère Mark nerveux franchirent ensemble la porte de la pièce exclusive du maître des lieux.

Le père nonchalamment installé derrière son bureau fumait et son épouse, assise dans un fauteuil près de lui, semblait inquiète.

\- Mes fils, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Elliot se raidit. Une bonne nouvelle de la part du père en était rarement une pour ses fils aînés.

\- Lors d'un long entretien avec le Cousin Collins, nous sommes arrivés à converser sur le bon moment auquel les jeunes gens doivent envisager sérieusement le mariage.

Un silence s'installa et Elliot réprima un soupir en pensant « Nous y voilà !»

\- Votre charmante cousine Rosemary a toutes les qualités pour être une bonne épouse. Elle est bien élevée, elle est...

Le patriarche cherchait ses mots

\- Enfin, elle est bien comme il faut! Vous vous doutez que, comme James est pratiquement fiancé avec la délicieuse Miss Bingley, je ne lui ai point demandé de venir m'écouter.

\- Rosemary a-t'elle l'un de nous en vue ? Questionna Mark, la voix légèrement chevrotante.

\- Pas exactement... Voilà, elle vous trouve tous les trois de charmants messieurs et... son père vous propose que celui qui est intéressé d'épouser la demoiselle se fasse connaître le plus rapidement auprès de lui.

\- Vous avez dit « tous les trois », père. Qui est le troisième? Fit Elliot.

\- Mmmh oui, enfin, elle vous a distingué tous deux et... Christopher Lucas. Il lâcha le dernier nom les dents serrées.

Elliot et son frère se regardèrent dubitatifs.

\- Lanceriez-vous une sorte de compétition entre nous? interrogea Mark.

Mr Bennet regarda sa femme et y vit du mécontentement.

\- Une compétition? Quel vilain mot! Non, nous sommes là, votre mère et moi, pour savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Par ces mots soudainement adoucis il tentait d'inclure sa femme dans la discussion, espérant ainsi tempérer les réactions de ses fils.

\- Mark, je ne suis pas intéressé... Fit Elliot.

\- Avant de vous prononcer, interrompit le père un peu anxieux, je dois vous préciser quelque chose... voilà, dans sa grande bonté le cousin Collins est prêt à transmuer sa part de la valeur de Longbourn en dote pour sa fille.

\- Donc si je vous comprends bien, elle n'aurait pas de dote mais votre dette envers lui serait... annulée ? Fit pensivement Mark

\- C'est exactement cela, fit leur mère un peu émue. Mais je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligés...

\- Néanmoins, Repris le père d'une voix forte, il faut que vous en teniez compte!

\- Est-ce que Christopher en a été prévenu ? Il me semble qu'il est en droit de pouvoir lui aussi faire sa demande. Dit Elliot. Je vais de ce pas le chercher.

\- Un instant, Elliot! Tempérez votre énergie et réfléchissez: si Christopher Lucas venait à se déclarer le premier, nous devrions toujours la part de l'héritage au cousin et celle-ci devrait être rapidement disponible pour servir de dote conséquente à Miss Collins!

\- Je comprends votre point de vue, père, mais je ne peux faire sans l'en informer!

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, fit la mère d'une petite voix. J'ai déjà envoyé un pli à Lucas Lodge.

\- Comment? Et ce sans m'en avertir? Ragea le père.

Elliot regarda sa mère avec reconnaissance.

\- Je vais épouser Miss Collins.

Ces quelques mots prononcés stoppèrent net l'ambiance qui commençait à s'échauffer et tous tournèrent le regard vers Mark.

Se triturant les mains, il regardait fixement devant lui.

\- En êtes-vous sûr, Mark? Fit la mère, émue.

\- Oui. Comme dit père, Rosemary a tout pour faire une bonne épouse et... je ne vous cache pas que derrière cet acte de bonté envers la famille, je perçois un intérêt plus... personnel.

Les parents et le frère étaient tout ouïe.

\- Vous n'ignorez pas que j'ai toujours voulu entreprendre des études de théologie et le pasteur Collins à une paroisse qui semble importante. Il pourrait avoir besoin de mes services auprès de lui et n'ayant point de fils... son ministère pourrait un jour me revenir... permettant par la même occasion de subvenir au besoin de sa fille!

\- Mon fils, que vous êtes habile! Depuis quand établissiez-vous ce plan? Fit Mr Bennet épaté.

\- Cela est venu petit à petit, au fil des discussions avec Mr Collins. Fit-il gêné. Je n'envisageait point le mariage si jeune et surtout si vite, j'ai presque dix ans de moins que Miss Collins. Mais si elle m'a remarquée et son père accepte ma demande, je pense que je pourrais y trouver ma voie. Le fait de savoir maintenant que par ce mariage je résoudrai vos difficultés pécuniaires ajoute à ma décision la joie de la bonne action qu'est de vous ôter un poids conséquent à vous tous.

La mère se leva de son fauteuil et courut enlacer son fils que la providence avait voulu bon et sage. Le père fit fièrement une tape sur l'épaule de Mark et Elliot, abasourdi, regarda son frère sortir de la pièce et chercher après Mr Collins.


	19. La pièce

La pièce

L'annonce surprenante des épousailles de Mark Bennet et Miss Collins à tôt fait le tour des environs. Mr Collins montrait une mine soulagée et fière d'un homme qui avait brillamment accompli sa mission. Il songeait déjà à ce que dirait Lord de Bourg sur le sérieux de son futur gendre. Sa fille semblait se contenter de ce que le sort avait décidé pour elle, car même si le bel Elliot ou le charmant Christopher n'avaient pas fait leur demande, le troisième fils Bennet paraissait être un jeune homme tout à fait respectable et qui plaisait beaucoup à son père. Le fiancé imaginait doucement sa nouvelle vie, loin de sa région natale et de ses remuants frères. Mr Bennet s'enorgueillait d'avoir un fils si avisé et Mrs Bennet réfléchissait déjà à tout ce que son fils et son épouse sans dote auraient besoin pour s'installer. Les deux cadets, eux, piaffaient de voir que leur frère à peine plus âgé qu'eux se mette si tôt la bague au doigt avec une si terne personne.

Elliot avait eu le mauvais rôle de l'annoncer à son ami Lucas. Absent lorsque la missive de Mrs Bennet était arrivée à Lucas Lodge, Christopher avait dû faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et souhaita sincèrement tous ses vœux de bonheur au nouveau couple.

La famille Bennet passait par toutes les émotions, car à peine eut-il le temps de féliciter son jeune frère, que James reçut un courrier de Carl Bingley. Celui-ci annonçait qu'il avait des affaires urgentes à voir avec son frère sur Londres et ignorait quand ils pourraient revenir dans le Hertfordshire. Miss Charline Bingley ne pouvant décemment rester seule à Netherfield, accompagnerait ses frères et l'épouse de Louis. Quant à Miss Darcy, elle rentrait rejoindre son jeune frère..

Le pudique James ne montra à personne son désarroi mais son frère Elliot le connaissait assez intimement pour comprendre les émotions que son frère traversait. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire sa demande auprès de Charline et n'avait pas eu la confirmation que ses sentiments étaient tout autant partagés.

Elliot entreprit un soir de changer les idées de James et l'emmena à Meryton. Il était curieux de découvrir la fameuse pièce Les Censi de Shelley. Les critiques qu'il avait entendu étaient des plus contradictoires aussi ils préfèrent y aller juste à deux pour s'en rendre compte par eux-mêmes. Le fait que Miss Wickham en était la principale interprète ajoutait une très jolie cerise sur le gâteau.

Les frères Bennet furent agréablement surpris de la pièce. Miss Gladys était revêtue d'une toge à la romaine et avait enrubanné sa chevelure blonde d'un large foulard blanc. Cette tenue qui se voulait historique laissait entrevoir une délicate épaule et les deux frères se félicitèrent de n'avoir point emmené Kyle et Lysander qui auraient assurément gloussé en la voyant. En plus de la beauté de l'artiste, son jeu était plutôt convainquant, une énergie douce dégageant de sa personne. Son rôle: Beatrice Censi, fille de nobles italiens, décide de se rebeller de son père débauché, brutal et incestueux et commet, avec l'aide de sa marâtre, l'assassinat de leur tortionnaire.

On était loin du romantisme habituel et de la poésie pure dont se délectaient les clientes de la librairie où travaillait Elliot. Derrière cette tragédie historique, l'auteur et les comédiens proposaient une figure féminine qui osait faire face à toutes les formes de pouvoir et d'autorité, ce qui était particulièrement audacieux dans cette Angleterre croyante et pudibonde.

Assurément, le reste de la famille Bennet ainsi de le Cousin Collins et sa fille ne devraient jamais voir cette pièce au risque d'en choquer plus d'un!

A la fin de la représentation, Miss Wickham qui avait aperçu les deux frères dans le public, les invita à se joindre à la troupe pour récolter leurs impressions et elle ne fut pas déçue. Ces deux hommes cultivés avaient visiblement apprécié.

Attablés autour d'un verre, ils palabraient de sujets variés avec quelques comédiens. L'une d'entre eux ne semblait pas indifférente aux charmes de James mais celui-ci ne s'en rendait pas compte, trop occupé à écouter les anecdotes de la vie des artistes. Elliot observait discrètement Miss Gladys.

Cette jeune demoiselle était intrigante. Ses manières, loin d'être vulgaires, étaient au contraire celles d'une lady, probablement influencées par son enfance passée dans ce domaine de Pemberley auprès de Mrs Darcy, sa marraine. Elle lui raconta plus en détail avec un regard mélancolique l'affection que cette dernière lui tenait. Au décès de sa mère, femme de compagnie de Mrs Darcy depuis des années, la maîtresse des lieux s'engagea à parfaire elle-même éducation de Miss Gladys et de la doter pour le jour où elle trouverait un époux. Mais Mrs Darcy décéda quelques années seulement après la mère de MIss Gladys.

Elliot écoutait avec intérêt son histoire. Miss Gladys n'avait rien d'une écervelée ni d'une demoiselle de petite vertu. Elle continua ses confidences. Quelques années plus tard, elle avais fait la connaissance d'un jeune homme de bonne famille qui souhaitait l'épouser. Elle alla voir Miss Darcy pour qu'elle prenne les dispositions concernant la dote promise par sa mère mais Miss Darcy refusa sans management. Sans dote, la famille du soupirant refusa le mariage et Miss Gladys put pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Elliot était consterné. Il savait Miss Darcy hautaine et dédaigneuse pour les personnes qui ne sont pas de la même condition qu'elle, mais ne l'aurait pas imaginé si perfide et méchante.

En rentrant à Longbourn ce soir-là, les deux frères étaient contents de leur virée à Meryton. James semblait avoir un peu atténué sa peine durant quelques heures et Elliot avait un peu plus fait connaissance de cette Miss Wickham.

\- Merci Elliot de m'avoir sorti, la soirée était plaisante et il est toujours agréable de faire de nouvelles connaissances.

\- Je suis content que cela vous ait diverti, James. Nous avons si peu l'occasion de voir de nouveaux visages.

\- Cette vie d'artiste, voguant de villes en villes, est fascinante! Bien qu'elle n'est point faite pour moi. Il soupira. Je la voyait déjà toute tracée... mais me voilà à mon point de départ, avec le sentiment d'être encore plus seul qu'avant. Fit-il plus pour lui. Il se confiait enfin.

\- Oh James, je suis profondément désolé pour vous, mais vous devez garder espoir. Tous les invités au bal de Netherfield ont vus comme moi l'attachement que vous portait Miss Charline. Leur départ postpose votre demande mais pas votre tendresse. Prenez patience, elle reviendra bien vite.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. La lettre de Carl ne mentionnait pas qu'ils comptaient revenir en Hertfordshire ni renouveler le bail l'année prochaine. Vous connaissez l'adage : loin des yeux, loin du cœur.

\- Alors si Miss Charline ne peut revenir vers vous, qu'est-ce qui vous empêche d'aller vers elle?

\- Aller à Londres?

\- Prenez quelques jours de congés, le brave notaire vous doit bien cela! Et rendez visite à notre oncle et tante Gardinier. Voilà fort longtemps qu'ils ne vous ont vus. Vous savez comme moi combien ils vous apprécient et leurs garçons seront heureux de vous retrouver. Ils doivent avoir tant changés.

\- Votre idée est bonne mais pensez-vous que Miss Bingley accepterait de me voir?

\- Évidemment, vous ne pouvez lui écrire mais rien de vous empêche de prétexter votre désir de revoir Carl pour vous rencontrer sa sœur.

\- Je vais y songer. Fit-Il pensivement.

Ils terminèrent le chemin en silence. James reprenait doucement espoir de pouvoir revoir sa douce Charline et se déclarer enfin.

Elliot, lui, repensait à Miss Gladys. Son charme particulier, ses manières et sa culture étaient rafraîchissants mais il réalisait qu'il ne ressentait pas d'attirance particulière pour la demoiselle. Visiblement pas autant que James pour Miss Charline.  
Il se demandait ce que pourrait être la vie avec une artiste comme elle, habituée à plaire et toujours voyager. Est-ce que ce genre de vie qu'il voulait? Non, il était trop épris de calme et de nature. Autre chose le mettait un peu mal à l'aise, pourquoi s'épanchait-elle si facilement à lui, qui n'était sommes toutes qu'un inconnu? Il trouvait dérangeant qu'elle lui confie tant de choses aussi personnelles et désagréables sur Miss Darcy dont il venait justement de faire connaissance. Si son caractère franc lui faisait couramment dire ce qu'il pensait, il détestait en revanche les ragots et les médisances.


	20. George et Felicity

George et Felicity

Miss Darcy, n'était pas mécontente de quitter le Hertfordshire et surtout ses habitants. Elle pensait que revoir son frère lui apporterait la sérénité.

Georges était devenu un grand jeune homme qui ressemblait assez peu à sa sœur, une abondante chevelure blonde et indisciplinée encadrait un visage timide et souriant. Il résidait à Londres auprès de son percepteur depuis quelques semaines. Ils visitaient notamment ensemble les nombreux musées. Georges profitait aussi de ce séjour à la capitale pour perfectionner son escrime et sa pratique du pianoforte grâce à son professeur particulier.

Il était heureux de savoir que sa sœur rentrait enfin. Il aurait ainsi des visites, quelqu'un avec qui converser et jouer de la musique. Peut-être même l'emmènera t-elle cette année au théâtre ou voir un concert? Il allait sur ses dix-sept ans, il se savait trop jeune pour entrer dans un club de gentlemen mais il se jugeait trop vieux pour continuer à être ainsi chaperonné.

Dans moins d'un an, il entrerait à l'université, d'Oxford ou de Cambridge. Il hésitait encore quel était son domaine de prédilection. Peut-être la géographie? Il rêvait de voyager et visiter le monde comme l'avait fait sa sœur au même âge mais sa timidité et l'absence de son père ne lui donnaient ni le courage ni l'opportunité. Il se sentait encore trop introverti pour envisager la finance et inexpérimenté pour déjà gérer son propre domaine. Il se donnait quelques mois pour faire son entrée en société et rencontrer des personnes passionnés qui avaient trouvé leur voie afin de pouvoir choisir la sienne.

Heureusement il lui restait le piano qu'il pratiquait quotidiennement, lui permettant de combler sa solitude et faire ressortir ses émotions qu'il ne pouvait ouvertement exprimer.

Ainsi c'est sur des notes joyeuses que Felicity entra tel un chat dans le salon bleu de Darcy House pour y surprendre son jeune frère. Quand il la vit, il s'arrêta de jouer, se leva avec un large sourire et vint apposer un baiser sur la joue de sa chère sœur.

La vie à Londres cette année fut moins plaisante pour Felicity qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Accompagnée de son frère, elle rendit visite à certaines connaissances et ils prient part ensemble à quelques mondanités qu'ils ne pouvaient repousser. Elle trouva la société terriblement prévisible, superficielle et obséquieuse. Partout où ils paraissaient tout n'était que courbettes, flatteries, envies et hypocrisies.

George se montrait aimable comme à son habitude mais semblait indifférent aux œillades que les mères et leurs filles lui jetaient. Depuis un an, il avait perdu de sa candeur et gardait des distances avec les dames qui n'étaient pas de son cercle restreint, au grand dam de beaucoup de demoiselles fraîchement présentées à la cour qui voyaient en lui un des plus jeune, beau et riche parti de l'Angleterre.

Entre les sorties, les visites s'enchaînaient. Felicity aurait bien apprécié avoir simplement celle de son amie Charline, qui montrait des signes visibles de mélancolie, malheureusement elle ne venait jamais sans être chaperonnée par son frère Carl et parfois même avec Louis et son insipide épouse.

Lors d'une de ces après-midi, Carl demanda à sa sœur et à George de les distraire en jouant ensemble un peu de pianoforte. Visiblement satisfait de les rapprocher l'un et l'autre le plus possible mais ne les écoutant qu'à moitié, il vint s'assoir à côté de Felicity pour lui parler tout bas.

\- J'ai reçu une surprise étonnante mais peu plaisante aujourd'hui. Une invitation de Mr James Bennet à venir prendre le thé chez son oncle de Cheapside!

\- Il est donc à Londres. Constata pensivement Miss Darcy.

\- Oui et il souhaite rester en relation avec nous. Notre lettre ne lui a pas suffi...

\- Votre lettre, Carl. Reprit Miss Darcy.

\- Oui ma lettre mais vous n'avez rien fait pour me dissuader de l'écrire!

\- Certes, je crains que ce jeune homme, aussi séduisant et de bonne manière soit-il, ne se révèle être qu'un coureur de dote comme son père.

\- Que dois-je faire selon vous? Me rendre à Cheapside?

Le morceau prit fin et Felicity, agacée par les palabres malvenus de Carl qui lui avait empêché d'apprécier la musique, se leva en applaudissant poliment les deux musiciens.

\- Vous trouverez ce qu'un homme du monde se doit de faire, Carl. Oh, il vous racontera sûrement qu'un de ses frères va bientôt se marier. Lâcha t-elle

\- Comment savez-vous cela? Lequel? Seriez-vous en liaison avec la famille?  
Felicity s'amusait de la réaction de Carl Bingley, visiblement intrigué et inquiet.

Puis, elle s'adressa à son frère:

\- George, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous le dire, j'ai reçu des nouvelles de Lady Helen. Lord et Lady Matlock sont partis sur le continent, en voyage dans le sud de la France et notre chère cousine se retrouve seule à Rosings.

\- Pauvre cousine! Elle doit sûrement tenir compagnie à votre « cher fiancé »! Gloussa Georges, puis il se tourna vers Charline en lui chuchotant à l'oreille et ils se mirent à rires tous deux tout bas.

Felicity avait remarqué la crispation de son voisin à ces derniers mots.

\- George, cessez je vous prie. Andrew est notre cousin! Fît-elle visiblement plus amusée que outrée par la réaction puérile de son frère.

\- Disons plutôt qu'il est « votre promis », nous attendons tous le grand jour où il vous fera sa demande.

\- En effet, Répondit Miss Darcy en soupirant, souriante à l'allusion de son frère.

Carl était prostré sur le sofa, n'arrivant que difficilement à assimiler cet échange. Elle continua néanmoins leur conversation.

\- Que diriez-vous si nous écourtions notre séjour à Londres pour faire une escale à Rosing avant de retourner à Pemberley ? Vous vous entendez si bien avec notre charmante cousine et son séjour lui semblerait moins long en notre compagnie.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est si... adorable et amusante notre douce Helen et rien que pour elle j'accepte d'affronter le vénérable et terrifiant Lord de Bourgh! Fît-il avec emphase et fausse résignation.

Carl ne connaissait pas la famille des Darcy, et il ignorait jusqu'alors que Miss Darcy était promise à un cousin, fils de Lord et sûrement Lord lui-même et que George appréciait manifestement une cousine, une lady nommée Helen. Et ils étaient tous deux prêts à quitter la vie trepidante de la capitale et se passer de la presence de leurs « amis » pour se rendre auprès d'eux? Sa tête tournait à ce constat que rien n'était acquit et qu'il était loin d'atteindre le but qu'il s'était fixé, il y a de cela quelques années.


	21. Le presbytère

Le presbytère Hunsford

Miss Collins était repartie avec son père le lendemain de l'annonce des fiançailles et il fut convenu qu'un bon mois serait suffisant pour publier les bans et organiser le mariage à Hunsford.

La maison des Collins et la calèche de Longbourn ne pouvant contenir tous les Bennet, les parents durent se résoudre à laisser les deux cadets partir avec James en séjour à Londres chez leur oncle Gardinier venu les chercher. James était tourmenté à l'idée de retrouver ou non les Bingley et se serait bien passé de la compagnie de ses jeunes frères mais il ne le montra pas. Il était bien trop charitable pour ne pas penser aux joies que procurera à ses jeunes frères la vie trépidante de la capitale. Lysander y trouverait les boutiques tant convoitées et Kyle pourrait jouer avec ses jeunes cousins qu'il aimait tant chahuter.

Sur la route menant au Kent, Mark et Elliot se relayait pour diriger la calèche chargée de leurs parents et de tous les effets personnels du fiancé. Mrs Bennet avait également préparé quelques mannes contenant tout ce qu'elle avait pu rassembler afin de subvenir aux besoin d'un jeune ménage sans dote et probablement sans grand trousseau de jeune fille.

Ce fut un attelage poussiéreux et des voyageurs fatigués qui arrivèrent devant le presbytère de Hunford. Situé à côté de l'église, encadré de hauts murs et d'une grille imposante, le presbytère était à l'image de son hôte, sobre et terne, dénué de toute fantaisie.

Après les salutations d'usage et le déchargement des mannes, Rosemary Collins fit visiter la demeure et attribua les deux chambres vacantes. Celle de sa défunte mère était pour ses futurs beaux-parents et une plus petite allait à son futur époux et son frère.

Elliott, lui, fut assigné à se rendre derrière la bâtisse afin de désatteler les chevaux et ranger le véhicule. Il comptait, durant ce séjour, mettre à profit toutes les excuses pour se tenir loin de leurs hôtes inintéressants, aussi il prit le temps de visiter le potager et le petit jardin situés entre les écuries et l'arrière de la maison.

Le potager, en ce milieu du mois de novembre, était en jachère mais les petits écriteaux de bois alignés informaient le passant des légumes que celui-ci avait contenu et démontrait la méticulosité et la rigueur de son jardinier. Le jardin était d'inspiration française par sa symétrie et ses topiaires rigoureusement taillés mais n'avait point le charme des jardins de Versailles avec ses volutes et ses arabesques telles que Elliot avait pu découvrir sur les gravures d'un recueil de la librairie.

Des ronces sur pieds, qui devaient être en saison de splendides rosiers, ajoutaient probablement à ce jardin des couleurs et une touche féminine qu'il aurait manqué à l'ensemble si ils n'étaient point là. Elliot sourit en pensant qu'ils étaient sûrement l'œuvre de Rosemary ou sa mère, une excentricité péniblement tolérée dans ce monde de rectitude et d'austérité. Elliot admira ensuite les fruitiers palissés qui couraient sur les hauts murs de part et d'autre du jardin. Ils devaient dater de plusieurs décennies et offrir chaque année de nombreuses pommes, poires et coings comme le stipulaient les noms latins sur les petits panneaux.

Une gentille bonne qui l'avait aperçu vint lui ouvrir la porte de l'arrière cuisine. Il se présenta, se déchaussa de ses bottes et la suivit vers la chambre qui lui était assignée, un broc d'eau chaude dans les mains.

En entrant dans la chambre, il y découvrit Mark, affairé à se rhabiller afin d'être plus présentable auprès de sa fiancée et son futur beau-père.

Elliot était surpris du calme et de la sérénité qui dégageaient de son frère, si proche de changer de vie et de statut. Il le savait pas particulièrement amoureux de Rosemary, contrairement à James qui était complètement épris de Charline. Cela interloquait fortement Elliot qui se demandait qui de ses deux frères était en fin de compte le plus proche du bonheur.

Elliot balaya la pièce du regard et vit qu'un seul lit occupait la petite chambre d'ami. Il fit la moue. Si les fils Bennet partageaient leur chambre, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient encore partagé leur lit! A la vue de la tête de son aîné, Mark le rassura :

\- Il ne s'agit là que d'une situation pour quelques jours. Puis, se rendant compte de la signification de ses paroles et que dans peu de temps ce serait la chambre et le lit de sa femme qu'il partagerait, il se mit à rougir fortement.  
Elliot se mit à rire et Mark l'accompagna, emplissant tout l'étage de leurs éclats de voix masculines dont la maisonnée n'était pas habituée.


	22. Lady Helen

Lady Helen

Lady Helen Matlock tournait en rond dans sa chambre sombre de Rosings. Elle pestait envers ses parents qui avaient préféré partir à deux en voyage. Elle les avait supplié de les accompagner mais ils avaient jugés la situation française, avec les troupes napoléoniennes qui se multipliaient, pas assez sure pour y emmener une demoiselle, même si ils ne feraient que traverser le sud de la France pour atteindre la péninsule Ibérique.

Au lieu de la faire chaperonner par son frère et sa belle-sœur, Lord Matlock avait exigé qu'elle séjourne jusqu'à Noël chez son oncle Lord de Bourgh, frère aîné de sa mère.

Il n'y avait rien ici pour la distraire à part la compagnie de son cousin Andrew, sensiblement de son âge et de Miss Rosemary Collins.

Elle n'avait rien à reprocher à son cousin, il était poli, instruit et gentil mais leurs conversations étaient aussi futiles qu'ennuyeuses. Rien ne pouvait être reproché à Andrew car tout dans son comportement résultait d'une éducation surprotectrice d'une mère qui chérissait son fils unique comme d'un vrai trésor. Il avait été la seule joie de sa mère qui, une fois son devoir conjugal de fournir un héritier accompli, se jura de ne plus partager le lit avec son sinistre époux jusqu'à son décès, il y a de cela quelques années. Ne restait alors à Andrew un père tel que Lord de Bourgh, aussi exigeant qu'un Général de l'armée britannique, peu ouvert d'esprit et extrêmement pieux.

Lady Helen écrivit donc à sa cousine Felicity Darcy afin de lui demander de la libérer de l'ennui qu'elle allait vivre durant plusieurs semaines. Helen ne doutait pas de l'accueil que ferait son oncle si sa cousine accepterait de venir.

Felicity était la nièce préférée de Lord de Bourgh, bien qu'elle ne porte pas le titre de Lady, c'est la plus accomplie, la plus rigoureuse et surtout la mieux dotée de ses nièces. Lord de Bourgh avait conclu un accord avec Mr Darcy qu'ils marieraient leurs premiers nés afin d'agrandir et prospérer tant le nom des de Bourgh que leur fortune respective.

* * *

 _Ma chère cousine_

 _Je vous écrit de Rosings où je suis arrivée hier. Comme vous le devinez, j'ai du me plier aux désirs de père et mère qui ne voulaient point m'emmener en Espagne. Moi qui aimerai tant sortir de ce pays et voyager ! J'aurais pu aller chez mon frère à Londres, vous rencontrer, George et vous, à quelque bal ou sortie mais au lieu de cela je me retrouve coincée ici dans la terne demeure de notre non moins terne oncle et notre cher cousin Andrew qui lui est toujours aussi soumis. Vous le connaissez aussi bien que moi, il est charmant mais ce n'est point de cette compagnie là dont je rêve!_

 _Que j'aimerai que vous puissiez me rejoindre quelques temps avant que vous ne rentriez pour Pemberley! Rosing est si lugubre et froid en cette période de l'année et sans votre présence je risque de trouver le temps bien long jusque Noël. Que j'envie parfois votre indépendance et votre situation, ensuite je repense à ce que vous avez traversé et les charges qui pèsent sur vos épaules pour me ressaisir._

 _La seule distraction que je pourrais avoir ici sera pour la semaine prochaine. Car, figurez-vous, j'ai une nouvelle étonnante à vous annoncer: Miss Rosemary Collins se marie! Nous nous moquions sur le fait nous serions mariées avant elle et bien la vieille fille bavarde nous aura finalement devancé ! Qui l'eût cru? C'est elle-même qui me l'a annoncée à la sortie de l'église ce matin. Je sais juste qu'il s'agit d'un lointain cousin rencontré dans le Hertfordshire, un certain Mr Bennet. Et le plus étonnant, c'est qu'elle m'a demandé d'être son témoin! La pauvre fille n'a si peu d'amies que dès qu'elle a su que je résidait à Rosing, elle s'est empressée de me remettre ses hommages. Je ne pouvais refuser et la froisser d'autan que oncle et Mr Collins étaient à nos côtés et ont vite coupé court à la conversation._

 _Voilà, n'est-ce pas une surprise ? Je me demande à quoi peut bien ressembler ce monsieur Bennet qui a transformé notre petite Miss Collins en une demoiselle si souriante, à moins que ce soit l'idée du mariage et quitter cette cure et son père qui la rends si épanouie. Je sais juste que le fiancé et une partie de sa famille arrivent à Hunsford d'ici peu. Vous me connaissez suffisamment pour deviner comme je suis curieuse de le découvrir! Et cela me distraira d'Andrew de faire de nouvelles connaissances._

 _Voyez dans quel désarrois je me trouve pour me réjouir de rencontrer de parfaits inconnus! Ayez pitié de votre pauvre cousine qui se languit de votre présence, chère Felicity et venez à mon secours._

 _Avec toute mon affection_

 _Helen_

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Lady Helen invita Miss Collins à Rosings afin d'assouvir sa curiosité et atténuer son ennui. Le temps était clément et doux et elles décidèrent rapidement de sortir se promener loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Comme l'avait prévu Helen, Miss Collins se confia sans détours sur son fiancé et sur leurs projets. Timidement Miss Collins demanda:

\- Lady Helen, cela vous dérangerait-il de faire un détour à l'arrière du parc?

\- Non, évidement. Mais pourquoi donc?

\- Avant le mariage, je souhaitais vous présenter mon fiancé et son frère. Ils sont partis visiter le petit cottage qui sera bientôt le nôtre. Le modeste jardin longe cette partie-là du magnifique parc de votre oncle.

C'est ainsi que les deux demoiselles arrivèrent près du dit cottage. Il était visiblement inhabité depuis longtemps mais Helen lui trouvait un certain charme bucolique bien loin de toute cette austérité de Rosings ou du pres de Hunsford. Un homme assez grand et de large carrure inspectait le toit en haut d'une échelle alors qu'un autre lui parlait d'en bas.

À la vue des jeunes filles, le plus jeune héla son frère et s'approcha d'elles en souriant. Le plus grand descendit de son échelle et vint les rejoindre.

\- Messieurs, permettez-moi de vous présenter Lady Helen Matlock, nièce de Lord de Bourgh qui m'a fait l'honneur d'accepter d'être mon témoin.

\- Lady Helen, je vous présente Mark Bennet mon fiancé et son frère Elliot Bennet venu expressément de Longbourn pour la célébration. Tous se saluèrent poliment.

Depuis qu'il avait été présenté, Helen n'avait presque pas quitté des yeux Elliot. Ses pupilles légèrement dilatées trahissaient un certain ravissement à ce qui lui était donné de voir et elle n'écouta guère les explications des aménagements que le fiancé envisageait pour leur future maison.

Elliot avait aperçu son émoi et cela l'amusa et le flatta. Cette demoiselle à la chevelure flamboyante et aux multiples taches de rousseurs était un véritable soleil dans ce décor presque hivernal.

Les messieurs proposèrent de ramener Lady Helen à Rosings avant de retourner au presbytère. Rosemary, ravie, prit le bras que lui proposait son futur mari et ils laissèrent le frère et la Lady discuter plus en retrait. Elliot et Helen étaient tous deux d'un abord facile et les sujets de conversation arrivèrent tout naturellement. Elliot parla de son Hertfordshire natal et Helen apprit avec amusement qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer et même de danser avec Miss Darcy.

Helen trouva finalement cette journée bien plus distrayante qu'elle ne l'aurait crû et c'est avec une certaine joie de vivre qu'elle soupa ce soir-là avec son oncle et son cousin.


	23. Un mariage à Hunsford

**Voilà, je continue sur ma lancée, je ne pensais pas ecrire une si longue fanfiction.**

 **N'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous trouvez cela trop long, si le ping pong des personñages n'est pas trop complexe ou fatiguant, si vous préférez ou détestez certains personnages, si vous trouvez des fautes ou des incohérences.**

 **À bientot pour la suite.**

 **En italique, les extraits issus du texte orig traduit en français.**

* * *

Un mariage à Hunsford

Les préparatifs allaient bon train à Hunsford grâce aux bons soins de la future belle-mère toujours prête à aider sa bru. Faute de fleurs en cette saison, Mrs Bennet, qui était devenue spécialiste des astuces à moindre coût, eut l'idée de confectionner des fleurs en papier de soie afin de réaliser le bouquet de mariée, d'agrémenter une jolie couronne de lierre et décorer l'autel.

Mrs Bennet avait aussi aidé Mr et Miss Collins dans l'élaboration du repas de noce avec les gibiers que les hommes, Mr Bennet en tête, avaient chassés.

La surprise qu'apporta Lady Helen un matin finit par faire fondre en larmes Rosemary dont l'excitation était arrivée à son paroxysme. Dans un paquet précieusement emballé, elle découvrit une jolie robe bleu pastel et blanche de très bonne confection. Il s'agissait d'une des robes que la Lady avait emmené à Rosings, toutes aussi sages les unes que les autres comme l'exigeait l'oncle dans sa demeure. Le cadeau n'était pas un sacrifice pour Helen mais elle savait que ce geste serait fortement apprécié par la demoiselle. Mrs Bennet aida donc Rosemary également à ajuster la précieuse tenue à ses menues mensurations.

Le jour du mariage c'était enfin et toujours Mrs Bennet qui aida Rosemary à se coiffer et agrafer sa jolie robe et lui offrit à son tour une paire de boucles d'oreilles munies de petites perles en forme de goutte.

\- Je ne peux accepter, vous avez déjà tant fait pour moi.

\- Je les ai reçues de ma mère lors de mon propre mariage, n'ayant point de fille c'est à vous qu'elles reviennent.

\- Vous êtes si bonne avec moi, sanglota t-elle.

\- Séchez vos larmes, Rosemary. Et rendez mon fils Mark heureux.

\- Je vous le promet!

Les trois hommes Bennet et Mr Collins étant partis tôt à l'église, ils ne furent donc pas témoins de toutes ces effusions. De la fenêtre, on entendait déjà les cloches sonner et les bruits de pas et de sabots crissants sur la fine pellicule de neige qui était tombée durant la nuit.

Emmitouflées dans leurs châles, Mrs Bennet et Miss Collins se rendirent ensemble à l'église toute proche. Les paroissiens étaient pour la plupart déjà entrés dans l'édifice, seul Mr Collins attendait fier et impatient devant le perron. Il fit signe à sa fille de se hâter mais son sourire fut adressé à une somptueuse calèche aux armoiries de Rosings qui s'arrêta juste devant lui.

En sortit, un vieil homme digne et hautain, se tenant à une canne ornée, Lord de Bourgh. Il fit solennellement signe au pasteur et lui adressa quelques mots avant d'entrer au chaud dans l'église. Suivit deux jeunes hommes en hauts-de-forme que Rosemary ne reconnut pas de dos. Elle arriva à la hauteur de la calèche juste au moment où Lady Helen apparaissait, lui adressant ses compliments. Une dernière personne descendit alors du véhicule et ce n'est qu'en relevant la tête coiffée d'une chapka de fourrure claire que Rosemary et Mrs Bennet reconnurent Miss Darcy.

Après la surprise d'avoir une visiteuse aussi prestigieuse à son mariage, le ravissement fut total lorsque celle-ci lui tendit un adorable bouquet de roses blanches issues des serres londoniennes.

Après un léger regard en direction de Mrs Bennet, Rosemary offrit prestement son petit bouquet de papier de soie à Lady Helen et accepta, non sans milles remerciements, le bouquet de fleurs fraîches et odorantes. Les deux cousines se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

Sur l'instance de Mark qui s'impatientait devant l'autel, Elliot était venu aux nouvelles des retardataires. Et c'est devant ce tableau surprenant qu'il tomba.

Miss Darcy se dirigeait vers lui dans un long manteau d'hiver. Elle était encore plus jolie que dans ses souvenirs. Lady Helen et Miss Darcy tenaient le bras de deux jeunes hommes qui lui étaient inconnus. Dès que les deux demoiselles le virent, elles lui adressèrent une révérence et entrèrent. Elliot se remit de son trouble lorsque sa mère lui prit le bras avec un petit sourire en coin afin qu'il l'escorte à l'intérieur. Ne restait plus qu'à la mariée et à son père à entrer, ils étaient maintenant très attendus.

La cérémonie fut longue et assez ennuyeuse. L'église était remplie des paroissiens habituels ainsi que quelques curieux venus s'y réchauffer.

Certains regards furent discrètement jetés en direction de Lady Helen, Miss Darcy et même Elliot, le beau témoin.

La mariée, coiffée de sa couronne de lierre et de fleurs de papier semblait heureuse aux côtés de celui à qui elle venait de dire oui. Mark, droit et souriant, ne semblait pas moins ravi. La mère Bennet versa discrètement quelques larmes que son mari lui reprocha. Lord de Bourgh, lui, avait écouté le sermon avec grand intérêt d'autan qu'il en était le principal auteur.

Alors qu'Elliot s'interrogeait sur les deux hommes qui escortaient les demoiselles de Rosings, deux vieilles grenouilles de bénitiers cachées derrière une colonne lui donnèrent involontairement la réponse. Le premier était le fils de Lord de Bourgh, Lord Andrew le promis de Miss Darcy et l'autre n'était pas moins que le beau George Darcy de Pemberley, le jeune frère venu directement de Londres. Maintenant, Elliot pouvait mettre un visage sur ceux qu'il avait tant entendu parler, à Netherfield ou à Hunsford.

La sortie de l'église fut le lieu de tous les compliments et félicitations d'usage et chacun se plia avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Le repas de noces fut donné au presbytère où les meubles avaient été poussés afin d'y contenir tout le monde, y compris les deux nouveaux venus. Mr Collins n'aurait pour rien au monde refusé de recevoir les si nobles héritiers de Pemberley en sa demeure. Le Lord était fier de présenter ses nièces mais parut déçu d'apprendre que tous les connaissaient déjà.

Mark et Rosemary firent ensuite leurs adieux aux convives et prirent la route pour un court voyage de noces à Brighton. Le dépaysement serait total car l'un ni l'autre n'avait encore vu la mer.

L'après-midi se continua doucement en palabres. Miss Darcy observait d'un œil Elliot en pleine conversation avec sa cousine, n'écoutant pas les compliments que lui adressait son hôte. Au bout d'un moment, elle sortit de son mutisme et s'enquit auprès d'Elliot de la santé de ses autres frères. Il répondit que tous allaient bien, puis, après une courte pause, ajouta :

\- Mon frère aîné vient de passer plus d'un mois à Londres; _vous ne l'avez pas rencontré ?_ Il _était parfaitement sûr du contraire mais voulait voir si_ elle _laisserait deviner_ qu'elle _était au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre les Bingley et James._ Il _crut surprendre un peu d'embarras dans la manière dont_ elle _répondit_ qu'elle _n'avait pas eu le plaisir de rencontrer_ James Bennet.

\- _Vous avez tous quitté Netherfield bien rapidement en novembre dernier,_ Miss _Darcy._ La famille _Bingley se portait-elle bien quand vous avez quitté Londres ?_

\- _Fort bien, je vous remercie. Voyant_ qu'il _n'obtiendrait pas d'autre réponse, il reprit au bout d'un moment :_

 _\- Il me semble avoir compris que_ les _Bingley_ n'avaient _guère l'intention de revenir à Netherfield._

 _\- Je ne le_ leur _ai jamais entendu dire. Je ne serais pas étonné, cependant, qu'ils y_ passent _peu de temps à l'avenir._ Ils _ont beaucoup d'amis et se_ trouvent _à une époque de l'existence où les obligations mondaines se multiplient._

 _-_ S'ils ont _l'intention de venir si rarement à Netherfield, il vaudrait mieux pour leurs voisins_ qu'ils l'abandonnent _tout à fait. Nous aurions peut-être des chances de voir une famille s'y fixer d'une façon plus stable. Mais peut-être_ les _Bingley, en prenant cette maison,_ ont _-t-_ ils _pensé plus à leurs_ plaisirs _qu'à_ ceux _des autres et_ ils règlent _sans doute leurs allées et venues d'après le même principe._

\- _Je ne serais pas surpris, dit Miss_ _Darcy, de_ les _voir céder Netherfield si une offre sérieuse se présentait._ Elliot _ne répondit pas;_ il _craignait de trop s'étendre sur ce chapitre, et ne trouvant rien autre à dire, le sujet fut abandonné aussitôt et,_ au bout d'une heure _,_ les habitants de Rosings prirent congé non sans proposer une invitation à dîner.


	24. Repas à Rosings

**Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une excellente nouvelle année!**

 **Je n'ai pu envoyer de nouveaux chapitre durant les fêtes mais cela sera vite corrigé!**

 **Bonne lecture et merci pour vos review!**

* * *

Le repas à Rosings

L'invitation avait été acceptée avec beaucoup d'entrain auprès de Mr Collins et le lendemain l'habitant de Hunsford et leur hôte se rendirent donc dans la fameuse demeure de Rosings dont tant avait déjà été dit.

Sur le trajet, Mrs Bennet s'interrogeait aupres de son fils sur la tenue qu'elle avait mise, mais Mr Collins l'interrompit :

\- _Ne vous faites pas de souci, ma chère cousine, au sujet de votre toilette. Lord de Bourgh ne réclame nullement de vous l'élégance qui sied à son rang et à celui de sa famille._ Vous avez sûrement mît ce que vous aviez de mieux. _Faire plus serait inutile. Ce n'est pas votre simplicité qui donnera de vous une moins bonne opinion à Lord de Bourgh, il aime que les différences sociales soient respectées._

Après avoir traversé le grand parc parfaitement entretenu et attendu dans le sombre hall d'entrée, on les fit pénétrer dans le grand salon où les attendaient tous les occupants. Le Lord les accueillit aimablement, mais il _était visible que leur compagnie comptait beaucoup moins pour lui que celle de_ son neveu et de ses nièces. Ceux-ci absorbaient l _a plus grande part de son attention et c'est_ à Miss Darcy _surtout, qu'il adressait sa préférence._

Lady Helen marqua beaucoup de satisfaction en voyant arriver les invités. Elle s'assit auprès d'Elliot et se _mit à l'entretenir agréablement du Kent et du Hertfordshire, du plaisir de voyager et de celui de rester chez soi, de musique et de lecture._

 _Ils causaient avec un tel entrain qu'ils attirèrent l'attention de Lord de Bourgh. Les yeux de_ Miss _Darcy se tournèrent aussi de leur côté avec une même expression de curiosité._

 _\- Helen, de quoi parlez-vous? Que racontez-vous donc_ à Mr Bennet ?

\- _Nous parlions musique, mon oncle, dit-_ elle _enfin, ne pouvant plus se dispenser de répondre._

 _\- Musique ! Alors, parlez plus haut, ce sujet m'intéresse. Je crois vraiment qu'il y a peu de personnes en Angleterre qui aiment la musique autant que moi, ou l'apprécient avec plus de goût naturel. J'aurais eu sans doute beaucoup de talent, si je l'avais apprise._  
Miss _Darcy parut un peu_ honteuse _d'entendre son_ oncle _parler avec si peu d'humilité devant des invités mais ne souffla mot._

Lors du repas, le Lord s'enquit de celui qui semblait si bien s'entendre avec sa nièce Helen:

\- Mr Elliot, où faites-vous vos études? La question glaça la famille Bennet et Mrs Bennet se retourna vers son fils afin de voir ce qu'il comptait répondre

\- J'étais à l'University Collège de Londres et j'étudiais les lettres.

\- Vous étudiez, dites-vous? Pourquoi avez-vous arrêté? Mr Bennet père allait intervenir mais Elliot fut le plus rapide.

\- Pour raison financière, Monsieur.

\- Oh, voilà qui est fâcheux. Et vos autres frères sont-ils aux études où ont-ils dû aussi arrêter? Le Lord mettait visiblement les convives mal à l'aise par ses questions.

\- Mon frère aîné avait entreprit le droit mais maintenant il travaille comme clerc auprès d'un notaire de Meryton. Miss Darcy était surprise de voir que Mr Elliot Bennet ne semblait nullement impressionné devant les paroles blessantes et sans aucun tact de son oncle.

L'assemblée retourna au salon où l'on allait servir le café. George proposa à son cousin Andrew de jouer aux échecs. Le jeune Lord jetait parfois des œillades en direction d'Elliot qui s'interrogeait sur ses intentions.

Le Lord réclama aux Darcy un peu de musique. Sans se faire prier Felicity Darcy s'installa devant le piano et dit:

\- Puisque George est occupé avec notre cousin Andrew, venez donc jouer avec moi Mr Elliot. Je vous ai vu jouer à quatre mains avec votre mère à Lucas Lodge. Surpris, l'intéressé se leva et se dirigea lentement vers l'instrument.

\- _Vous voulez m'intimider,_ Miss _Darcy, en me demandant avec cet air sérieux, mais bien que vous ayez_ un frère _qui joue avec tant de talent, je ne me laisserai pas troubler. Il y a chez moi une obstination dont on ne peut facilement avoir raison. Chaque essai d'intimidation ne fait qu'affermir mon courage._ Il _s'installa à ses côtés et il se mit à regarder les partitions._

 _\- Je ne vous dirai pas que vous vous méprenez, dit_ Miss _Darcy, car vous ne croyez certainement pas que j'aie l'intention de vous intimider. Mais j'ai le plaisir de vous connaître depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que vous vous amusez à professer des sentiments qui ne sont pas les vôtres._ Elliot _rit de bon cœur devant ce portrait de_ lui _-même, et dit à_ Lady Helen _qui s'approchait:_

 _\- Votre_ cousine _vous donne une jolie opinion de moi, en vous enseignant à ne pas croire un mot de ce que je dis! Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance de me retrouver avec quelqu'un si à même de dévoiler mon véritable caractère dans un pays reculé où je pouvais espérer me faire passer pour une personne digne de foi. Réellement,_ Miss _Darcy, il est peu généreux de révéler ici les défauts que vous avez remarqués chez moi en Hertfordshire, et n'est-ce pas aussi un peu imprudent? Car vous me provoquez à la vengeance, et il peut en résulter des révélations qui risqueraient fort de choquer votre entourage._

 _\- Oh ! je n'ai pas peur de vous, dit-_ elle _en souriant._

 _\- Dites-moi ce que vous avez à reprendre chez_ elle _, je vous en prie, s'écria_ Helen _. J'aimerais savoir comment_ ma chère Felicity _se comporte parmi les étrangers._

 _\- Bien, mais attendez-vous à quelque chose d'affreux… La première fois que j'ai vu_ Miss _Darcy, c'était à un bal. Or, que pensez-vous_ qu'elle _fit à ce bal ?_ Elle _n'a dansé que_ deux _fois, bien que les_ danseuses _fussent peu_ nombreuses _et que plus_ d'un jeune homme, _– je le sais pertinemment, – dut rester sur le côté, faute de_ cavalière _. Pouvez-vous nier ce fait,_ Miss _Darcy ?_

 _\- Je n'avais pas l'honneur de connaître d'autres_ messieurs _que_ ceux _avec qui j'étais venu à cette soirée._

 _\- C'est exact, et on ne fait pas de présentations dans une soirée… Alors,_ Lady Helen _,_ qu'allons-nous vous jouer ? Nos quatre mains attendent vos ordres.  
Ils optèrent ensemble sur un morceau italien.

 _\- Peut-être, dit Miss Darcy_ pensive _, aurait-il été mieux de chercher à me faire présenter. Mais je n'ai pas les qualités nécessaires pour me rendre agréable auprès des personnes étrangères._

 _\- En demanderons-nous la raison à votre_ cousine _? dit_ Elliot _en s'adressant à_ Helen _. Lui demanderons-nous pourquoi_ une femme intelligente _et qui a l'habitude du monde n'a pas les qualités nécessaires pour plaire aux étrangers ?_

 _\- Inutile de l'interroger, je puis vous répondre moi-même, dit_ la Lady souriante _devant cet étonnant_ échange _, c'est parce_ qu'elle _ne veut pas s'en donner la peine._

 _\- Certes, dit_ Miss _Darcy, je n'ai pas, comme d'autres, le talent de converser avec des personnes que je n'ai jamais vues. Je ne sais pas me mettre à leur diapason ni m'intéresser à ce qui les concerne._

 _\- Mes doigts, répliqua_ Elliot _, ne se meuvent pas sur cet instrument avec la maîtrise que l'on remarque chez d'autres pianistes. Ils n'ont pas la même force ni la même vélocité et ne traduisent pas les mêmes nuances, mais j'ai toujours pensé que la faute en était moins à eux qu'à moi qui n'ai pas pris la peine d'étudier suffisamment pour les assouplir._ Miss _Darcy sourit._

 _\- Vous avez parfaitement raison, dit-_ elle _, vous avez mieux employé votre temps. Vous faites plaisir à tous ceux qui ont le privilège de vous entendre. Mais, comme moi, vous n'aimez pas à vous produire devant les étrangers._

 _Ici, ils furent interrompus par_ le Lord _qui voulait être mis au courant de leur conversation._ Aussitôt, ils se remirent à jouer. _Le Lord écouta un instant, et dit à_ Miss _Darcy :_

 _-_ Mr _Bennet ne jouerait pas mal si_ il _étudiait davantage et si_ il _prenait des leçons avec un professeur de Londres._ Il _a un très bon doigté, bien que pour le goût,_ Andrew _lui soit supérieur._

Elliot _jeta un coup d'œil vers_ Miss _Darcy pour voir de quelle façon_ elle _s'associait à l'éloge de son_ cousin _, mais ni à ce moment, ni à un autre,_ il _ne put discerner le moindre symptôme d'amour. De son attitude à l'égard_ du jeune Lord de Bourgh, il r _ecueillit cette consolation pour_ Carl _Bingley : c'est que_ Miss _Darcy aurait aussi bien pu l'épouser si_ il _avait été_ son cousin _._ Le Lord _continua ses remarques entremêlées de conseils._ Elliot _les écouta avec déférence._


	25. Bientôt le départ

**Bonsoir (ou bonjour!)**

 **Merci pour vos remarques!**

 **Je vais arreter de mettre en italique quand il s'agit de des textes originaux car je les ai tellement modifiés que cela rend la mise en page fastidieuse !**

 **Sachez juste que certains passages sont fortement inspirés ou extraits. Ici j'ai par exemple pris des pens** **ées de Charlotte pour les appliquer à Mrs Bennet!**

 **J'espère que cela continue de vous plaire. Je ne pensais vraiment pas la faire si longue. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Encore bonne année à tous et toutes!**

* * *

Bientôt le dėpart

Le séjour des Bennet touchait doucement à sa fin. Mr Collins avait pu de cette manière rendre l'hospitalité à laquelle il avait eu le bénéfice lors de son séjour en Hertfordshire avec sa fille. Mr Bennet n'attendait qu'une chose c'était de rejoindre Longbourn qui allait bientôt devenir entièrement rien qu'à lui. Pour se faire, les deux hommes partirent pour la journée dans la ville voisine afin d'effectuer les dernières formalités auprès du notaire du pasteur.

Mrs Bennet restant enfin seule avec son fils lui demanda de lui faire visiter le cottage qui serait bientôt celui de son fils Mark et son épouse.

Comme toute mère proche de son fils, Mrs Bennet avait remarqué le comportement d'Elliot envers les demoiselles de Rosings. Elle ignorait quels étaient les sentiments qui occupaient son esprit mais en tout cas les deux jeunes femmes ne le laissaient pas indifférent.

Il était visible que Lady Helen était attirée par la présence d'Elliot. La satisfaction que celui-ci éprouvait à la voir, tant que l'admiration qu'elle laissait paraître pour lui étaient évidentes. Elle avait un esprit cultivé et une joie de vivre qui correspondaient bien au tempérament de son second fils mais son statut de Lady risquait d'être un sérieux obstacle à tout rapprochement

Que dire de Miss Darcy? Comment expliquer ses fréquentes interactions envers Elliot ?

Il lui arrivait souvent de rester dix minutes sans ouvrir la bouche, et, quand elle parlait, il semblait que ce fût par nécessité plutôt que par plaisir. Rarement lui voyait-on de l'animation. La façon dont sa cousine Helen la plaisantait sur son mutisme prouvait que, d'habitude, elle n'était point aussi taciturne. Mrs Bennet ne savait qu'en penser. Elle eût aimé se persuader que cette attitude était l'effet de l'amour, et l'objet de cet amour son cher fils Elliot. Pour résoudre ce problème, elle se mit à observer Miss Darcy, à Hunsford et à Rosings, mais sans grand succès. Miss Darcy regardait certainement beaucoup Elliot, mais d'une manière difficile à interpréter. Mrs Bennet se demandait souvent si le regard attentif qu'elle attachait sur lui contenait beaucoup d'admiration, et par moments il lui semblait simplement le regard d'une femme dont l'esprit est ailleurs. Une ou deux fois, la mère avait insinué à son fils que Miss Darcy nourrissait peut-être une préférence pour lui, mais Elliot s'était contenté de rire, et Mrs Bennet avait jugé sage de ne pas insister de peur de faire naître des espérances stériles. Pour elle il ne faisait pas de doute que l'antipathie d'Elliot aurait vite fait de s'évanouir si il avait pu croire qu'il eût quelque pouvoir sur le cœur de Miss Darcy.

Parfois, dans les projets d'avenir les plus fous qu'elle faisait pour son fils, Mrs Bennet le voyait épousant Lady Helen. Des deux cousines, c'était sans contredit la plus agréable; Elle admirait Elliot, et sa situation faisait d'elle un très beau parti. Seulement, pour contrebalancer tous ces avantages, la jolie Miss Darcy avait une influence considérable dans le monde, tandis que sa cousine n'en possédait aucune.

Sur le sentier en direction du cottage qui longeait la propriété, ils rencontrèrent les demoiselles de Rosings chaudement habillées et Mrs Bennet, qui ne pensait pas une coïncidence, proposa de poursuivre ensemble la promenade en conversant avec Lady Helen.

Miss Darcy se joignit donc à Elliot et entama la discussion ce qui n'était pas coutumier. Elliot fut frappé des questions bizarres et sans lien qu'elle lui posait sur l'agrément de son séjour à Hunsford, sur son goût pour les promenades solitaires, sur ce qu'il pensait de la félicité du ménage de son frère avec Rosemary, et enfin, comme il était question de Rosings et de la disposition intérieure des appartements qu'il disait ne pas connaître, Miss Darcy avait eu l'air de penser que lorsqu'il reviendrait dans le Kent, il séjournerait cette fois au domaine.

Voilà du moins ce qu'Elliot crut comprendre. Était-ce possible qu'en parlant ainsi elle pensât à Lady Helen? Si ces paroles avaient un sens, elle voulait sans doute faire allusion à ce qui pourrait se produire de ce côté. Cette pensée le troubla quelque peu et Elliot fut heureux d'arriver au cottage et le faire visiter aux trois dames, changeant ainsi de sujet de conversation.

Au retour, l'habile Mrs Bennet accapara cette fois-ci l'attention de Miss Darcy afin que son fils ait un instant d'intimité avec Lady Helen.

\- Avez-vous toujours le projet de rester jusqu'à Noël ? Demanda Elliot.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, mes parents ne seront pas de retour avant. Je ne suis pas comme ma cousine qui a toujours le plaisir de la décision.

\- Je ne connais personne qui semble goûter plus que Miss Darcy le pouvoir d'agir à sa guise. Dit-il.

\- Certes, elle aime faire ce qui lui plaît, mais nous en sommes tous là. Elle a seulement pour suivre son inclination plus de facilité que bien d'autres jeunes femmes parce qu'elle est riche et libre et que tout le monde ne l'est pas. J'en parle en connaissance de cause.

\- Je ne me serais pas imaginé que la fille d'un Lord avait de tels maux à supporter! Sérieusement, que connaissez-vous de la dépendance et des renoncements? Quand le manque d'argent vous a-t-il empêché de faire ou d'aller où vous voulez ou de vous accorder une fantaisie ?

\- Voilà des questions bien directes. Non, il faut que je l'avoue, je n'ai pas eu à souffrir beaucoup d'ennuis de ce genre, bien que je ne peux, en tant que jeune femme, aller seule où bon me semble. Les cadettes de famille telle que la nôtre ne peuvent guère se marier selon leur choix.

\- À moins que leur choix ne se porte sur des héritiers titrés, ce qui arrive, je crois, assez fréquemment.

\- Peu de femmes de mon rang peuvent se marier sans tenir compte de la fortune ou du titre. Seul leur père a le dernier mot dit-elle en soupirant.  
« Ceci serait-il pour moi ? » se demanda Elliot que cette idée fit émouvoir.

\- Votre cousin Andrew ferait assurément un bon parti.

\- Andrew? Helen se mit à rire derrière une main polie. Notre oncle le réserve à ma cousine, bien mieux dotée que moi. Mais je n'envie pas ma cousine sur ce fait là. Et si Lord de Bourgh arrivait à convaincre son fils, ce dont je ne suis pas sûre, il faudrait encore que ma cousine l'accepte!

\- Je m'étonne qu'elle ne se marie pas. Mais peut-être son frère lui suffit-il pour l'instant. Quelle sorte de tuteur fait-elle? Les jeunes hommes de l'âge de George sont parfois difficiles à mener, et si c'est un vrai Darcy il est sans doute assez indépendant.

Comme il prononçait ces paroles, il remarqua que la Lady le regardait attentivement, et la façon dont elle lui demanda pourquoi il supposait que la tutelle du jeune Darcy pût lui donner quelque peine convainquit Elliot qu'il avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, touché la vérité.

\- N'ayez aucune crainte, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Je n'ai jamais entendu médire sur votre cousin.

\- Ma cousine n'est pas aussi asociale et distante que vous semblez le croire. Elle peut montrer de l'empathie pour ceux qui la côtoient. Récemment, elle m'a dit qu'elle se félicitait d'avoir sauvé une amie du danger d'un mariage imprudent. J'ai supposé que c'était Miss Bingley dont il s'agissait parce qu'elle me semble appartenir à la catégorie des jeunes femmes capables d'une sensiblerie de ce genre, et aussi parce que je savais que Felicity et elle avaient passé l'été ensemble.

\- Miss Darcy vous a-t-elle donné les raisons de son intervention ?

\- J'ai compris qu'elle avait contre le jeune homme et sa famille des objections très sérieuses.

\- Et quels moyens habiles a-t-elle employé pour les séparer ?

\- Elle ne m'a pas conté ce qu'elle avait fait, dit Lady Helen en souriant.

Elliot ne répondit pas et continua d'avancer, le cœur gonflé d'indignation envers la demoiselle qui parlait à sa mère quelques mètres plus en avant.  
Après l'avoir observée un moment, Lady Helen lui demanda pourquoi il était si songeur.

\- Je pense à ce que vous venez de me dire. La conduite de votre cousine m'étonne. Pourquoi s'est-elle fait juge en cette affaire ?

\- Vous trouvez son intervention indiscrète ?

\- Je ne vois pas quel droit avait Miss Darcy de désapprouver l'inclination de son amie, ni de décider comment celle-ci pouvait trouver le bonheur. Mais, dit-il en se ressaisissant, comme nous ignorons tous les détails il n'est pas juste de la condamner. On peut supposer aussi que le sentiment de son amie n'était pas très profond.

\- Cette supposition n'est pas invraisemblable, dit Helen, mais elle enlève singulièrement de sa valeur à la victoire de ma cousine.

Ce n'était qu'une réflexion plaisante, mais qui parut à Elliot peindre très justement Miss Darcy. Craignant, si il poursuivait ce sujet, n'être plus maître de lui-même, le jeune homme changea brusquement la conversation, et il ne fut plus question que de choses indifférentes jusqu'à l'arrivée à l'entrée du parc de Rosings où ils firent des adieux polis.


	26. Printemps dans le Kent

Printemps dans le Kent

La vie de la famille Bennet avait repris son cours habituel dans les murs de Longbourn. Rien n'avait vraiment changé à part qu'il n'y avait plus de remontrances de Mark envers ses cadets et une mélancolie évidente s'était emparé de James.

Lors de son séjour Londonien, James avait eu la visite de Carl Bingley qui s'était montré d'une grande froideur à son encontre et aucune invitation ne fut envoyée par la suite. Carl avait prétendu que sa sœur était en visite en famille dans le nord de l'Angleterre mais lors d'une sortie avec sa tante et ses deux frères dans les rues commerçantes de la capitale, James l'aperçut en compagnie de sa belle-sœur. Il crut avoir rêvé mais ce sont les exclamations de ses frères qui l'avaient également reconnue qui lui confirmèrent que ce n'était point un songe. Il les fit taire, à la surprise de sa tante, car il supposait que le mensonge signifiait que la demoiselle ne voulait point le voir. Il rentra donc désappointé et confus de s'être autant méprît sur les sentiments de Charline.

L'épée de Damoclès qui pesait sur les finances de la famille Bennet ne s'était pas complètement envolée par le mariage de Mark. Car, même si les Bennet pouvaient dorénavant être assurés de garder un toit au dessus de leur tête, il n'en résultait pas moins que Mark n'en avait pas un décent pour sa propre famille. James et Elliot décidèrent de garder une partie de leur salaire afin de meubler correctement le nouveau couple. C'était bien le moins qu'il pouvaient lui faire.

* * *

Le printemps venu, Elliot tint sa promesse de prendre un congé et de se rendre à Hunsford afin d'aider son frère Mark à terminer ses aménagements. James ne pouvait se libérer de ses obligations auprès de l'étude, son séjour londonien avait déjà duré un bon mois d'absence.  
Elliot emmena avec lui Kyle, car leur mère n'aimait pas l'oisiveté qui s'emparait du jeune homme et supposait que le séparer un moment de l'influence de Lysander pouvait ne lui être que bénéfique.

À son grand étonnement, Christopher se proposa également de se joindre à eux. La petite école de Meryton où il était régent fermait ses portes pour les vacances de Pâques et le grand célibataire n'en pouvait plus de rester auprès de ses parents.

\- Êtes-vous certain que de revoir Miss Collins - où plutôt la nouvelle Mrs Bennet - ne vous gênera pas?

\- Ne vous souciez pas de cela, Elliot, voilà bien longtemps que je me suis fait une raison! Et puis, d'après ce que vous m'avez raconté sur le pasteur et leur terrifiant voisin, je ne suis plus sûr que cette vie m'aurait tant plu! Ria-t-il.

\- Le fait de vous y rendre et de revoir mon frère vous convaincra sûrement que c'était la meilleure des solutions!

* * *

Les trois hommes arrivèrent donc dans le Kent à la fin d'une belle journée du milieu du mois de mars. Le paysage verdoyant était bien loin de ce qu'avait découvert Elliot en automne dernier. Mr Collins étant à l'office c'est Mark et son épouse qui les accueillirent sur le pas de la porte du presbytère.

Une fois installés dans le salon, le couple commença la conversation.

\- Nous avons tant de choses à vous raconter fit Mark que nous ne savons par où commencer. Elliot le trouvait plus loquace qu'à l'accoutumée et il se demandait si c'était les bavardages et la vivacité de son épouse qui avaient déteints sur lui.

\- La plus grande nouvelle est... que la famille Bennet va bientôt s'agrandir, fit d'une petite voix Rosemary, qui ne savait comment l'annoncer à ses deux beaux-frères et à un ancien prétendant. Pourtant ce fut bien Christopher le plus prompt à se lever pour les féliciter, laissant Elliot et Kyle se remettre de leur surprise.

\- Espérons pour toi Mark que ce soit un fils mais je pense que mère serait enchantée de voir enfin une petite fille dans cette famille! Railla Elliot. Nos parents sont-ils au courant?

\- Nous vous attendions avant de leur écrire.

\- La seconde nouvelle est que Mr Collins, sous les conseils bienveillants de notre cher voisin, a décidé de rompre sa solitude et prendre épouse afin de combler le vide que nous laisseront lorsque nous partirons vivre dans le cottage. Dit Mark.

\- Oh, et a t-il déjà trouvé l'heureuse élue? S'amusa Elliot qui s'imaginait difficilement le pasteur jouer les soupirants.

\- Nous supposons, dit Rosemary, mais rien n'est officiel. Aussi ne soyez pas surpris si vous le voyez peu ou en compagnie.

\- Visitez-vous souvent le Lord? Elliot avait préféré cette approche plus détournée pour ne pas demander d'emblée des nouvelles des deux nièces.

Mark et sa femme se regardèrent avec un regard gêné et un peu triste ce qui inquiéta Elliot.

\- Il s'est passé un grand malheur dans la famille du Lord et les visites sont devenues inappropriées. La sœur du Lord et son mari, les Matlock sont décédés en France cet hiver. Annonça Rosemary. Elliot eu du mal à assimiler ces paroles.

\- N'étaient-ce pas les parents de Lady Helen?

\- Ceux-là même. Ils étaient en voyage en Espagne et on apprit qu'il ne sont jamais arrivés à La Rochelle où ils devaient embarquer pour revenir en Angleterre. En passant les Pyrénées, il semblent qu'ils soient tombés sur des troupes françaises qui se rétractaient. Cette région est paraît-t-il en pleine guerre insulaire. Dit Mark.  
Tous écoutaient silencieusement.

\- De nombreuses semaines se sont écoulés avant de recevoir des nouvelles. Et celles que la famille reçurent furent qu'ils avaient été assassinés.

\- Il ne fait pas bon être anglais en France en ce moment, attesta Christopher plein de compassion.

\- Effectivement, leurs corps ont été rapatriés et l'enterrement a eu lieu mi janvier.  
Un silence lourd se fit un moment.

\- Je ne connais pas ces personnes mais je trouve leur fin particulièrement atroce, finit par dire Kyle qui s'était jusqu'à présent tut.

\- Lady Lucas, leur fille, était le témoin de Rosemary à leur mariage, précisa Elliot à Christopher et son frère. Puis s'adressant au couple, il demanda: Comment va t-elle? Surmonte t-elle le choc?

\- Nous l'ignorons. Nous n'avons plus revus le neveu et les nièces du Lord depuis lors.

\- Traditionnellement, ils rendent visite à leur oncle aux environ de Pâques. Cette fête Pascale est sacrée pour Lord de Bourgh mais j'ignore si ils viendront cette année... dit pensivement Rosemary.

Puis Mr Collins fit son entrée et le repas se passa dans une ambiance plus détendue, où l'on discuta des Bennet, des Lucas, de l'avenir et du cottage à agencer dès le lendemain.

Malgré l'insistance des habitants du presbytère, les trois jeunes hommes restèrent sur leur idée première qui était de dormir au cottage même. Mark y avait déjà installé trois lits de fortune à cette occasion. La condition actuelle de Rosemary et l'importance de la présence de son époux à ses côtés ajoutaient deux arguments supplémentaires à leur désir de séjourner hors du domaine de Mr Collins.

* * *

Elliot dormit mal cette nuit là malgré la fatigue du voyage. Il repensait à l'horrible nouvelle et l'angoisse et la tristesse qu'avait dû subir Lady Helen. Bien qu'il n'était pas proche de son vieux père et que sa mère avait souvent tendance à trop vite pardonner les écarts de ses cadets, Elliot aimait sincèrement ses parents et se rendait compte qu'il avait de la chance qu'ils soient encore en vie. Car, même si elles vivaient dans un milieu bien plus favorable que le sien, Lady Helen et Miss Darcy, elles, n'avaient plus cette chance.

Il repensa aux derniers instants passés avec chacune des demoiselles et de leurs conversations respectives, comme cela lui était arrivé quelques fois depuis novembre. Mais cette triste nouvelle donnait à ces paroles une autre émotion. Lady Helen se plaignait alors de la pression que ses parents exerçaient sur elle, maintenant ils devaient terriblement lui manquer.

Quant à Miss Darcy, Elliot ne lui pardonnait pas son intrusion dans les affaires amoureuses entre son frère et Charline d'autant qu'il savait à présent que James n'y espérait plus rien et s'en remettait que péniblement.

En plusieurs jours, les trois comparses avait déjà bien avancé dans leurs ouvrages. Elliot se réjouissait de voir Kyle s'épanouir loin de la pression parentale et de l'influence d'un jeune frère volage. Il mettait plein d'enthousiasme et d'application à ce qu'il entreprenait et il était fier qu'on lui laissât prendre des responsabilités. Christopher, lui, restait le compagnon d'humeur toujours égale et d'une volonté inébranlable.


	27. Les visites

**Merci pour vos gentils messages, cela me motive!**

* * *

Les visites

Lors d'une chaude journée, alors que Christopher finissait de chauler un muret, qu'Elliot fauchait les hautes herbes du futur jardin à l'arrière du cottage et que Kyle peignait consciencieusement les châssis, vint un joli petit phaéton tiré par un seul cheval. Tenant les rennes, Lord Andrew, tout étonné de découvrir ces hommes en plein travail s'arrêta.

Kyle s'approchait poliment de ce magnifique l'attelage. Il n'en avait jamais vu de si élégant. Christopher se précipita d'appeler son ami qui revint en sueur vers l'avant de la maison. Un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur le visage du jeune Lord.

\- Mr Bennet, quelle surprise! J'ignorais que vous deviez revenir un jour dans le Kent. Depuis quand séjournez-vous à Hunsford?

Elliot fut surpris de cet abord plutôt chaleureux. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler avec le jeune Lord lors de son premier séjour et ne l'avait jamais vu sans son chaperon de père.

\- Bonjour Mylord, nous sommes venus aider mon frère Mark à s'installer, nous sommes ici depuis lundi. Voyant le Lord regarder ses compagnons, il reprit:

\- Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon grand ami Christopher Lucas et mon jeune frère Kyle, le quatrième de la fratrie Bennet.

\- Messieurs, je vous présente Lord Andrew de Bourgh, fils de Lord de Bourgh, le propriétaire de Rosings, la belle demeure dont le parc jouxte ce cottage.

\- Et bien la famille Bennet regorge de surprises, fit Lord Andrew en regardant Kyle. Elliot n'apprécia pas cette remarque mesquine.

\- Mes cousines seront enchantées de vous savoir de retour, dit Andrew en reprenant les rennes. Je pense que nous ne manqueront pas de nous croiser très bientôt, fit-il avec un sourire et il partit aussitôt.

\- Quelle curieuse apparition! Fit Christopher amusé.

\- Moi je l'ai trouvé plutôt avenant, reprit Kyle.

\- Et bien, j'ignorais que vous aviez de si honorables relations dans le Kent mon ami, taquina Christopher en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Il ne fut pas long pour que la nouvelle de la présence des visiteurs dans le voisinage fasse le tour de Rosings et dès le lendemain la calèche aux armoiries de Rosings s'arrêta devant la demeure de Mr Collins. Celui-ci, tout empressé, accourut à la portière pour y faire descendre les précieux occupants à savoir le fils, le neveu et les nièces du Lord. Il les fit entrer avec beaucoup de courbettes dans le petit salon où prenaient le thé sa fille, son gendre et une dame d'un certain âge.

Miss Darcy ne voulu pas montrer sa déception de ne pas trouver celui qu'elle espérait rencontrer. Elle s'associa à l'assemblée qui souhaitait au couple leurs vœux de bonheur à l'annonce du futur heureux événement. Il lui semblait encore que c'était hier qu'ils célébraient leur mariage dans ce même salon quatre mois plus tôt.

Rosemary arborait un sourire sincère et les attentions que son époux lui prodiguait étaient emprunts d'une certaine tendresse. Non seulement cette vielle fille, que taquinaient régulièrement les deux cousines de Rosings, s'était mariée bien avant elles mais avait visiblement trouvé le bonheur dans cette union. Felicity Darcy réfréna un soupir qui aurait été malvenu.

A la surprise de tous, ce fut le cousin Andrew qui demanda où se trouvaient les frères Bennet. Mr Collins, flatté de l'intérêt que portait le digne jeune Lord sur la nouvelle famille de sa fille, lui renseigna qu'ils étaient encore au cottage en train de travailler. Une promenade jusque là fut donc décidée et les nièces fut les premières à se lever. Rosemary déclina afin de se reposer et Mr Collins se proposa de rester auprès d'elle et de la dame qui n'avait pas osé ouvrir la bouche tout le temps que dura la visite.

Mark Bennet était méconnaissable. Tout le long du trajet, il parla avec enthousiasme des aménagements et Andrew et George l'écoutaient. Il fit aussi l'éloge de ses frères et d'un ami venus expressément du Hertfordshire pour l'aider dans cette tâche. Les cousines se jetèrent un regard amusé.

C'est la première fois depuis des mois que l'on voyait un sourire sur le visage blafard d'Helen. Elle portait toujours le deuil de ses parents et avec ses robes noires et sa démarche traînante, elle ne ressemblait plus à la jeune femme pétillante et pleine de malice que Miss Darcy avait toujours connue. Même ses cheveux flamboyants et ses taches de rousseurs semblaient ternes et sans éclat.

C'est ainsi qu'arriva la petite troupe au cottage pour surprendre les trois hommes en plein ouvrage. La surprise passée, Elliot Bennet s'épousseta avant de saluer poliment les visiteurs et présenter son frère et son ami comme il l'avait fait la veille pour Andrew.

Le cœur de Felicity Darcy palpitait et en guise de bonjour, elle ne put faire qu'une timide révérence. Mr Elliot Bennet était là juste devant elle, en tenue de travail, la chemise entrouverte et en sueur. Bien loin de l'homme de Lucas Lodge où elle avait pour la première fois remarqué combien il était agréable et élégant. Comme ses yeux étaient envoûtants! Elle faisait des efforts pour dévier son regard et essaya de prendre part aux conversations qui l'entouraient.

On visita la petite maison et Helen s'extasia des avancées qui avaient été faites depuis le jour où elle l'avait aperçue en compagnie de Rosemary. Puis son visage se rembrunit et ses yeux s'humidifièrent lorsqu'elle évoqua les bons moments passés avec eux à Rosings en automne dernier, les derniers bons souvenirs avant les tragiques événements qui suivirent.

Christopher Lucas, avec beaucoup de délicatesse et de compassion, partagea la douleur de la jeune lady et elle accepta le bras qu'il lui tendait pour sortir prendre l'air. Felicity les regarda sortir avec un grand sentiment d'impuissance face à la détresse de sa cousine. Elle était passé par là des années plus tôt et savait que seul le temps permettait d'atténuer la peine, chacun à son rythme.

George continuait d'écouter Mark et Elliot poliment. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de discuter avec des hommes de quelques années plus âgés que lui. Et Felicity se disait qu'ils pourraient faire de bons compagnons pour son frère. Ils étaient débrouillards, sincères, polis et courageux, loins des stéréotypes de la haute société londonienne.

Calée dans un coin, Miss Darcy cherchait du regard son cousin et l'entendit dans une pièce voisine en pleine conversation avec celui qui devait être le cadet des Bennet, un certain Kyle. Cela l'amusa d'entendre son cousin aussi expansif avec un inconnu. Il pouvait se montrer si charmant quand il n'était pas dans l'ombre de son père.

Puis ce fut l'heure de laisser les travailleurs à leur besogne et rejoindre la calèche afin de regagner Rosings à une heure raisonnable pour le châtelain.

Miss Darcy était restée dans son mutisme jusqu'au soir et personne n'osa l'en déloger.


	28. La révélation

**Voici encore un long chapitre.**

 **Vronik et Timinoouh, vous y trouverez votre réponse!**

 **;-)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

La révélation

La semaine suivante passa avec d'autres rencontres fortuites ou programmées des jeunes gens de Rosings. Plus contraint que forcé, Lord de Bourgh invita donc les Collins, Bennet et Lucas à célébrer le repas pascal dans sa demeure.

Mr Collins trépignait à l'idée d'être reçu, lui et sa famille, en ce jour si important et préparait son sermon du dimanche de Pâques avec plus de ferveur qu'à l'accoutumée. Il expliqua avec beaucoup de maladresse à sa courtisée qu'elle n'était pas comprise dans l'invitation car rien n'était encore officialisé entre eux et qu'il craignait que cela soit mal vu par le Lord. La vieille veuve prit mal la chose car elle avait n'accepté ses avances uniquement parce que Mr Collins était justement proche des habitants de Rosings. Elle s'était faite bien voir de lui a dessein depuis la célébration de mariage de la fille durant laquelle elle avait pu observer combien leurs relations étaient prestigieuses.

La messe de Pâques fut à l'image de son pasteur: pompeuse, ennuyeuse, terne et moralisatrice et bon nombre d'ouailles furent heureux d'entendre les cloches qui annonçait sa fin. Le Lord emmena dans sa calèche les jeunes mariés et le pasteur fier et ravi de prolonger son prêche avec son plus fidèle auditeur. Le reste des jeunes gens préférèrent tous rentrer à Rosings à pied par ce doux dimanche ensoleillé.

Bien devant, Andrew et Kyle menaient le pas, en grande discussion. Puis suivait George et Christopher, Lady Helen les écoutant d'un air distrait. Et en dernier Elliot qui ne savait que dire à Miss Darcy.

Felicity entama donc la conversation, et lui dit combien les rencontres de ces derniers jours apportaient de la distraction à sa cousine. Il s'enquit de sa santé et de son moral, n'osant demander lui-même à la jeune Lady.

Puis, après un silence pesant, elle lui demanda à voix basse en regardant droit devant:

\- Votre jeune frère Kyle a t-il une fiancée? Interloqué, il répondît:

\- Heu, non.

\- Pas de petite amie dans le passé?

\- Pas à ma connaissance, pourquoi ces questions indiscrètes sur mon jeune frère, Miss Darcy? Auriez-vous... des vues sur lui?

Un coin des lèvres de Felicity Darcy se releva subrepticement.

\- Aucunement Mr Bennet, vous pouvez vous rassurer sur ce point. Je pense plutôt qu'une autre personne aurait déjà des vues sur lui.

Elliot était perdu. Était-ce encore de ces paroles sans trop de sens comme en novembre dernier? Y avait-il encore matière à raillerie? De qui voulait-elle parler?Voyant qu'Elliot restait perplexe et perdu dans ses pensées, elle continua.

\- N'avez-vous jamais remarqué que Mr Kyle était... disons, différent de vos autres frères? Qu'il était plus sensible ou se mettait à l'écart de vos discussions ou vos intérêts ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment proches, lui et moi. Mais il est vrai que j'ai parfois du mal à le cerner. Où voulez-vous en venir, Miss Darcy? Elliot s'impatientait et se demandait le but de tout cet interrogatoire.

\- Au risque de vous choquer, Mr Bennet, et c'est de loin ce que je cherche à faire, croyez-moi, je pense que votre frère a les mêmes... inclinations pour les hommes que mon cousin Andrew.  
Elle laissa le temps à Elliot d'assimiler le sens de ses paroles, elle imaginait ce que cela devait faire d'apprendre de la bouche d'un autre ce genre d'information sur son propre frère.

\- Vous voulez dire que...

\- Oui, je pense sincèrement que votre frère est plus à voile qu'à vapeur! Elle resta le regard posé droit devant vers les deux jeunes hommes en pleine discussion.

Elliot était tout retourné, serait-il passé à côté du caractère de son frère tout ce temps sans s'en apercevoir?

\- Cela vous choque t-il, Mr Bennet?

\- Oui, heu non, En fait je suis surtout surpris. Moi qui me vantais de cerner la personnalité d'autrui, je me serais donc fourvoyé avec mon propre frère!  
Et pour votre cousin, cela fait longtemps que vous le savez?

\- Il y a bien des années, oui. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais il semble que les femmes remarquent plus ces choses là que la gente masculine. Peut-être le fait que ces hommes ne les regardent justement pas avec la même attention.

\- Et votre oncle?

\- Voilà justement le gros dilemme. Je me demande honnêtement si il se met des œillères ou si il l'ignore tout bonnement. Mon oncle est si pieux que ce serait un scandale si cela devait être connu. À ses yeux il s'agirait d'un véritable déshonneur, une honte, une déviance. Andrew serait peut être interné, renié ou déshérité et ce malgré qu'il soit son fils unique. Le pire... elle s'arrêta, visiblement émue.

\- Le pire...?

\- Le pire est qu'il est légalement interdit pour quiconque en Angleterre de vivre un amour au grand jour avec une personne du même sexe.

\- Je l'ignorais. Fit Elliot contrit.

\- Oui, je suppose que l'on ébruite pas ce genre de choses dans les campagnes mais un Lord inculpé de... enfin, vous me comprenez... risque la pendaison.

\- Bon sang! S'écria t-il. Les marcheurs devant eux se retournèrent à cette exclamation. Il s'excusa.

\- Pardonnez-moi Miss Darcy, ce que vous me dites m'attriste et m'atterre, autant pour votre cousin que pour mon frère. Qu'a t'il lieu de faire, selon vous?

\- Ne dites rien à Mr Collins, votre frère Mark et son épouse. Ils ne pourraient comprendre et sont trop proches de notre oncle.

\- Évidemment.

\- Pardonnez ma franchise mais ne dites rien non plus à vos parents ni à vos autres frères. Votre mère a peut être déjà compris son fils mais je crois me souvenir que votre père et votre plus jeune frère sont loin d'être... discrets.

Elliot acquiesça timidement. Il entraient maintenant dans le parc de Rosings.

\- J'espère, Mr Bennet, que vous ne m'en voulez pas de vous en avoir parlé. Je ne souhaite que le bonheur de mon cousin.

\- Je garderais son secret.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Les premiers promeneurs attendaient les retardataires. Kyle était en admiration devant l'imposante bâtisse qui se dressait devant lui. Avant de suivre les autres qui entraient par la porte aux dimensions impressionnantes, Elliot aborda de manière discrète son jeune frère, une main sur l'épaule. Il lui rappela que leurs parents l'avait confié à lui et que Lord de Bourgh était un homme redoutable et influent, très à cheval sur les principes et sur l'étiquette.

Kyle haussait les épaules et Lord Andrew qui avait vu la scène fronçait les sourcils.

Un petit verre de mousseux fut servi au salon. Kyle et Christopher étaient impressionnés par l'austérité et la grandeur des pièces ainsi que par leur décoration vieillissante et les énormes tableaux de scènes pieuses. Le vieux Lord semblait apprécier la réaction humble des deux nouveaux messieurs.

Au moment de passer à table, Andrew demanda à voix basse à Kyle ce que son frère avait bien pu lui dire. Le jeune Bennet dit en soupirant:

\- Mon frère voudrait que je modère notre amitié devant votre père.

\- Est-ce tout? Kyle hocha la tête positivement.

Elliot croisa le regard d'Andrew, celui-ci lui fit un mouvement de la tête en guise de remerciement silencieux.

Après la prière pascale, dite avec beaucoup d'emphase par le pasteur, la plupart des conversations furent dirigées par l'hôte de Rosings. Il questionna Christopher sur sa famille, sa condition, ses études, son travail et s'étonna qu'à son âge il ne soit encore point marié. Les questions étaient cinglantes et mettaient mal à l'aise une partie des personnes à table qui avait appris à connaître depuis les qualités de l'homme en question. Christopher répondit avec politesse et humilité, intimidé par le caractère pédant de son interlocuteur. Les plats se succédèrent, l'agneau fut un régal et les trois Bennet dégustèrent en dessert leur première crème glacée de leur vie, sous le regard amusé des demoiselles.

Retournés au salon, le frère et la sœur Darcy jouèrent au pianoforte pour le plaisir de tous. Elliot s'assit auprès de Lady Helen avec laquelle il avait jusqu'alors peu renoué. Lady Helen avait beaucoup changé, son tempérament vif et plein d'esprit avait fait place à un autre plus tempéré et fataliste. Ses yeux si pétillants d'ordinaire ne renvoyaient que de la tristesse qui désarmait Elliot. Ils ne purent qu'échanger des banalités et la venue de Christopher à leurs côtés apporta des sujets de discussion plus adaptés grâce à son inépuisable amabilité.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, entre jeux de cartes, d'échec et de piano. Miss Darcy resta souvent seule près de la fenêtre, pensive, observant parfois Elliot d'un air distant. Elliot tentait d'ignorer l'air hautain de la jeune femme et profitait de la présence de personnes bien plus cordiales.

Le séjour dans le Kent prenait fin. les trois hommes repartaient dans deux jours en Herfordshire pour retrouver leur famille et leur vie monotone, laissant ainsi Mark et sa femme prendre enfin possession de leur petit nid douillet. Ils firent leurs adieux au moment de quitter Rosings, le Lord recevant traditionnellement toute sa famille le lundi de Pâques.


	29. Le baiser

**Voici un tout petit chapitre avant la semaine de boulot.**

 **Histoire de vous faire languire de nos heros un petit peu! ;-p**

* * *

Le baiser

Felicity dormait de plus en lus mal ces derniers jours. Elle n'arrivait pas à enlever le bel Mr Elliot Bennet de ses pensées. Elle avait essayé de se convaincre depuis des mois qu'il n'était pas un homme digne de partager sa vie et de devenir le Maître de Pemberley mais en vain. Leur séparation depuis novembre dernier aurait dû calmer son esprit et lui rendre raison. Mais le revoir à Rosings avait fait resurgir d'autres qualités qu'elle n'avait pas encore observé sur cet homme, Elliot, comme elle l'appelait dans ses rêves les plus intimes.

C'était décidé, aujourd'hui elle lui parlerait. De part sa condition, il ne pouvait faire lui-même les premiers pas et elle avait besoin de lui dire qu'elle pouvait dorénavant passer outre les conventions.

Le frère de Helen, le nouveau Lord Matlock maintenant, sa femme et ses enfants étaient arrivés à Rosings et la réunion de famille en ce lundi de Pâques s'éternisait. Helen et Andrew semblaient avoir peu d'entrain et George observait sa sœur d'un air inquiet. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il voyait Felicity avec cet air anxieux depuis plusieurs mois et se dit qu'elle devait avoir reçu une mauvaise nouvelle de Pemberley. Il se décida de lui en parler plus tard, lorsqu'il trouvera un moment rien qu'à deux.

Miss Darcy n'y tenant plus, s'excusa et s'éclipsa discrètement. Elle demanda qu'on lui prépare un cheval. Lorsqu'elle arriva aux écuries, elle pesta. Le palefrenier avait paré un bel étalon avec une selle d'amazone comme l'imposait le maître des lieux. Celle-ci devait appartenir probablement à feue sa tante. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre au domestique qui ne faisait qu'obéir à son maître, elle monta péniblement l'animal et prit la direction de l'extrémité du parc.

Elle détestait cette tradition de faire monter les dames en amazone sous prétexte que la position était plus seyante et plus correcte pour une femme. Son père l'avait élevée comme un garçon, y compris pour l'équitation. La position masculine était de loin plus stable et plus confortable. Elle aimait sentir les flancs de sa jument quand elle se lançait au galop et aspirait la retrouver très vite à Pemberley.

En traversant le petit bois qui séparait le parc du cottage, il eut un mouvement derrière un arbre et le cheval apeuré se braqua. Instable sur sa selle, elle cria et chuta dans un buisson.

Au cottage, les Bennet et Lucas vidaient les mannes, remplissaient les nouvelles étagères et accrochaient les rideaux sous l'inspection bienveillante de la nouvelle Mrs Bennet. Elliott avait décidé de profiter qu'on n'ait plus besoin de lui, pour s'octroyer un petit moment de solitude et enfin lire au calme et au frais un des ouvrages qu'il avait emporté.

Elliot qui était absorbé par sa lecture installé au pied de cet arbre avait entendu tardivement les sabots d'une monture allant dans sa direction et s'était levé un peu brusquement

Elliot se précipita à l'endroit où le cavalier avait dû choir et découvrit Miss Darcy dans une mauvaise posture. Étourdie et étalée parmi les ronces, il lui proposa de l'aider. Il entreprit de la porter pour la poser sur une souche contre un arbre, afin d'évaluer si la demoiselle n'avait rien de grave. Pendant qu'il la soulevait, elle mit ses bras autour de son cou pour se tenir. Et c'est sans réfléchir qu'elle saisit cette occasion. Alors qu'il la déposait en lui demandant comment elle se sentait, elle prit la nuque de l'homme entre ses mains et lui vola un fougueux baiser.


	30. La déclaration

**Voilà, je pense n'avoir pas été trop cruelle en vous faisant languir trop longtemps, si?**

 **C'est un long chapitre dont beaucoup de passages sont issus du livre mais avec pas mal de remaniements, de grosses coupes et des tounures de phrases plus simplifiées.**

 **Pardon Jane.**

* * *

La déclaration

Elliot de dégagea violemment de son emprise et recula, l'air ahuri et essoufflé. Était-ce l'effet de sa chute qui faisait délirer la demoiselle?

Après un silence de plusieurs minutes, elle s'expliqua :

\- En vain ai-je lutté. Rien n'y fait. Je ne puis réprimer mes sentiments Mr Bennet. Laissez-moi vous dire combien je vous admire et je vous aime.

Elliot stupéfait la regarda, se demanda si il avait bien entendu et garda le silence. Miss Darcy crut y voir un encouragement et elle s'engagea aussitôt dans l'aveu de l'inclination passionnée que, depuis longtemps, elle ressentait pour lui. Elle parlait bien, mais en plus de son amour, elle avait d'autres sentiments à exprimer. Elle expliqua avec détail la conviction de commettre une mésalliance et les obstacles de sa famille. Le sacrifice que faisait sa fierté n'était certainement pas appropriée pour plaider sa cause.

Elliot ne pouvait rester insensible à l'hommage que représentait l'amour d'une femme telle que Miss Felicity Darcy. Il commença par se sentir peiné du chagrin qu'il allait lui causer, mais, irrité par la suite de son discours, sa colère supprima toute compassion, et il essaya seulement de se dominer pour pouvoir lui répondre avec calme lorsqu'elle aurait terminé.

Elle conclut qu'elle était consciente que son agissement n'était pas approprié pour une dame mais qu'elle voulait de cette manière lui faire comprendre qu'à présent plus rien ne ferait obstacle à ce qu'il lui fasse sa demande.

Tandis qu'elle prononçait ces paroles, Elliot voyait qu'elle ne doutait pas de recevoir une réponse favorable. Rien ne l'exaspérait plus, et, dès qu'elle eut terminé, il lui répondit, les poings serrés:

\- En des circonstances comme celle-ci, je crois qu'il est d'usage d'exprimer de la reconnaissance pour les sentiments dont on vient d'entendre l'aveu. Si je pouvais éprouver de la gratitude, je vous remercierais. Mais je ne le peux pas. Je n'ai jamais recherché votre affection, et c'est visiblement très à contrecœur que vous me la donnez. Je regrette d'avoir pu vous causer de la peine, mais je l'ai fait sans le vouloir, et cette peine sera, je l'espère, de courte durée. Les sentiments qui ont retardé jusqu'ici l'aveu de votre inclination, n'auront pas de peine à en triompher après cette explication.

Miss Darcy appuyée contre l'arbre, les yeux fixés sur le visage d'Elliot, accueillit ces paroles avec autant d'irritation que de surprise. Elle pâlit de colère, et son visage refléta le trouble de son esprit. Visiblement, elle luttait pour reconquérir son sang-froid et elle n'ouvrit la bouche que lorsqu'elle pensa y être parvenu. Cette pause sembla terrible à Elliot. Enfin, d'une voix qu'elle réussit à maintenir calme, elle reprit en se relevant :

\- Ainsi, c'est là toute la réponse que j'aurai l'honneur de recevoir? Puis-je savoir, du moins, pourquoi vous me repoussez avec aucun effort de politesse?

\- Je pourrais aussi bien vous demander, répliqua Elliot, pourquoi, avec l'intention évidente de m'offenser, vous venez me dire que vous m'aimez contre votre volonté, votre raison, et même le souci de votre réputation? N'est-ce pas là une excuse pour mon impolitesse? Mais j'ai d'autres sujets d'offense et vous ne les ignorez pas. Quand bien même, j'aurais eu de la sympathie pour vous, rien ne m'aurait convaincu de demander la main à la femme responsable d'avoir ruiné, peut-être pour toujours, le bonheur de mon frère ainé.

À ces mots, Miss Darcy changea de couleur mais son émotion fut de courte durée, et elle ne chercha pas à interrompre Elliot qui continuait :

\- J'ai toutes les raisons du monde de mal vous juger, Miss Darcy. Aucun motif ne peut excuser le rôle injuste et peu généreux que vous avez joué en infligeant à votre amie Miss Bingley et mon frère James la peine la plus vive. Nierez-vous l'avoir fait? répéta-t-il.

Avec un calme forcé, elle répondit :

\- Je ne cherche nullement à nier que j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour séparer mon amie de votre frère. J'ai été pour Charline Bingley plus raisonnable que pour moi-même.

Elliot parut dédaigner cette réflexion aimable mais le sens ne lui en échappa point et, de plus en plus animé, il reprit:

\- Ceci n'est pas la seule raison de mon antipathie. J'ai appris à vous connaître par les révélations que m'a faites Miss Wickham, voilà déjà plusieurs mois. À ce sujet, qu'avez-vous à dire? De quelle façon pouvez-vous dénaturer les faits pour en donner une version qui vous soit avantageuse?

\- Vous prenez un intérêt bien vif aux affaires de cette demoiselle, dit Miss Darcy alors que son visage s'enflammait.

\- Qui pourrait ne pas en éprouver, quand on connaît son infortune ?

\- Son infortune? répéta Miss Darcy d'un ton méprisant.

\- Et vous en êtes responsable! C'est vous qui l'avez réduit à une relative pauvreté, vous l'avez privé de l'indépendance financière à laquelle elle avait droit.

\- Alors, s'écria Miss Darcy arpentant le sous-bois avec agitation, voilà l'opinion que vous avez de moi? Je vous remercie de me l'avoir dite aussi clairement. Peut-être, dit-elle en suspendant sa marche et en se tournant vers lui, auriez-vous fermé les yeux sur ces offenses si votre amour-propre n'avait pas été froissé par ma confession honnête des scrupules qui m'ont longtemps empêché de prendre une décision. Vous n'auriez peut-être pas formulé vos accusations si j'avais dissimulé mes luttes et vous avais affirmé que j'étais poussé par une inclination pure. Mais la dissimulation sous n'importe quelle forme m'a toujours fait horreur. Je ne rougis pas d'ailleurs des sentiments que je vous ai exposés; ils sont justes et naturels. Pouviez-vous vous attendre à ce que je me réjouisse de l'infériorité de votre entourage ou que je me félicite de vouloir nouer des liens de parenté avec des personnes dont la condition sociale est si manifestement au-dessous de la mienne ?

La colère d'Elliot grandissait de minute en minute. Cependant, grâce à un violent effort sur lui-même, il parvint à se contenir et répondit :

\- Vous vous trompez, Miss Darcy, si vous supposez que le mode de votre déclaration ait pu me causer un autre effet que celui-ci : il m'a épargné l'ennui que j'aurais éprouvé à vous repousser si vous vous étiez exprimé d'une manière plus digne d'une Lady.  
Elle tressaillit, mais le laissa continuer :

\- Sous quelque forme que se fût produite votre déclaration, jamais je n'aurais eu la tentation de l'agréer.

De plus en plus étonné, Miss Darcy le considérait avec une expression mêlée d'incrédulité et de mortification pendant qu'il poursuivait :

\- Dès le premier instant où je vous ai vu, j'ai été frappé par votre fierté, votre orgueil. Il n'y avait pas une semaine que je vous connaissais et déjà je sentais que vous étiez là dernière femme au monde que je déciderais d'épouser.

\- Vous en avez dit assez, monsieur. Je comprends parfaitement vos sentiments et il ne me reste plus qu'à regretter d'avoir éprouvé les miens. Pardonnez-moi d'avoir abusé de votre temps et acceptez mes meilleurs vœux pour votre santé et votre bonheur. Adieu.

Elle agrippa les rennes de l'étalon qui paissait un peu plus loin. Elliot la suivit du regard, se demandant si la demoiselle était assez remise de sa chute et ni trop énervée pour repartir sur sa monture. Avec énergie et volonté, elle s'agrippa à la selle, s'y installa et partit au galop en direction de Rosings.

Le tumulte de son esprit était extrême. Tremblant d'émotion, Elliot s'adossa à un arbre et médita pendant un long moment. Toute cette scène lui semblait incroyable. Était-il possible que Miss Darcy pu être éprise de lui depuis des mois, éprise au point de penser à l'épouser en dépit de toutes les objections qu'elle avait elle-même opposées au mariage de son amie avec James ? C'était assez flatteur pour lui d'avoir inspiré inconsciemment un sentiment aussi profond, mais l'abominable fierté de Miss Darcy, la façon dont elle avait parlé de Miss Wickham sans essayer de nier la cruauté de sa propre conduite, eurent vite fait d'éteindre la pitié dans le cœur d'Elliot, un instant ému par la pensée d'un tel amour. Ces réflexions continuèrent à l'agiter jusqu'au moment où des voix provenant du cottage se fit entendre. Se sentant incapable d'affronter en cet instant le regard des occupants, il partit battre la campagne et s'emplir la tête une dernière fois des beaux paysages du Kent.


	31. La lettre

**Voici un chapitre tres long.**

 **Meme si j'ai bien modifié et reduit le texte, je garde pour celui-ci beaucoup du texte original volontairement.**

 **N'hesitez pas a revenir vers moi si vous avez des remarques.**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

La lettre

Après une nuit agitée, Elliot retrouva au petit matin les pensées et les réflexions sur lesquelles il s'était endormi. Il ne pouvait revenir de la surprise qu'il avait éprouvée la veille. Il lui était impossible de penser à autre chose. Incapable de continuer à dormir, il sortit préparer les chevaux et la calèche pour le départ, pensant ainsi faire un peu d'exercice avant le déjeuner.

Entendant des hennissements, Christopher se leva et observa par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il découvrit son ami affairé a harnacher les montures. C'est alors qu'apparut une silhouette qui bougea derrière la haie. La silhouette féminine approcha lentement de son ami. Christopher reconnut alors Miss Darcy. Ils parlèrent peu puis elle lui tendit timidement un livre et partit presque en courant par où elle était venue. Elliot ouvrit le livre et sortit une enveloppe qu'il commença à décacheter.

Christopher s'écarta alors de la fenêtre, étonné et souriant, mais aussi un peu gêné d'avoir aperçu une scène qu'il n'était probablement pas censé avoir vu. Ainsi donc son grand ami Elliot entretenait une correspondance secrète avec Miss Darcy et il ne lui avait rien dit? Pouvait-il l'en blâmer? Christopher lui-même n'avait pas encore trouvé le moment ni le courage de parler de la jolie Helen et de ce qu'il en pensait.

Christopher se demandait depuis quand Elliot avait modifié ses sentiments envers la belle Miss Darcy. Depuis le bal de Netherfield où Christopher lui avait dit combien elle le regardait? Ou était-ce lors du mariage de son frère? En tout cas, ils avaient bien caché leur jeu car rien dans leurs comportements respectifs ne démontrait un quelconque attachement, si ce n'est toujours ces regards que lui jetaient la Miss.

Il était heureux pour son ami et se promit d'attendre qu'Elliot en parle le premier.

On entendit des bruits bottes qui gravissaient précipitamment l'escalier de bois et la porte de la petite chambre d'Elliot se ferma.

Elliot essoufflé, posa sur son lit le livre qu'il avait oublié dans le sous-bois la veille et qu'elle venait de ramasser. Il sortit de l'enveloppe les deux grandes feuilles entièrement couvertes d'une écriture fine et serrée. Il se mit à lire aussitôt tout en marchant. La lettre contenait ce qui suit :

* * *

Rosings, six heures du matin.

Ne craignez pas, monsieur, en ouvrant cette lettre, que j'ai voulu y renouveler l'aveu de mes sentiments et les propos qui vous ont si fort offusqués hier soir. Je n'éprouve pas le moindre désir de vous importuner, ni de m'abaisser en revenant sur des événements que nous ne saurions oublier trop tôt l'un et l'autre.

Je n'aurais pas eu la peine d'écrire cette lettre ni de vous la lire, si ma réputation ne l'avait exigé. Vous excuserez donc la liberté que je prends de vous demander toute votre attention. Ce que je ne saurais attendre de votre sympathie, je crois pouvoir le réclamer de votre justice.

Vous m'avez chargé hier de deux accusations totalement différentes. La première de ces accusations est que, sans égard pour les sentiments de l'un et de l'autre, j'avais détaché Miss Bingley de votre frère. La seconde c'est qu'au mépris des sentiments d'honneur et d'humanité j'avais ruiné les espérances d'avenir de Miss Wickham.

Du blâme sévère que vous m'avez si généreusement infligé hier soir, j'espère cependant me faire absoudre lorsque la suite de cette lettre vous aura mise au courant de ce que j'ai fait et des motifs qui m'ont fait agir. Si, au cours de cette explication que je me donne le droit de vous donner, je me trouve obligé d'exprimer des sentiments qui vous offensent, croyez bien que je le regrette, mais je ne puis faire autrement.

Je n'étais pas depuis longtemps en Hertfordshire lorsque je m'aperçus avec d'autres que Miss Bingley avait distingué votre frère entre tous les jeunes hommes du voisinage, mais c'est seulement le soir du bal de Netherfield que je commençai à craindre que cette inclination ne fût vraiment sérieuse. L'attention de Miss Bingley auprès de votre frère avait convaincu tout le monde de leur prochain mariage. À partir de ce moment, j'observai mon amie de plus près et je m'aperçus que son inclination pour James Bennet dépassait ce que j'avais remarqué jusque-là. J'observai aussi votre frère : ses manières étaient ouvertes, joyeuses et engageantes mais rien ne dénotait une préférence particulière et je demeurai convaincue que si il accueillait les attentions de mon amie avec plaisir il ne les provoquait pas et ne laissait pas voir qu'il partageait ses sentiments.

Si vous ne vous êtes pas trompé vous-même sur ce point, c'est que je dois être dans l'erreur. La connaissance plus intime que vous avez de votre frère rend cette supposition probante. J'étais, je ne le nie pas, désireuse de constater son indifférence, mais je peux dire avec sincérité que je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser influencer mon jugement par mes désirs ou par mes craintes. J'ai cru à l'indifférence de votre frère pour mon amie, non parce que je souhaitais y croire, mais parce que j'en étais réellement persuadée.

Les objections que je faisais à ce potentiel mariage n'étaient pas seulement celles dont je vous ai dites hier soir. Le rang social de votre famille dans laquelle elle désirait entrer ne pouvait avoir pour elle la même importance que pour moi, mais il y avait d'autres motifs de répugnance. Motifs que j'ai, pour ma part, essayé d'oublier parce que les inconvénients que je redoutais n'étaient plus immédiatement sous mes yeux comme par exemple les convenances trop souvent outrepassées par votre père et par vos plus jeunes frères.

Pardonnez-moi, il m'est pénible de vous blesser, j'imagine aisément qu'il doit être difficile à entendre blâmer ainsi votre entourage, mais que ce soit pour vous une consolation de penser que ni vous, ni votre frère James, n'avez jamais donné lieu à la moindre critique de ce genre, et que tous louangent votre caractère et à votre bon sens à tous les deux.

Comme vous vous en souvenez, nous quittions Netherfield le lendemain. L'inquiétude de Mr Carl Bingley avait été également éveillée, la similitude de nos impressions fut bientôt découverte, et, convaincus tous deux qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre si nous voulions détacher sa sœur, nous résolûmes de nous rendre à Londres où j'entrepris de faire comprendre à mon amie les inconvénients certains d'un tel choix. Je ne sais à quel point mes remarques ont ébranlé ou retardé sa détermination. Elle avait cru jusque-là qu'il lui rendait son affection comparable à la sienne, mais Miss Bingley a beaucoup de modestie naturelle et se fie volontiers à mon jugement plus qu'au sien. La convaincre qu'elle s'était trompée ne fut pas chose difficile.

Je ne puis me reprocher d'avoir agi de la sorte, mais il y a autre chose dans ma conduite en cette affaire, qui me cause moins de satisfaction. C'est d'avoir laisser ignorer à mon amie la présence de votre frère à Londres. J'en était informée moi-même aussi bien que Mr Carl Bingley, mais sa sœur n'en a jamais rien su. Ses sentiments ne me semblaient pas encore assez calmés pour qu'elle puisse risquer sans danger de le revoir. Peut-être cette dissimulation n'était-elle pas digne de moi. En tout cas, la chose est faite et j'ai agi avec les meilleures intentions. Si j'ai causé de la peine à votre frère, je l'ai fait sans m'en douter, et les motifs de ma conduite doivent naturellement vous sembler insuffisants.

Quant à l'accusation plus grave d'avoir fait du tort à Miss Wickham, je ne puis la réfuter qu'en mettant sous vos yeux le récit de ses relations avec ma famille. J'ignore ce dont elle m'a accusé mais voici les faits: Miss Wickham est la fille de la dame de compagnie de ma mère. A la mort de Mrs Wickam, ma mère s'occupa avec une bienveillance sans bornes de Gladys Wickham, qui était également sa filleule. Elle se chargea des frais de son éducation dans un bon pensionnat. Ma mère, non seulement aimait la compagnie de cette jeune fille dont les manières ont toujours été séduisantes, mais l'avait aussi en haute estime. Elle souhaitait la voir bien mariée et promettait de bien la doter.

Pour moi, il y avait fort longtemps que j'avais commencé à la juger d'une façon différente. Les dispositions vicieuses et le manque de principes qu'elle prenait soin de dissimuler à sa bienfaitrice ne pouvaient échapper à un jeune femme sensiblement du même âge. Bon nombre de fois, je l'ai vu se pavaner avec un bijou ou un objet qui n'étaient pas les siens et que je savais qu'elle avait subtilisé. Vu sa condition et la mienne je ne dis rien pour la dénoncer et ne pas attrister ma mère.

Me voilà de nouveau dans l'obligation de vous faire de la peine, je ne sais en quelle mesure. Je ne connais pas la nature des sentiments que vous ressentez pour Gladys Wickham mais cela ne doit pas m'empêcher de vous dévoiler son véritable caractère et me donne même une raison de plus de vous en instruire.

Mon adorable mère mourut il y a trois ans, et son affection pour Gladys Wickham ne se démentit point. Dans son testament, elle fit part qu'un compte au nom de Gladys Wickham avait été expressément alimenté d'une somme importante afin que la Miss puisse en disposer le jour de son mariage. Six mois plus tard, Miss Wickham m'écrivit pour me dire qu'elle ne souhaitait pas se marier rapidement et préfèrerait disposer d'une partie de son héritage afin d'ouvrir un commerce. Ne voyant aucune objection à sa demande car, au sortir du pensionnat, elle de disposait d'aucune ressource propre, je débloquai ses avoirs afin qu'elle s'y serve à sa convenance.

Pendant un an, c'est à peine si j'entendis parler d'elle, puis elle vint à Pemberley me dire qu'elle avait rencontré un charmant monsieur qui souhaitait l'épouser et venait réclamer la dote promise par feue ma mère. J'opposai à cette demande un refus formel. Après enquête, je découvrit que de la grosse somme sur son compte, il ne restait plus rien, dilapidée en achats insensés, voyages, cours de théâtre et autres plaisirs futiles. Son ressentiment fut égal à la détresse de sa situation car le soupirant, faute de dote, revint sur ses promesses.

Je suis persuadée qu'elle s'est montré aussi violente dans les propos qu'elle vous a tenus sur moi que dans les reproches que je reçus d'elle à cette époque. Après quoi, tous rapports cessèrent entre nous. Comment vécut-elle, je l'ignore. Mais, l'été dernier, je la retrouvai sur mon chemin dans une circonstance extrêmement pénible, que je voudrais oublier, et que, seule, cette explication me décide à vous dévoiler. Ainsi informé, je ne doute pas de votre discrétion.

Mon frère George que vous connaissez et dont je suis l'aînée de six années, n'avait alors pas encore seize ans. Il partit pour Ramsgate avec son percepteur, un certain Mr Younge. Miss Wickham s'y rendit aussi à dessein, car on découvrit ensuite qu'elle avait des relations antérieures avec ce Mr Younge, sur l'honorabilité duquel j'ai été indignement trompée. J'arrivai à l'improviste et découvrit Miss Wickam au lit au dessus de mon jeune frère dans une situation des plus compromettantes.

Je sais que les désirs d'un jeune garçon en pleine fleur de l'âge peuvent être soudains et irréfléchis mais, après l'émoi et la surprise passés, je découvrit que c'était Miss Wickham qui avait entreprit de le séduire et qu'il n'avait pu la repousser. Il avait cru vivre là son premier amour passionné.

Miss Wickam avoua alors qu'elle ne ressentait aucune attirance envers George et que son seul désir était de porter son enfant afin de forcer leur mariage. Mr Younge, fut renvoyé sur-le-champ. Et je plaçai Miss Wickam sur surveillance discrète les mois qui suivirent afin d'être certaine qu'aucun enfant n'avait été conçu lors de ce triste événement. George sortit de cet horrible affaire avec le sentiment d'avoir été manipulé, sali et le cœur brisé.

Le but principal de Miss Wickham était sans doute de prendre possession de la fortune de mon frère mais je ne puis m'empêcher de croire que le désir de se venger de moi était aussi pour elle un puissant mobile. En vérité, sa vengeance aurait été complète si elle y était parvenue!

Voilà, Monsieur, le fidèle récit des événements auxquels nous nous sommes trouvés mêlés l'un et l'autre. Si vous voulez bien le croire exactement conforme à la vérité, je pense que vous m'absoudrez du reproche de cruauté à l'égard de Miss Wickham. J'ignore de quelle manière et par quels mensonges elle a pu vous tromper. Ignorant comme vous l'étiez de tout ce qui nous concernait, ce n'est pas très surprenant qu'elle y ait réussi. Vous n'aviez pas les éléments nécessaires pour vous éclairer sur son compte, et rien ne vous disposait à la méfiance.

Vous vous demanderez, sans doute, pourquoi je ne vous ai pas dit tout cela hier soir. Je ne me sentais pas assez maîtresse de moi-même pour juger ce que je pouvais ou devais vous révéler. Quant à l'exactitude des faits qui précèdent, je puis en appeler plus spécialement au témoignage de Lady Helen qui, du fait de notre parenté et de nos rapports intimes, a été mise au courant des moindres détails.

Si la méfiance que je vous inspire devait enlever à vos yeux toute valeur à mes écrits, rien ne vous empêche de vous renseigner auprès de ma cousine. C'est pour vous en donner la possibilité que j'essaierai de mettre cette lettre entre vos mains dans le courant de la matinée.

Je n'ajouterai que ceci:Dieu vous garde !

Miss Felicity Darcy.


	32. Mortifications et Remords

**Merci pour vos reviews qui me motivent!**

 **Je ne peux repondre qu'a ceux qui sont loggés**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Mortifications et remords

En ouvrant l'enveloppe, Elliot ne savait à quoi s'attendre même si il se doutais que la demoiselle n'allait pas y renouveler ses sentiments envers lui. Mais les émotions du lecteur passèrent par toutes les couleurs que l'on peut aisément imaginer. Dans un premier temps, il ne saisissait pas complètement le sens de ces phrases qui défilaient avidement sous ses yeux. La certitude de l'indifférence de James fut perçue avec une grande incrédulité et les objections contre le mariage de Miss Bingley et son frère l'irritèrent fortement. Le ton de la lettre ne lui semblait pas contrit mais hautain, elle avait été écrite selon lui toujours avec le même orgueil et la même insolence.

Mais quand il parvint au passage concernant Miss Wickham, il ressentit une impression difficile à définir. Si ces dires étaient vrais alors cela ruinait l'opinion qu'Elliot avait de Miss Gladys Wickam.

Il se hâta de refermer la lettre en se jurant de ne plus y prêter attention. Mais après avoir fait les cent pas dans sa chambre, ne parvenant toujours pas à calmer ses pensées, il l'a relut à plusieurs reprises. Dans les passages concernant Miss Wickham, il reconnut certains faits qu'elle lui avait elle-même raconté mais la suite divergeaient amplement. L'une ou l'autre des demoiselles lui avait donc menti. En lisant plus attentivement, chaque ligne lui prouvait maintenant que Miss Darcy avait eu, en cette circonstance, une conduite irréprochable, ce qu'il croyait de prime à bord impossible.

Elliot dû s'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais cherché vraiment à connaître de cette Miss Wickham que ce qu'elle en avait raconté elle-même. De plus Miss Darcy le renvoyait au témoignage de sa cousine dont il n'avait aucune raison de suspecter la bonne foi. Un instant, il fut tenté d'aller la trouver, mais la difficulté de cette démarche l'arrêta et aussi la conviction que Miss Darcy n'aurait pas hasardé une telle proposition si elle n'avait été certaine que sa cousine pût corroborer toutes ses affirmations.

Comme Miss Wickam lui apparaissait maintenant sous un jour différent ! Dans ses derniers efforts pour la défendre, Elliot mettait de moins en moins de conviction. D'autre part, pour la justification de Miss Darcy, si peu agréables que fussent ses manières, jamais au cours de leurs rapports qui lui avaient permis de mieux la connaître, il n'avait rien vu chez elle un manque de principes ou des habitudes répréhensibles au point de vue moral ou religieux. Parmi ses relations, elle était estimée et appréciée, Si elle avait agi comme l'affirmait Miss Wickham, une conduite si contraire à l'honneur et au bon droit n'aurait pu être tenue cachée, et l'amitié que lui témoignait une jeune femme comme Miss Bingley devenait inexplicable.

Elliot se sentit envahir par la honte. Il ne pouvait penser à Miss Darcy ni à Miss Wickham sans reconnaître qu'il avait été aveugle, plein de partialité et de préventions.

\- Comment, s'exclamait-il, ai-je pu agir de la sorte ? Moi qui étais si fier de ma clairvoyance et qui me si souvent moqué de la généreuse candeur de James ! Quelle découverte humiliante et humiliation bien méritée ! C'est la vanité, et non l'amour, qui m'a égaré. Flatté de la préférence de l'une, froissé du manque d'égards de l'autre, je me suis fié dès le début à mes préventions et j'ai jugé l'une et l'autre en dépit du bon sens.

Ses pensées l'amenèrent bientôt au point sur lequel l'explication de Miss Darcy lui avait paru insuffisante, et il reprit la lettre. Très différent fut l'effet produit par cette nouvelle lecture. Miss Darcy déclarait qu'elle n'avait pas cru à l'attachement de James pour son amie. Elliot se rappela alors de l'opinion que Christopher lui avait exprimée à ce sujet : son ami s'était vite rendu compte que James démontrait peu ses sentiments, même les plus vifs, et qu'il y avait dans son air et dans ses manières une sérénité qui ne donnait pas l'idée d'une quelconque attirance.

Arrivé à la partie de la lettre où Miss Darcy parlait de sa famille en termes mortifiants, et pourtant mérités, il éprouva un cruel sentiment de honte. La justesse de cette critique était trop frappante pour qu'il pût la contester. À la pensée que la déception de James avait été en fait l'œuvre des siens, il ressentit un découragement tel qu'il n'en avait encore jamais connu de semblable jusque-là.

Il y avait deux heures qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Kyle et Christopher devaient l'attendre pour partir faire leurs adieux au Presbytère. Il les accompagna avec la volonté de leur montrer autant d'entrain que d'habitude et d'écarter toutes les pensées qui pourraient détourner son esprit de la conversation.

Ils apprirent en arrivant que les jeunes gens de Rosings avaient fait une visite en leur absence; Elliot, contrairement à Kyle et Christopher, eut de mal à feindre le regret de les avoir manqué. La lettre occupait toutes ses pensées.

Durant le trajet vers le Herfordshire, Christopher n'osa déranger Elliot si absorbé par ses pensées. Il en était lui-même rempli et ne savait comment les partager sans être certain de la réaction qu'elles provoqueraient.

Arrivé à Longbourn, Elliot faisait chaque soir une promenade solitaire au cours de laquelle il pouvait remuer ses souvenirs désagréables. Il connaissait maintenant presque par cœur la lettre de Miss Darcy, il en avait étudié chaque phrase. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour celle qui l'avait écrite variaient d'un moment à l'autre. Le souvenir de sa déclaration éveillait encore chez lui une vive indignation, mais quand il considérait avec quelle injustice il l'avait jugé et condamné, sa colère se retournait contre lui-même, et la déception de Miss Darcy lui inspirait quelque compassion. Il trouvait une source constante de déplaisir dans le souvenir de sa propre conduite et les fâcheux travers de sa famille.

Il se souvint que sa mère avait, en fin de compte, bien interprété les regards de Miss Darcy et qu'il en avait ri, jugeant alors l'idée si absurde. Quelle dérision! Mais il ne pouvait avouer à sa mère combien elle avait raison sans lui parler du comportement qu'il avait eu envers la demoiselle.

Mais c'était à son frère aîné qu'Elliot pensait le plus. Les explications de Miss Darcy avaient fait mieux sentir tout ce que James avait perdu. Maintenant qu'il avait la preuve de la sincérité de son amour et de la loyauté de sa conduite, quelle tristesse pour Elliot de penser que le manque de bon sens et de correction des siens avait privé James d'une union qui présentait de telles garanties de bonheur !

Toutes ces réflexions auxquelles venait s'ajouter le désappointement causé par la révélation du véritable caractère de Miss Wickham ne lassaient pas d'assombrir son esprit ordinairement si enjoué, et il lui fallait faire des effort pour conserver en public son air de gaieté.


	33. Londres, avril 1814

Londres, avril 1814

Les Darcy avaient quitté Rosings pour Londres. Felicity avait trop longtemps dédaigné ses charges et se cloîtrait à présent de longues heures dans son bureau à suivre son courrier et donner des instructions à son intendant. George reprit ses cours d'escrime et de piano. Helen, peu désireuse de vivre chez son frère dans la demeure familiale des Matlock, les avait accompagnés, choisissant d'accepter l'invitation généreuse de ses cousins.

Felicity aurait grandement préféré profiter du calme de Pemberley mais son frère et sa cousine avait besoin de distractions que n'offrait pas ou peu le domaine du Derbyshire. Helen s'habilla de moins en moins en noir et ses couleurs revenaient en même temps que sa bonne humeur.

Depuis que tout Londres apprit leur retour à Darcy House, les invitations commencèrent à affluer. Parfois intéressantes, parfois saugrenues, de personnes illustres ou redoutées ou simplement de personnes qu'ils n'avaient que brièvement croisés. Ils durent faire un choix drastique entre les réceptions, les dîners, les sorties, les bals et les goûters auxquels ils étaient conviés. Ils prirent alors comme rituel, lors du petit déjeuner, de lire ensemble les nombreux cartons qui arrivaient quotidiennement et de décider lesquels ils acceptaient,

Un jour, Miss Darcy fut interrompue dans son travail par de bruyants cris provenants du petit salon. Cela faisait longtemps que des rires n'avaient pas résonné dans cette maison. Lorsqu'elle entra elle découvrit Helen et George essayant de danser, visiblement assez maladroitement. Qu'il était bon de les voir souriants après ce qu'ils avaient traversé tous deux cette année !

A la vue de Felicity, Helen s'exclama:

\- Felicity, votre frère a beau être le jeune homme le plus accompli que je connaisse, il n'en est pas moins un piètre danseur! Il ne cesse de me marcher sur les pieds!

\- Désolé cousine d'être si médiocre. Ria George.

\- Si vous voulez qu'il fasse bonne impression au bal de vendredi, il lui faudrait un professeur.

-:Vous avez raison Helen, voilà bien une matière que l'on a négligé de lui enseigner! Je vais vous trouvez cela George, avant que vous ne jetiez le honte sur toute la famille. Fit Felicity, un sourire en coin.

Les habitants de Darcy House eurent la visite des Bingley à l'heure du thé. Felicity était partagée entre la joie de retrouver son amie et la crainte de devoir supporter la mélancolie dont elle était en grande partie la cause. Carl Bingley était également présent, prétextant comme toujours de devoir chaperonner sa sœur.

Miss Bingley et Lady Helen avaient déjà eu l'occasion de se rencontrer. Mais l'impétuosité d'Helen s'était largement atténuée depuis et l'entente entre les deux jeunes femmes fut immédiate. Bientôt, la conversation dévia sur le bal à venir et Helen et George insistèrent pour que Charline Bingley les y accompagne. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas au goût de son frère Carl.

\- Voyons Mr Bingley, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas y aller? Votre sœur manque visiblement de divertissements. Lui sermonna gentiment Lady Helen.

Sachant que Miss Darcy n'aimait peu les mondanités, il dit:

\- Parce que ce n'est pas le genre d'amusement qui me plait.

-:Mais Miss Bingley peut bien venir sans vous dans ce cas, fit spontanément George.

Carl le regarda surpris d'autant d'audace. Mais lui adressa un sourire poli.

\- Après tout, Carl, ne pourrai-je pas faire un chaperon recommandable pour votre sœur? Auriez-vous des doutes quant à ma respectabilité et mon sérieux? Fit Miss Darcy avec une pointe d'agacement.

-:Aucunement! Répliqua Carl avec déférence. Je ne me permettrait pas de mettre en doute votre honneur et votre ...

\- Alors, affaire conclue! Ma chère Charline vous nous accompagnerez vendredi, je serais votre chaperon! Triompha Felicity.

Carl resta pantois, ne sachant comment retourner la situation.

Voyant le trouble de Carl, Miss Darcy lui glissa discrètement au moment où ils partaient:

-:Il serait bien temps pour vous aussi, Mr Bingley, de penser à sortir et rencontrer des demoiselles de votre... condition. Vous avez une situation et un physique pas trop déplaisant, vous ne devriez pas avoir si difficile à vous trouver une charmante épouse. Les années filent Carl, et votre sœur est bien assez grande maintenant pour se passer d'un chaperon. Ma cousine Helen et moi-même n'en n'avons plus et nous ne sommes pas plus frivoles ou inconscientes pour autant!

Helen, qui ne souhaitait plus porter le deuil, convainquit Charline d'aller se faire faire de nouvelles robes de bal et décidèrent d'y aller ensemble dès le lendemain.

Le bal eut lieu et quelques autres ensuite. Miss Darcy accepta quelques danses. Elle essayait vainement d'oublier Elliot mais tout lui rappelait le grand brun aux yeux malicieux. Les hommes qui l'abordaient avec politesse étaient parfois beaux, parfois cultivés mais aucun n'égalait à ses yeux le second des fils Bennet. Toute cette société londonienne lui semblait fausse, hypocrite et mielleuse. Seuls les sourires d'Helen, George et Charline lui apportaient un peu de réconfort.

Miss Darcy ne cessait de penser aux reproches qu'Elliot lui avait faits. Elle avait été élevée pour gérer un domaine et ses gens. Elle le faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais elle se rendait compte maintenant que sa propre éducation n'était point exempte de défauts.

C'était la première fois qu'une personne, dont elle ne doutait ni du bon sens ni de la sincérité, lui faisait voir, avec franchise, l'image qu'elle affichait en société. Bien que le jugement de cet homme avait été biaisé par des mensonges, il en ressortait malgré tout que ces remarques sur son orgueil et son mépris des autres s'étaient avérés amplement justifiées.

Elle se remémora, non sans honte, son comportement au bal de Meryton, où elle s'était permise de juger la société qui l'entourait. Elle avait traité Elliot de tout juste passable, s'était moquée du jeune Mark, de la candeur de Kyle et même du sourire de James! Qui était-elle donc pour critiquer cette famille alors que la sienne ne valait guerre mieux? Lord de Bourgh avait été odieux et condescendant, méprisant les autres sans voir le mal qu'il faisait.

Elle sourit également de son propre fourvoiement de s'être cru supérieure à cette Miss Collins, qu'elle jugeait alors sotte et sans ambitions. Elle était bien sotte elle-même maintenant à envier son mariage heureux et l'arrivée futur de leur enfant.

Elle se jura de changer, de ne plus être la demoiselle orgueilleuse qui se mêle de la vie d'autrui, comme il lui avait justement reproché. Elle avait été humiliée par ses paroles mais maintenant elle comprenait avec effroi pourquoi le jeune homme avait osé la refuser, malgré sa condition, sa richesse et son amour. Il avait été honnête. Il avait refusé ce qu'elle pensait que tous les hommes accepteraient. Quelle erreur! Le jeune homme n'en voulait ni à son argent ni à son statut, il voulait visiblement un mariage d'amour et cela c'était la seule chose qu'elle ne pouvait disposer.


	34. Courriers pour le Hertfordshire

**Courriers pour le Herfordshire**

À Longbourn, peu de choses variaient sauf que, sous les conseils d'Elliot et de Mark, la mère Bennet donna quelques responsabilités à Kyle qui montra toute sa bonne volonté. Le père Bennet et son cadet Lysander, eux, gardaient leur oisiveté et leur nonchalance, au grand dam de leur épouse et mère.

Partager sa chambre avec un frère aimant facilitait les confidences et au bout de plusieurs semaines Elliot n'arriva plus à cacher à son aîné ce qui s'était passé entre Miss Darcy et lui durant son dernier séjour à Hunsford. Il lui omit évidemment tous les détails qui concernaient James ou Miss Bingley.

Comme il s'y attendait, cela causa une grande surprise à James. Il était étonné des propos peu flatteurs qu'avait utilisé Miss Darcy mais était encore plus désolé de la peine qu'elle avait dû ressentir suite à la réaction négative de son frère.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda Elliot.

\- Elle n'aurait pas dû se montrer si sûr d'elle, certes, mais songez combien cette confiance a dû accroître sa déception.

\- Je le regrette infiniment, dit Elliot; mais il y a d'autres sentiments qui l'aideront, j'en suis sûre, à se consoler vite. Vous ne me désapprouvez pas de l'avoir repoussée ?

\- Vous désapprouver ? oh non !

\- Mais vous me blâmez d'avoir pris le parti de Miss Wickham ?

\- Non plus. Je ne crois pas que vous ayez eu tort de dire ce que vous m'avez répété.

\- Vous penserez autrement lorsque vous saurez la suite. Elliot alors parla de la lettre et dit tout ce qu'elle contenait concernant Miss Wickham. Quel coup pour James qui n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il existât sur terre autant de perfidie et de cupidité chez une seule femme. Il s'entêtait à croire que tout ceci n'était qu'une erreur, voulait innocenter l'une sans accuser l'autre.

\- C'est inutile ! dit Elliot en riant de son frère, vous ne parviendrez jamais à les transformer toutes les deux en saintes ! Personnellement, je suis disposé à donner les mérites à Miss Darcy. mais libre à vous de ne pas m'imiter ! Mais il est certain que, de ces deux demoiselles, l'une possède les qualités et l'autre en a l'apparence.

\- Je n'ai jamais trouvé que Miss Darcy n'en eût pas aussi l'apparence.

Puis Elliot rappela à son frère de garder sous silence les confidences de Miss Darcy, mais cela était inutile car James n'était pas un homme à divulguer les secrets.

Les lettres de Mark étaient attendues par toute la famille et annonçaient que le confinement de son épouse se passait sous de bonnes conditions, que le cottage était confortable et qu'ils ne manquaient de rien.

Une lettre étonnante à l'attention d'Elliot et Kyle, arriva un jour avec l'emblème ampoulé de Rosings. Le père, curieux et impatient, tannait ses fils d'en lire tout haut le contenu.

L'auteur était le jeune Lord Andrew qui disait, d'une manière amicale mais retenue, qu'il avait apprécié les visites des fils Bennet et de Mr Lucas, qu'il espérait que leur trajet du retour s'était bien passé et que leur absence avait causé un grand vide à Hunsford. Il ajoutait que ses cousines et son cousin étaient tous partis pour Londres et qu'il se sentait maintenant bien seul à Rosings.

Le père Bennet fut déçu que la lettre ait été aussi sommaire en compliments sur ses fils et la mère sourit pensivement à Elliot lors de l'évocation des cousines.

Lorsqu'il ne se trouvèrent qu'à deux, Elliot remit la lettre à Kyle en lui suggérant de répondre d'une manière aussi discrète qu'Andrew l'avait été, car le vieux Lord pourrait ne pas apprécier cette correspondance. Kyle semblait heureux de cet arrangement. Ils avaient bien compris tous deux que la lettre n'était pas directement adressée à Elliot mais que la bienséance voulait qu'il en soit ainsi. Elliot se montrait compréhensif et garda le secret de son cadet. Le séjour dans le Kent avait rapproché les deux frères mais ils n'étaient probablement pas encore assez intimes pour se faire des confidences.

Elliot apprit avec résignation que le vieux libraire allait remettre son commerce, d'ici quelques semaines, pour raison de santé. N'ayant pas lui-meme les fonds nécessaires pour reprendre la précieuse librairie, Elliot se préparait à quitter ce métier qui lui avait apporté de nombreuses rencontres, des voyages de papier, des histoires tantôt distrayantes, tantôt troublantes mais qui ne l'avaient jamais laissé indifférent.

Dans la dernière lettre de Mrs Gardiner de Cheapside, qui entretenait une correspondance régulière avec sa sœur Mrs Bennet, elle ajouta deux courts passages à l'attention des deux aînés des fils.

Mr et Mrs Gardinier avaient prévu de se rendre dans le nord de l'Angleterre pour y retrouver un fournisseur important pour leur entreprise. Ayant appris qu'Elliot allait perdre son emploi et que sa joie de vivre était atténuée depuis son retour du Kent, Mr Gardiner qui affectionnait particulièrement le second Bennet pour sa vivacité d'esprit et son amour des grands espaces, proposa à sa femme de l'inviter à visiter la région des grands lacs dont il avait déjà parlé avec le neveu et qu'ils allaient justement traverser.

Le premier passage dans la lettre de la tante de Londres informait donc Elliot de l'invitation faite par son mari prévue courant du mois de juillet.

Le second passage concernait l'aîné des Bennet et était plutôt laconique mais laissa James dans un état de grands questionnements. Mrs Gardinier y disait qu'elle avait rencontré une certaine demoiselle et qu'il en saurait plus dans un prochain courrier.


	35. Les indiscrétions de Mrs Gardiner

Bonsoir, hop! un nouveau morceau! Bonne degustation...

* * *

 **Les indiscrétions de Mrs Gardinier**

Mrs Gardiner, sœur de Mrs Bennet, faisait des achats dans les rues commerçantes de Londres, lorsqu'elle croisa dans une boutique la demoiselle que son neveu James avait voulu éviter quelques mois plus tôt.

James était son neveu favori et son caractère doux et sensible ressemblait tant à celui de sa mère. Mrs Gardinier était peinée de savoir que son neveu se remettait difficilement des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour la Miss et elle ne pouvait admettre qu'il se soit tant trompé sur l'affection de la demoiselle.

Elle l'observait discrètement et trouvait ses manières bien plus agréables que celles de son son frère Carl qui leur avait rendu visite lors du séjour de James. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et, pleine d'audace, se présenta d'elle-même à Miss Bingley et à sa compagne rousse et enjouée.

\- Miss Bingley?

Les demoiselles se retournèrent, surprises de voir cette dame d'une quarantaine d'années, aux allures polies et à la tenue élégante bien qu'assez simple, les aborder sans avoir été présentées.

\- Excusez mon impertinence, mon nom est Mrs Gardinier, je suis la tante des fils Bennet de Longbourn.

Charline tressaillit et Helen le remarqua. Cette dernière demanda:

\- Voulez-vous parler des Messieurs Elliot, Kyle et Mark Bennet?

\- Oui et de James et Lysander répondit Mrs Gardiner avec un sourire et une petite révérence.

Voyant que son amie ne réagissait pas, la rousse continua la conversation :

\- J'ai eu le plaisir de faire la connaissance de la famille Bennet à Hunsford. J'étais présente au mariage de Miss Collins et de votre neveu Mark. Mon nom est Lady Helen Matlock.

\- Oh enchanté ! Fit sincèrement Mrs Gardiner.

Charline Bingley regardait le sol, soudain prise d'une grande timidité elle dit d'une petite voix:

\- J'espère qu'ils se portent tous bien.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles je le pense, bien que mon neveu James est en proie à un certain... vague à l'âme. Votre départ précipité de Netherfield a affligé plus d'une personne.

\- Vous m'en voyez bien désolée. Je l'ignorais.

\- Puisque vous n'avez jamais été présentées, comment avez-vous su qui elle était? Demanda Helen, intriguée.

\- Lors de leur séjour à Londres, mes neveux vous ont aperçu en rue Miss Bingley et j'oublie rarement un visage.

\- Et vos neveux n'ont pas voulu saluer Miss Bingley? Reprit Helen.

Charline remerciait intérieurement Helen qui posait les questions qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage de poser elle-même.

Mrs Gardinier, un peu gênée, répondit en regardant Miss Bingley:

\- C'est que votre frère, Carl Bingley, nous avait certifié que vous étiez en séjour dans le Nord auprès de votre famille...

\- Vous avez rencontré mon frère Carl? Fit tout à coup Charline dont l'étonnement et la curiosité prenaient emprise sur sa timidité.

\- Heu, oui. Il est venu rendre visite à James lors de son séjour chez nous dans le Cheapside. Fit Mrs Gardinier, qui soudainement avait peur d'avoir dit une bévue. Vous n'en étiez point informée ?

\- Nullement!

\- Veuillez m'excuser mademoiselle, si j'ai commis un impair. Je ne voulais pas vous tourmenter.

\- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, Mrs Gardiner, ce n'est point vous qui m'avez dissimulé des choses. La voix de Miss Bingley se faisait plus tremblante.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je transmette un message à mon neveu de votre part?

\- Il est trop tôt pour moi pour vous répondre mais si vous me laissez un peu de temps pour me remettre de ces nouvelles, il n'est pas impossible, en effet, que j'ai un message à lui faire passer.

Helen eut une idée:

\- Nous devons revenir vendredi matin chercher les robes que nous venons de commander.

\- Miss Gardiner, fit une révérence. Entendu, je reviendrai vendredi. Mes salutations mesdemoiselles.

Dans la calèche qui ramenait les deux demoiselles vers Darcy House, Charline fit promettre à Helen de ne parler de cette entrevue à personne. Elle acquiesça avec un sourire rassurant.

Helen réalisait tout ce que ces révélations signifiaient. Que le soupirant éconduit de Miss Bingley n'était autre que le frère d'Elliot, à qui elle avait justement confié que sa cousine Felicity les avait expressément séparés. Et la famille si peu recommandable qui en était l'excuse n'était autre que la famille Bennet dont Helen n'avait retrouvé à redire, à part peut être un père un peu trop vaniteux. Mrs Bennet avait été très prévenante avec elle et la tante, qu'elles venaient de rencontrer, semblait être une lady. Elle était atterrée en pensant que ce Mr Carl Bingley avait consciemment tut la présence de ce jeune homme à Londres et que sa propre cousine en soit peut-être son complice. Car si ce Mr James ressemblait à ses frères et surtout à Mr Elliot, elle ne voyait pas en quoi il ferait un mauvais époux pour Charline.

Charline Bingley était dans la même expectative avec le trouble supplémentaire d'avoir peut-être été flouée et trahie par son propre frère. Elle avait cru durant de longs mois que James n'éprouvait rien pour elle alors d'entendre sa propre parente affirmer qu'il traversait une période de grande lassitude la faisait douter fortement. Serait-ce à cause de leur séparation? Il lui fallait calmer son cœur et ses émotions. Elle se décida à faire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais osé: écrire à James afin de connaître ses sentiments. S'il n'a aucune inclination envers elle, il lui sera facile de le signifier. Ensuite, selon la réponse, elle saura si Carl avait bien fait de la tenir écartée.

La bonté de Miss Bingley l'empêchait de mécontenter son grand frère sans preuve alors qu'il avait été si prévenant avec elle depuis des années.


	36. L'été à Brighton

**Merci** **pour vos reviews, cela me touche beaucoup.**

 **Quel plaisir de savoir que certaines personnes attendent la suite!**

* * *

 **L'été à Brighton**

Les courriers provenant de Pemberley se firent moins nombreux et Miss Darcy pu se défaire pour quelques temps de ses obligations. Le mois de juin s'annonçait chaud à Londres et la décision fut prise de passer l'été au bord de la mer. Miss Darcy donna les ordres dans ce sens et on ferma Darcy House.

Le début de saison commençait déjà à Brighton. Les Darcy et Lady Helen étaient arrivés dans la maison familiale tard la veille au soir. La demeure était jolie, d'inspiration Normande, avec une vue imprenable sur la mer. Elle rivalisait avec d'autres bâtisses toutes aussi élégantes, non loin de la jetée et proches de toutes les attractions qu'offrait Bath à cette saison.

La maisonnée était en ébullition, les domestiques s'affairaient à monter et défaire les dernières malles et préparaient déjà les chambres des prochains invités. En effet, les Bingley devaient les rejoindre très prochainement.

George avait observé que, même loin de la rudesse de Rosings et de l'effervescence de Londres, sa sœur n'avait toujours pas repris sa tranquillité et son appétit. Il profita d'un moment seul avec elle pour lui demander:

\- Allez-vous bien, ma chère sœur?

\- Bien sûr George, pourquoi cette question?

\- Je vous connais depuis dix-sept ans et je vois quand quelque chose vous tourmente.

\- Est-ce si évident? Fit-elle plus pour elle-même, surprise d'être si transparente pour son frère.

\- Felicity, voilà des mois que je vous vois en proie à des moments de grandes réflexions. Y-a-t'il des problèmes à Pemberley dont vous n'osez pas me parler? Je ne suis plus un enfant, et je peux vous épauler.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème au domaine, je vous rassure. Et il est vrai que vous n'êtes plus un enfant.

Puis après un bref moment d'hésitation elle continua:

\- J'ai pris la décision de vous donner votre liberté, George. Vous n'êtes plus en âge d'avoir un percepteur ou quelqu'un pour vous chaperonner. Vous m'avez largement prouvé ces derniers mois que vous pouvez vous tenir en société et vous faire des relations dignes de vous. Dorénavant, vous pourrez vous rendre où bon vous semble sans en attendre mon consentement.

George ne s'attendait pas à ces paroles qui le concernaient lui et non sa sœur.

\- Je vous remercie, Felicity et je ferais tout pour me montrer digne de votre confiance.

\- Nos parents seraient fiers de vous, George. Et si la responsabilité qu'ils m'avaient confiée de vous éduquer n'est pas complètement effacée, mon rôle maintenant est de vous rendre indépendant. J'ai pris la résolution de ne plus interférer dans la vie des autres. Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

George ne comprit pas à quoi la dernière phrase prononcée faisait allusion et regarda sa sœur se reperdre à nouveau dans ses pensées.

\- Felicity, dites-moi ce que vous avez. Je vous sens d'humeur chagrine depuis un bon moment. Le fait que vous me libériez de mon chaperon ne me décharge nullement de prendre soin de vous, que du contraire! Je ne veux pas forcer vos confidences mais je suis prêt à tout pour vous ôter cette petite mine sur votre visage.

Miss Darcy fut touchée par cette sollicitude, George avait toujours été affectueux mais le voir se mettre à ses genoux et lui parler si doucement la fit sortir de sa réserve. Elle se mit alors à sortir toutes les larmes qu'elle avait jusque là fièrement contenues.

Il comprit bien vite, pour l'avoir vécu lui-même, que seul un chagrin d'amour ne pouvait vider quelqu'un ainsi de toute joie de vivre et emplir la tête de nombreux questionnements.

\- Est-il marié?

Felicity fit non de la tête sans pour autant la relever de ses mains.

\- Est-il mort?

Encore un signe négatif.

\- Alors, si cet homme est bien vivant et disponible, qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de l'épouser? Vous êtes belle comme un cœur, riche, indépendante, cultivée...

\- Parce qu'il ne m'aime pas, voilà tout. Fait-elle d'une voix lascive en laissant tomber ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- Ne me dites pas que c'est le cousin Andrew!

\- Ne dites pas de bêtises, George! Sourit brièvement Felicity, les yeux dans le vide.

\- Comment un homme peut-t-il ne pas vous aimer?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas été correcte, George. J'ai commis des erreurs de jugements et mon orgueil m'a aveuglée trop longtemps.

Elle n'en dit pas plus et son frère respecta son silence.

George, dont l'amour fraternel et son jeune âge aveuglaient en partie son jugement, n'arrivait pas comprendre comment un homme pouvait ne pas aimer sa sœur et commençait à ressentir envers cet inconnu un certain ressentiment.


	37. L'aveu de James

**Bonjour!**

 **Pour les plus rapides et les plus observateurs d'entre vous, j'ai modifié la ville de Bath en Brighton.**

 **Merci WritingImagination** **pour ta judicieuse remarque.  
Je n'avais pas verifié que même si Bath était bien une ville très en vogue où on y prenait des bains, elle n'était pas située en bord de mer! **

**Voici un petit chapitre qui est l'un de mes préférés.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **L'aveu de James**

L'arrivée des Bingley à Brighton apporta beaucoup de joie à Helen qui semblait avoir pris quelques distances avec sa cousine. George, par contre, avait une certaine aversion pour le frère l'aîné, Carl, et accepta plusieurs invitations afin d'éviter de se trouver trop souvent en présence de l'indésirable chaperon de Charline.

Lors d'une promenade sur la jetée, les demoiselles Helen et Charline avaient visiblement beaucoup de plaisir à se retrouver et tout autant de choses à se dire. Elles partirent donc bien devant afin de s'éloigner des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Dites-moi tout Charline, James Bennet a-t-il répondu à votre lettre?

Le goût du romantisme des lettres secrètes avait accru leur complicité.

\- Oui! Et je l'ai même toujours sur moi! Vous êtes la seule à qui je peux me confier, Helen, et c'est pour moi très dur de ne rien montrer à mon entourage des émotions qui me tiraillent. La voici.

\- Vous me permettez de la lire? N'est-ce point trop... personnel?

\- Si elle l'est mais j'ai trop besoin d'une confidente et vous pourriez ainsi me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Helen déplia délicatement la lettre écrite avec soin, regarda autour d'elle et se mit à lire.

* * *

 _Chère Miss Bingley._

 _C'est avec une grande surprise que je découvre votre lettre dans le courrier de ma tante. Un courrier précédent de sa part m'avait informé de votre récente rencontre et de probables nouvelles par la suite, mais je n'osais espérer tant._

 _N'ayez crainte de m'avoir offensé en la rédigeant, c'est un véritable plaisir de pouvoir vous lire. J'espère que ma lettre en retour vous trouvera en bonne santé et réconfortée d'en découvrir son contenu._

 _Je ne suis pas, comme vous le savez, très prolixe. Et les mots que je voudrais prononcer sortent parfois difficilement. Cette lettre est pour moi une bénédiction que je saisis pour pouvoir vous écrire ce que je n'oserais probablement pas vous avouer devant vous, d'autant que je ne sais si, après l'avoir lue, vous souhaiteriez encore entendre parler de moi._

 _Je dois vous signaler en premier que j'ai été étonné que vous ayez pu douter de l'affection que j'ai pour vous. Je vous confesse que je suis un grand timide et j'ai eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour mesurer l'ampleur de mes sentiments. Je ne suis pas un homme primesautier qui s'empare des cœurs des demoiselles au premier coup de vent. Mon cœur, encouragé par vos nombreuses gentilles attentions, s'est définitivement emballé pour vous. Et tout dans votre comportement et vos douces manières, m'avaient fait croire que vous partagiez le même émoi. Aussi, lorsque vous avez quitté Netherfield en novembre dernier, je ne savais plus si, de tout cela, je l'avais rêvé._

 _Mon cher frère Elliot, qui ne douta jamais de votre affection pour moi, me conseilla de me rendre à Londres afin de pouvoir vous revoir et d'espérer vous parler en toute intimité, ce que je m'apprêtais faire avant votre départ._

 _Malheureusement, je n'ai point eu l'occasion de vous rencontrer durant le mois que j'ai passé à Londres. Une phrase de votre frère Carl, qui avait daigné me rendre visite chez mon oncle et ma tante, m'a fait croire que vous étiez en déplacement. Cependant, peu de temps plus tard, mes frères et moi, nous vous avons entraperçu dans une rue de la capitale et j'ai cru que votre frère avait inventé ce stratagème parce que vous ne vouliez plus me voir. Maintenant, j'en viens à en douter._

 _Mes mots ne seraient pas assez pour vous expliquer la peine que j'ai ressenti et c'est avec amertume que j'ai repris le chemin de Longbourn pour y reprendre le cours de ma vie._

 _Pardonnez-moi si je me suis mépris sur vos attentions et sur celles de votre frère qui a peut-être, de cette manière, voulu vous préserver._

 _Je n'ose imaginer ce que vous attendez de moi en prenant la peine de m'écrire mais comme vous m'avez demandé de vous révéler ce que je ressens pour vous, je vous dévoile donc ici l'entièreté de mon âme, en toute sincérité._

 _Mon cœur vous appartient à jamais._

 _Votre dévoué James Bennet_

 _PS: j'ai une grande confiance en Mrs Gardinier et sur son entière discrétion._

* * *

Helen referma la lettre, les joues rosies par ce qu'elle venait de lire, les joues de sa compagne, entre temps, avaient viré au cramoisi.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous, Helen?

\- Ce que j'en pense? C'est que vous avez là, Charline, une lettre d'amour comme je n'en ai jamais eu ! Ce James est on ne peut plus épris de vous et les mots qu'il emploie sont, ma foi, très bien formulées pour un homme réservé!

\- Que dois-je faire selon vous?

\- L'aimez-vous?

\- Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas cessé de l'aimer depuis novembre dernier.

\- Alors, il faudra que vous lui disiez, le pauvre homme a déjà bien assez enduré, ne pensez-vous pas? Sourit Helen.

\- Oui mais mon frère et Miss Darcy, qu'en penseront-ils?

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, Carl Bingley est votre frère et non votre tuteur. Donc si ce James souhaite demander votre main - et c'est ce que j'ai cru lire entre ses lignes - ce sera à votre père qu'il devra le faire! Quant à ma cousine, je m'en chargerai au moment venu. J'ai déjà quelques petites choses à m'entretenir avec elle.

Voyant qu'elles s'étaient fort éloignées, elles décidèrent de rebrousser chemin et revenir vers Carl et Felicity qui devaient les chercher.


	38. La dispute

**Et dans la continuité...**

* * *

 **La dispute**

Plus loin sur la jetée, d'autres confidences se dévoilaient.

\- Je vois, Carl, que, malgré mes conseils, vous n'arrivez toujours pas à vous défaire du rôle de protecteur envers votre sœur. Charline aurait très bien pu nous accompagner à Brighton directement depuis Londres et vous éviter ainsi de vous déplacer jusqu'ici.

Miss Darcy ne savait plus comment expliquer à l'aîné des Bingley que sa présence n'était pas souhaitée.

Carl Bingley, lui, n'en pouvait plus de se sentir rabroué par Miss Darcy. Ne voyait-elle donc pas l'évidence?

\- Miss Darcy, je ne suis point ici pour ma sœur mais pour vous et il semble que vous vous obstinez à ne point l'admettre.

Felicity, stupéfaite allait ouvrir la bouche quand il l'interrompit.

\- Ne me coupez pas, je vous prie. Fit-il en levant une main autoritaire face à elle. Je sais que vous êtes une femme intelligente et que vous comprenez exactement où je veux en venir. Vous avez dit l'autre jour que je n'étais point vilain et qu'il était temps pour moi de prendre épouse, Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous. Voilà des années que je m'évertue à espérer que vous vous épreniez de moi, sans succès. Cela, je l'ai parfaitement compris. Cependant, vous ne prenez pas vous-même un époux et aucun homme de votre entourage n'a l'air d'être assez digne de votre petite personne. Vous êtes très belle certes, mais cela ne durera pas. Vous connaissez ma situation et mes valeurs qui ne sont guère éloignés des vôtres. Je suis un homme sérieux et intègre. Notre union ne peut être que bénéfique à tous deux. Je vous ôterai ainsi le poids de gérer un si grand domaine qu'est Pemberley. Aucun parent, d'ailleurs, n'aurait dû confier une si lourde tâche à une jeune fille! Et de votre côté vous pourrez profiter des plaisirs et futilités dont raffolent toutes les dames de votre âge.

\- Mr Bingley! Cria Felicity

\- Je n'ai pas terminé Miss Darcy, et j'ai assez patienté pour que vous daigniez enfin me laisser parler. Je ne vous demande pas de m'aimer, dans les bonnes familles telles que les nôtres cela n'est pas nécessaire, mais je pense sincèrement qu'une certaine cordialité pourrait résulter de nos deux esprits pragmatiques. Un enfant masculin serait bienvenu évidemment afin d'assurer l'héritage mais je ne vous en demande pas plus. Je hais les enfants qui geignent sans cesse et déforment tant le caractère que le corps de leur génitrice.

Miss Darcy passait du pâle de l'épouvante au rouge de colère.

\- Je n'ai pas fini: cet accord vous permettra, si vous le souhaitez, de jouir du privilège d'avoir à demeure ma sœur Charline à Pemberley. Je pense qu'auprès de nous, elle pourra enfin rencontrer un parti à la hauteur de nos exigences.

\- Monsieur, cessez! Il semble que vous avez pensé à tout mais il est un point auquel vous n'avez pas tenu compte: mon avis!  
Elle prit le temps de rassembler ses pensées et prit une grande respiration.

\- Mr Bingley, vous venez par cette demande, d'insulter ma famille, mes compétences, mes valeurs et les souhaits de votre propre sœur. Je ne pourrais jamais accepter une proposition aussi abjecte à mes yeux. En effet, je ne vous aime point et je ne pourrais me marier avec un homme tel que vous.

\- Vous refusez donc?

\- Parfaitement!

\- Vous finirez donc vielle fille! Quel malheur pour Pemberley!

\- Sachez qu'effectivement, je préfère ne pas me marier si c'est pour le faire sans amour et sans respect. Mon frère George héritera et sera alors le nouveau maître de Pemberley.

\- Votre frère George? Quelle débâcle! Ce jeune insignifiant qui passe des heures à jouer au piano? Laissez-moi rire! Il est juste bon à divertir les dames.

Prise d'une rage folle, Felicity le gifla violemment à la surprise de Carl et des deux demoiselles qui s'approchaient d'eux, alertées par les cris.

* * *

 **Alors? pas trop choqué, A moins que vous jubilez?**

 **Comment auriez-vous réagi à sa place?**


	39. Tumulte chez les Darcy

**Et après ? Que se passe t'il?**

 **C'est ici, c'est maintenant!**

* * *

 **Tumulte chez les Darcy**

Lorsque George revint détendu de sa visite, il ne s'attendait pas trouver tant de tumulte dans la maison. Il croisa devant l'entrée Carl Bingley, visiblement en proie à une grande colère, en train de sermonner un domestique qui ne se dépêchait pas assez pour charger sa calèche. Voulant éviter les foudres de cette personne qu'il n'aimait point, George contourna le véhicule et entra discrètement.

À l'intérieur, l'ambiance était inhabituelle. Quelques cris et des pleurs étouffés se firent entendre depuis l'étage. Les domestiques semblaient prostrés ne sachant comment réagir face à des événements dont ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être témoins dans la demeure de la si respectable famille Darcy.

George chercha de pièces en pièces où serait celle qui pourrait lui expliquer la raison de toute cette agitation.

À son grand étonnement, il vit Charline Bingley, les yeux un peu rougis, descendre d'un pas lent l'escalier.

\- Miss Bingley, allez-vous bien? Je viens de voir votre frère partir en toute hâte.

\- Oui George, il est parti, et vous serez sûrement ravi d'apprendre qu'il ne devrait plus revenir. Dit-elle avec une voix étrangement calme.

Il l'emmena jusqu'au salon car visiblement la demoiselle avait besoin de s'assoir.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai entendu des cris et des pleurs. Où est ma sœur?

\- Votre sœur est dans sa chambre avec Helen. Je pense qu'il est préférable de les laisser un moment ensemble, il semble qu'elles aient des choses à se dire.

Il lui servit un verre d'eau.

\- Votre frère aurait-il mal agi? Fit-il inquiet.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous expliquer en détail mais tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que visiblement Carl aurait fait une demande en mariage des plus irrespectueuses à votre sœur et qu'elle l'a joliment remis à sa place. Elle fit un large sourire en regardant George de plus en plus perplexe.

\- Oh? Et cela vous met dans une situation des plus délicates vis à vis de ma sœur, je suppose. Voulez-vous retourner à Londres?

\- Pas le moins du monde, si ma présence n'est pas un poids pour vous, je préfère amplement rester ici que de retourner auprès de ce goujat qui a bien failli ruiner ma vie.

George ne comprenait décidément rien à tout ceci mais n'osait questionner Miss Bingley sur un sujet qui ne le concernait pas.

On entendit alors des rires depuis le plafond de la pièce et voyant le regard intrigué de George, Charline lui dit en souriant:

\- Après la pluie, le beau temps! Maintenant vous pouvez sûrement monter auprès de votre sœur. Quant à moi, j'ai une lettre à écrire qui ne peut plus attendre, dit-elle dans un soupir en s'installant au pupitre.

Quand George entra prudemment dans la chambre de sa sœur, il la découvrit dans les bras de sa cousine, souriantes toutes deux mais les yeux également humides.

* * *

 **Pas trop déçu?**


	40. Longbourn, Juillet 1814

**Longbourn, juillet 1814**

Dans leur chambre, James avoua à Elliot, le contenu de la lettre de Charline et en grosses lignes celle qu'il lui avait tout de suite rédigée. Ses yeux étaient pétillants d'espoir que la demoiselle prendrait positivement ses aveux. Son anxiété mêlée de joie le rendait attendrissant. Pour lui les heures semblaient des jours tant l'attente d'une réponse le torturait.

Elliot espérait sincèrement une issue positive à ce retournement de situation inespéré et ne manquerait pas de remercier sa tante pour le service qu'elle avait rendu en jouant le rôle d'intermédiaire. Elliot savait que Miss Darcy ne s'opposerait plus aux inclinations de son amie maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elles étaient partagées. De plus, Elliot avait espoir que la mauvaise image qu'elle avait eu de prime abord sur la famille Bennet s'était étiolée par la découverte de sa propre inclination. La seule entrave au bonheur de son frère était dorénavant le pédant Carl Bingley.

Le jeune Lysander s'absentait de plus en plus de la maison et Mrs Bennet en devenait méfiante. Elle essaya de trouver un emploi à son fils, faire les moissons ou les cueillettes, mais en vain. Sa réputation d'oisif et de tire-au-flanc le précédait dans tout Meryton.

Elliot n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de revoir son ami Christopher qui avait repris son travail de régent des écoles, Elliot, lui, consacrait tout son temps à aider le vieux libraire à empaqueter les derniers livres et à rassembler les dernières malles.

Il n'y aura plus de librairie à Meryton et à la place, les habitants de la petite ville pourront y trouver prochainement une nouvelle boulangerie. Elliot était amer de penser que les gens préféraient les plaisirs de la bouche à ceux de l'esprit. En remerciement pour tous les services rendus et de dédommagement, Elliot reçu de son ancien employeur une boîte remplie d'ouvrages remarquables et il en fut fort ému.

Mais les mauvais jours d'Elliot et d'impatience pour James furent remplacés par de meilleurs lorsque Mr. et Mrs. Gardiner vinrent chercher le second des fils Bennet pour leur périple.

Mrs Gardinier en arrivant glissa discrètement dans les mains de James une enveloppe et celui-ci ne tarda pas à monter pour en découvrir le contenu. Lorsqu'il descendit, son visage était métamorphosé au point que son père se demanda s'il était malade. Sa mère soupçonnait depuis un moment quelque chose, car il était rare que sa sœur, Mrs Gardinier, écrive directement à l'un de ses fils, mais elle ne dit mot devant l'assemblée.

Elliot comprit par le sourire béat de son frère que ses attentes avaient porté leurs fruits. Et qu'il ne serait pas impossible que James annonce une bonne nouvelle d'ici peu.

Lors du repas avec les Gardinier, ceux-ci annoncèrent qu'ils venaient d'apprendre que le fournisseur qu'ils devaient rencontrer dans le nord était récemment parti dans les Indes. Il n'était donc plus d'actualité d'aller dans la région des Lacs. Elliot éprouva un léger désappointement de ne point visiter la région tant rêvée, mais, il était disposé par nature à s'accommoder de toutes les circonstances. L'oncle décréta qu'il y avait assez à voir dans région du Derbyshire pour occuper la plus grande partie de leurs trois semaines de voyage.

Ils partirent donc le lendemain à destination des fameuses beautés de Chatsworth et Dovedale. Le Derbyshire rappelait à Elliot bien des choses et il lui était impossible d'entendre ce nom sans penser à Pemberley et à sa propriétaire.

Mr Gardiner avait une attirance particulière pour la petite ville de Lambton où il avait vécu son enfance. Ils décidèrent de s'y arrêter quelques jours et d'y retrouver quelques connaissances. Le domaine de Pemberley n'était qu'à trois miles de là.


	41. Le calme après la tempête

Le calme après la tempête

Après le départ de Carl, plus rien ne fut pareil. George était plus présent auprès des demoiselles, soulagé de ne plus devoir supporter les réflexions acerbes de Mr Bingley. Helen avait eu sa dose d'émotion et se délectait de ces nouveaux moments de calme. Les deux cousines était redevenues proches, Helen avait pu dévoiler à Felicity toutes les conclusions auxquelles elle était arrivée et ce qu'elle en pensait. À son tour Felicity lui confia tous ses regrets, ses erreurs et son ressenti.

Miss Bingley, quant à elle, pour la première fois de sa vie, s'était rebellée. Elle avait osé refusé de suivre son frère en l'accusant ouvertement d'avoir tout fait pour l'empêcher de vivre avec celui qu'elle aimait. Peu galant, Carl ne s'était pas privé de dénoncer la part qu'avait joué Miss Darcy dans cette histoire, voulant semer le doute dans l'esprit de sa sœur tout en se vengeant de celle qui l'avait refusé.

Il ne fut pas long à Miss Bingley pour pardonner à son amie de l'avoir tenue écartée de celui qu'elle continuait d'aimer en secret, contrairement à Miss Darcy qui arrivait péniblement à se pardonner elle-même. Charline avait bien autre chose en tête et décida de garder encore cachées les différentes lettres de James, tant que rien n'était finalisé.

Dans ce constat de lassitude ambiante et cette moiteur estivale, il fut décidé d'un commun accord de ne plus assister à la saison qui nécessitait des visites contraignantes et des sorties qui ne motivaient de toutes manière plus personne. Ils optèrent donc de se détendre là où Felicity se sentait le mieux: le domaine de Pemberley. Helen et Charline, peu pressées de retrouver leurs famille respective, suivraient donc avec joie les Darcy dans le Derbyshire.

On envoya un courrier à l'intendance de Darcy House et de celle de Pemberley. On fit faire les bagages et fermer la maison. Et comme le trajet risquait d'être long avec toute la domesticité et les nombreuses mannes, une première halte à Londres fut programmée.

En arrivant à Darcy House, Felicity prit connaissance d'un problème au domaine. L'été était particulièrement chaud et une des fermes du domaine où le fourrage de l'hiver commençait à être entreposé, avait vite prit feu. Un métayer s'était brûlé en essayant de l'éteindre et un enfant avait semble-t-il été blessé.

Felicity connaissait chacun de ses métayers et l'idée que l'un d'entre eux se blesse, ou même pire, était l'une de ses plus grosses craintes. Elle se sentait responsable de chacune de ces familles. Elle informa le groupe de l'urgence, demanda à son frère de gérer lui-même le trajet des demoiselles et des domestiques le lendemain et partit aussitôt à bord d'un coupé à deux places conduit par un cochet. Felicity était heureuse de pouvoir rentrer enfin chez elle, dans son havre de paix et de verdure, où il lui arrivait si rarement de résider en été.

L'attelage roula toute la nuit et arriva le lendemain en début d'après-midi, il avait été si rapide que personne n'avait encore été prévenus de leur venue. Le coupé, ses deux chevaux et leurs occupants étaient poussiéreux et montraient des signes de fatigue.

Ils se rendirent aux écuries où Miss Darcy remarqua un autre attelage qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle devina qu'il devait sûrement appartenir à des visiteurs or elle n'avait ni le temps, ni la tenue, ni l'envie d'en recevoir en cet instant. Elle se dépoussiéra comme elle put et décida de partir directement à pied à la ferme voisine en traversant le parc.


	42. Elliot à Pemberley

**Voici un chapitre qui semble attendu. Il est plus long que les précédents.**

 **Certaines brides sont issues du livre original traduit.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Elliot à Pemberley**

Elle ajustait sa robe et remettait une mèche de cheveux dans son chignon tout en marchant, quand soudain, au croisement d'une haie elle se retrouva juste face à lui, Mr Elliot Bennet!

Sa surprise fut totale et il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle ferma ses yeux et les rouvrit. Ce n'était pas un effet de sa nuit blanche passée sur les routes. Il était bien là, à Pemberley et semblait aussi effaré qu'elle.

\- Mr Bennet!

\- Miss Darcy! Fit-il d'une voix hésitante et il la salua élégamment.

Elle réalisa subitement qu'elle était encore pleine de poussière, en tenue de voyage et sûrement mal coiffée. Jamais elle n'avait osé se montrer ainsi devant des visiteurs et encore moins devant lui. Elle remarqua alors avec embarras qu'il n'était pas seul, un couple de gens plus âgés se tenait un peu en retrait. Elle se ressaisit et le salua.

\- Quelle surprise de vous voir ici!

\- Allez-vous bien? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Heu oui oui. Êtes-vous de passage dans de Derbyshire ?

\- Oui, comme vous le voyez.

\- La région vous plaît-elle?

\- Assurément.

\- Votre famille se porte-t-elle bien?

\- Oui. Tout le monde se porte bien, je vous remercie. Répondit-il

\- Et vos frères aussi?

\- Également.

\- Ah, et vous avez fait bonne route?

\- Tout à fait.

Elliot semblait perplexe et amusé de cet échange pour le moins décousu et surtout de la réaction de la maîtresse des lieux que visiblement il ne pensait pas rencontrer.

\- Bien. Bien. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, fit rapidement Felicity.

Elle fit un geste timide de la tête et prit la route de la ferme à toute vitesse en essayant de tenir ses jupes pas trop haut.

Elliot à Pemberley? Elliot à Pemberley!

C'est l'esprit troublé que Miss Darcy arriva à la ferme où fort heureusement un seul hangar avait subi l'incendie. La famille du métayer semblait reconnaissante que la maîtresse en personne vienne prendre de leurs nouvelles si vite et ne se formalisa pas de la voir si peu présentable. Un jeune garçon avec un bandage à la main lui expliqua fièrement comment il avait aidé son père à circonscrire le feu. Le père en question avait déjà vu le médecin, sa blessure était superficielle et l'homme était reparti aux champs le jour même.

Ainsi rassurée, elle retourna au château où Mr Reynold, l'intendant, l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Il la regarda avec étonnement et la salua.

\- Miss Darcy, avez-vous fait bon voyage?

\- Bonjour Mr Reynold, où sont les visiteurs, je vous prie?

\- Ils finissent de visiter les serres, Miss, et ont demandé à ce que l'on prépare leur attelage.

\- Retenez-les, s'il vous plait et demandez à Mr Brown, le jardinier en chef, de leur faire visiter la grande promenade. Ces gens sont... mes invités. Je ne serai pas longue.

\- Bien, Miss Darcy.

Miss Darcy fit appeler une servante et demanda qu'on apporte de l'eau dans son cabinet de toilette. Sa femme de chambre était restée avec les autres domestiques et ils devaient à cette heure être sur la route. Elle défit son chignon elle-même et ôta ses habits de voyage, se rafraîchit à la hâte dès que l'eau arriva et choisit une robe de promenade sans corset afin d'être prête au plus vite. La servante, impressionnée et inexpérimentée s'appliqua à lui faire une simple coiffure. Ainsi prête, elle s'enquit auprès de Mr Reynold où les visiteurs se trouvaient et alla les rejoindre d'un pas alerte.

Elle essayait en vain de calmer son esprit. Elle retrouverait, pour la deuxième fois en une seule journée, celui qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais revoir, celui à qui elle avait offert son cœur et qui l'avait refusé. Elle voulait, en toute humilité, lui montrer qu'elle avait pris en compte ses reproches et combien elle changeait.

Felicity ne les trouva fort heureusement pas trop loin et arriva à leur hauteur assez vite. Mr Brown leur montrait la rivière qui serpentait dans tout le domaine et vantait les truites qui y abondaient. L'homme accompagnant Elliot semblait très intéressé.

Elliot parut une nouvelle fois surpris de la revoir mais cette fois-ci ce fut lui qui engagea en premier la conversation. Alors qu'il parlait, Felicity n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ses yeux, toujours aussi beaux. Il fit des compliments sur le domaine et son magnifique parc. Il commença à parler des promenades mais s'arrêta, visiblement gêné.

Miss Darcy était touchée d'entendre l'éloge du domaine dites par Elliot Bennet, dont elle avait tant rêvé qu'il en devienne un jour le maître. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il trouvât le parc et les promenades à son goût et cela lui provoqua comme une chaleur dans son cœur.

Un silence se fit, et pour ne pas laisser un malaise malvenu s'installer entre eux, elle lui demanda gentiment de lui présenter les amis qui l'accompagnaient.

Elliot, avec un regard plein de malice, présenta Mr et Mrs Gardinier qui n'étaient autres que son oncle et sa tante de Cheapside. Felicity comprit alors pourquoi cette demande amusait le jeune homme mais elle avait depuis longtemps effacé ses aprioris concernant sa famille.

Ils formaient un petit couple charmant, la quarantaine d'années. La dame, coquettement vêtue ressemblait un peu à Mrs Bennet et son mari avait des manières très agréables. Comme elle avait remarqué que l'oncle s'intéressait aux truites qui peuplaient la rivière, elle lui demanda s'il aimait pêcher. La réponse fut immédiate et Miss Darcy lui proposa naturellement de revenir quand il voulait. Elle s'adressa à Mr Brown afin que le nécessaire de pêche soit mit à sa disposition et remercia le jardiner car elle comptait escorter elle-même ses invités.

Tout en marchant auprès de Mrs Gardinier, Miss Darcy se mit à lui demander quels étaient les lieux qu'ils avaient visités, si les vues avaient été jolies et le temps pas trop chaud. Felicity trouva leur présence agréable et les sujets intéressants. Mr Gardinier expliqua qu'il était natif de Lambton et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait souhaité y séjourner quelques jours. Mrs Gardinier attira l'attention de son mari et vint lui prendre le bras, visiblement un peu lasse de la marche.

Felicity était aussi très fatiguée de sa nuit passée sur les routes mais ne voulait surtout pas le montrer. Elliot marcha à ses côtés et de leurs grands pas ils distancèrent vite leurs aînés.

\- Miss Darcy, je dois vous avouer que j'ai été fort surpris de vous trouver ici, dans votre domaine. On nous avait assuré que les maîtres n'étaient pas présents. Mon oncle tenait tellement à montrer à son épouse les beautés de Pemberley.

\- En effet, je ne devrais pas être ici mais une urgence dans une des fermes m'a fait revenir plus tôt. Nous résidons rarement ici en cette saison.

Elliot ne dit mot mais avait écouté attentivement

Felicity ne savait ce qu'il pensait d'elle à présent. Son regard n'était plus du tout celui empli de rage lors de leur altercation, ce n'était pas non plus un regard de défi. Elle s'était tellement trompée sur ce qu'elle croyait y avoir décelé dans le passé que maintenant elle doutait.

Son attitude envers elle avait changé également, il semblait plus avenant et un peu intimidé. Il n'avait pas l'air de lui tenir rigueur des mots qu'ils avaient eus à Hunsford et elle se demanda si sa lettre y était pour quelque chose. L'avait-il seulement lue?

\- J'ai laissé mes compagnons de voyage à Londres hier, ils devraient être en route en ce moment et arriver demain dans la matinée. Je ne doute pas un instant que ces personnes seraient heureuses de renouer connaissance avec vous : il s'agit de Miss Bingley, Lady Helen et mon frère George. Cela vous plairait-il de les revoir?

\- J'en serais ravi, fit timidement le grand homme. Les messieurs Bingley seront également présents?

Miss Darcy se doutait qu'Elliot ne devait guerre les apprécier. Les frères Bingley n'avaient jamais rien fait pour se rendre aimables envers lui.

\- Non, Louis Bingley séjourne, je crois, chez ses beaux-parents avec son épouse qui y est en confinement. Quant à Carl...

Felicity poussa un soupir mêlé d'un petit rire qui intrigua son voisin.

\- Quant à Mr Carl Bingley, il ne risque pas de mettre les pieds à Pemberley de sitôt!

Elliot sembla se replonger dans ses pensées, les mains croisées dans le dos, et ils continuèrent à marcher côte à côte, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignirent le perron de la magnifique demeure.

Lorsque les Gardiner les rejoignirent, un palefrenier amenait leur calèche.

Miss Darcy leur proposa de rentrer prendre un rafraîchissement, mais ils déclinèrent.

\- Mr et Mrs Gardinier, Mr Bennet, je serais flattée si vous acceptiez de venir manger demain soir. Plusieurs personnes qui me sont chères seront présentes et Mr Bennet, qui les connait, vient de me confier qu'il serait ravi de les retrouver.

L'honorable invitation fut acceptée et Miss Darcy regarda la calèche s'en aller dans l'allée principale. Elle cru alors apercevoir Elliot discrètement se retourner pour la regarder.

C'est le cœur gonflé d'un nouvel espoir qu'elle n'osait encore formuler mais le corps éreinté, qu'elle regagna ses appartements. Elle bu un bouillon et s'allongea sur son lit afin de se remettre de ses émotions et tenter une sieste durant laquelle elle rêva d'un certain grand homme aux cheveux bruns.


	43. Repas à Pemberley

**Repas à Pemberley**

Le lendemain en début de soirée, l'attelage des Gardinier arriva comme convenu à Pemberley. À son bord, le couple, qui avait pour l'occasion revêtu les plus beaux vêtements qu'ils avaient emportés, ainsi que leur neveu profondément perdu dans ses réflexions.

Elliot avait reçu le jour même un courrier de sa mère dont le contenu le tourmentait beaucoup. Il avait hésité à en parler à ses proches mais ceux-ci se réjouissaient tellement d'avoir accepté une si honorable invitation qu'il s'en serait voulu de leur en priver. Or il se doutait que s'ils avaient connaissance du sujet de la lettre, la gentillesse de son oncle et sa tante envers sa famille aurait eu pour conséquence immédiate l'arrêt prématuré de leur voyage.

En haut de l'escalier de l'entrée attendait Miss Darcy, visiblement un peu nerveuse. Elle les accueillit avec chaleur et leur informa qu'elle avait eu l'idée de ne rien dire à ses compagnons de leur venue, afin de leur en faire la surprise. Et surprise il y eut.

Une douce mélodie au piano émanait d'un petit salon qui se stoppa net lorsque Felicity y pénétra, suivie des nouveaux arrivants. Miss Darcy n'eut pas le temps d'annoncer la surprise que Miss Bingley s'était levée et s'écriait :

\- Mrs Gardinier!

Miss Darcy, interdite, regarda son amie et sa cousine qui s'approchaient de la dame en question.

\- Vous vous connaissez? Interrogea Felicity.

\- Oui... fit Charline quelque peu gênée.

\- Nous avons fait connaissance de Mrs Gardinier dans une boutique de Londres, expliqua sommairement Helen.

Elliot, qui précédait son oncle, ne rata pas la scène et comprit bien vite que seule Lady Helen et sa tante semblaient être dans le secret de l'intrigue entre Miss Bingley et son frère. Il valait mieux rester discret.

Miss Darcy fit le reste des présentations à ceux qui ne se connaissaient pas encore. Et Elliot pu recevoir les chaleureuses salutations des convives, visiblement heureux des retrouvailles.

L'ambiance était plaisante à table et Mr Gardiner, qui est de nature joviale, raconta à George des anecdotes de son enfance dans la région et de ce qu'il se souvenait de Mr Darcy père.

Après le repas, tous revinrent au salon pour écouter jouer George, trop content de retrouver son piano, la maison de Brighton n'en disposant pas. Miss Darcy tournait ses partitions. Helen, Charline et Mrs Gardiner décidèrent de jouer aux cartes et comme il fallait un quatrième partenaire, Mr Gardiner ne se fit pas prier.

Elliot, lui, était perdu dans ses idées et luttait de temps à autres contre lui même afin de participer aux conversations.

Mr Gardiner demanda aimablement à Charline des nouvelles de son frère Carl, se souvenant que ce dernier leur avait rendu visite lorsque leurs neveux séjournaient à Londres. Elliot releva la tête et vit Mrs Bingley très mal à l'aise regarder Miss Darcy. Helen émit un sourire crispé et Mrs Gardiner restait prostrée.

\- La dernière fois que nous l'avons vu, il y a une semaine, il repartait pour Londres et depuis je suppose qu'il se porte bien, répondit Charline aux joues rosies. Visiblement pour changer de conversation, elle s'adressa à Elliot:

\- Mr Bennet, je me souviens que, lors de votre séjour à Netherfield, vous préfériez les livres aux cartes. Je suis sûre que Miss Darcy se ferait une joie de vous montrer sa fameuse bibliothèque dont nous avions tant vanté les mérites.

Elliot accepta volontiers la proposition qui lui permettait de se dégourdir un peu les jambes, se détacher de ses réflexions et satisfaire sa curiosité.

\- Vous n'êtes sûrement pas passés dans cette partie de la demeure lors de votre visite hier avec votre oncle et votre tante, dit Miss Darcy.

\- Effectivement.

\- Mrs Reynolds a comme consigne de ne faire visiter que les pièces d'apparat. Cette aile-ci est privée, les pièces y sont plus... chaleureuses.

Miss Darcy et Elliot traversèrent un couloir, passèrent devant de nombreuses portes et arrivèrent devant celle qui cachait le trésor de Pemberley: sa bibliothèque.

Elle ouvrit la porte et il comprit de suite pourquoi cette pièce avait hérité de ce nom de trésor. Car pour lui c'en était un. Des étagères couvraient les murs du sol au plafond, toutes remplis d'ouvrages de toutes époques. Les yeux écarquillés il fit le tour de la pièce sous le regard attendri de la maîtresse des lieux. Au centre trônait une grande mappemonde sur pied, un petit secrétaire, quelques fauteuils engageants et des petites tables d'appoints complétaient le mobilier.

En s'approchant d'une des petites tables, il découvrit un livre posé et reconnut facilement Le prélude de William Wordsworth, identique à celui qu'il avait oublié un jour dans un sous-bois près de Rosings. Ouvrage qui avait jadis caché une lettre. Pendant qu'il caressait inconsciemment la couverture, il ne voyait pas Felicity troublée et rougissante. Son regard, malgré lui, s'assombrit alors au souvenir de la manière peu correcte dont il avait repoussé Miss Darcy. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, sa vie aurait été bien différente maintenant...

\- Mr Bennet, excusez ma franchise mais quelque chose vous tourmente? Fit Miss Darcy d'une voix un peu hésitante.

Elliot sursauta légèrement et sortit de sa réflexion.

\- Vous disiez?

\- Vous me semblez absent ce soir, la soirée vous ennuie?

\- Non du tout. Excusez-moi, Miss Darcy, si je ne me montre pas être un convive agréable.

\- Avez-vous quelque souci?

\- Je vous avoue que j'ai reçu une lettre de Longbourn aujourd'hui qui m'a apporté une nouvelle qui me contrarie fortement.

\- Pas un problème de santé j'espère?

\- Non, merci de vous en inquiéter. Il prit une inspiration, puis voyant que la demoiselle était à l'écoute, il se confia.

\- Mon plus jeune frère Lysander est introuvable et je crains qu'il ne soit en mauvaise... compagnie. Vous devinerez vite de qui je veux parler.

\- Miss Wickham? S'exclama Felicity en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Elliot hocha la tête.

\- La troupe de théâtre est revenue récemment près de Meryton et il semblerait qu'il passait ses journées à tourner autour des roulottes des artistes. La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu il était en sa présence.

\- Que comptez-vous faire?

Elliot arpentait maintenant la pièce à grandes enjambées.

\- Je vais me rendre dès que possible à Londres où la troupe doit prochainement s'arrêter, le dénicher et essayer de lui rendre la raison! Il est si sot et si influençable. Pourquoi n'ai-je rien dit à propos de ce que je savais sur elle? Mais que peut-elle espérer de lui? Il n'a ni fortune, ni situation. Il vit au crochet de notre père et ne sait rien faire de ses mains! Elliot rageait et Miss Darcy le regardait avec compassion.

\- Les Gardiner le savent-ils ?

\- Non, juste ma mère, qui est très inquiète. Mon père ferme les yeux sur tous les caprices de son cadet. J'hésite à le dire à mon oncle. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils écourtent leur voyage pour ce jeune écervelé! J'irai seul.

\- Puis-je vous proposer au moins un transport? Je suis moi-même venue avec un coupé bien rapide qui doit justement retourner à Londres demain, empruntez-le!

\- Oh! Et bien... je dois vous avouer que cela me serait d'un grand secours. Je vous remercie pour votre générosité, Miss Darcy. Elliot fit un geste lent de la tête en signe de remerciement.

\- Si cela vous convient, je ferai préparer le coupé dans la matinée.

\- Merci Miss Darcy.  
Un silence se fit.

\- Je pense que nous avons assez délaissé nos amis, si nous les rejoignons?  
Elliot acquiesça.

La soirée se termina doucement et les Gardiner repartirent enchantés de leur soirée accompagné de leur neveu nettement moins expansif.


	44. Le pique-nique

**Voila un chpitre qui repondra à plusieurs interrogations que j'ai reçu.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le pique-nique

Le soleil d'été avait convaincu l'assemblée d'organiser un pique-nique auprès de la rivière afin de tenir compagnie à Mr Gardiner et George Darcy qui prévoyaient y pêcher.

Elliot signala préférer la promenade et s'excusa auprès des deux hommes qui semblaient bien s'entendre. Au vu de leur âge respectif, Mr Gardiner pouvait aisément être le père de George et ses intentions bienveillantes envers le plus jeune fut agréablement apprécié par Miss Darcy.

La calèche des Gardiner fut utilisée pour emmener les dames et les vivres, les ombrelles, les coussins et les couvertures.

Miss Darcy prétexta avoir une affaire à régler pour ne pas les accompagner et promit de les rejoindre plus tard. Elle avait le coupé à faire harnacher et rencontrer Mr Bennet loin des yeux indiscrets.

Felicity reçut Elliot dans son bureau, celui-ci était semble-t-il impressionné par la pièce et le dérangement qu'il pensait occasionner. Il tenait fermement à sa main une enveloppe froissée.

\- Mr Bennet, vous semblez très nerveux, est-ce le fait de votre départ ou avez-vous eu d'autres nouvelles?

\- Une seconde lettre est arrivée en express ce matin. Elle a été écrite par mon frère Kyle et... lisez, vous comprendrez.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil qu'elle lui montrait et regarda le sol, dépité.  
Felicity prit la lettre et découvrit son contenu. Un court message annonçait que Lysander avait intercepté une des lettres de Lord Andrew et vite deviné la teneur de la relation avec Kyle. Lysander avoua de son côté à Kyle qu'il comptait s'enfuir avec Miss Wickham dont il s'était épris. Et ensuite Lysander disparut. La suite informait qu'une horrible lettre venant de Londres avait été adressée à son intention. Il l'avait jointe à celle-ci. De fait, un papier plié accompagnait le courrier de Kyle. Felicity jeta un œil inquiet à Elliot qui acquiesça afin qu'elle continue de lire. A peine avait-elle déplié le feuillet qu'elle reconnut avec effroi l'écriture féminine, malgré l'absence de signature, celle de Gladys Wickham.

C'était une lettre de chantage anonyme, qui réclamait une somme de trois milles livres ou sinon tous les britanniques apprendraient par la presse que Mr Kyle Bennet était un sodomite et entretenait une relation contre nature avec un certain Lord.

Abasourdie, Felicity regardait Elliot qui s'était levé.

\- Vous comprenez maintenant ma nervosité et mon empressement à partir pour Londres.

\- Oui, je la comprend et je la partage.

Elle s'installa à son bureau et prit la plume.

\- Voici une missive à l'attention de mon intendant. Vous pourrez ainsi séjourner à Darcy House.

\- Je ne peux accepter Miss Darcy.

\- Il me semble maintenant évident que votre oncle et votre tante ne peuvent être informés de la véritable raison de votre départ. Notre maison est vide à Londres, à part l'intendant et son épouse. Vous ne dérangerez personne. Elle lui tendit un autre billet:

\- Et voici une autre missive pour mon secrétaire particulier, Mr Jones, c'est un homme de grande discrétion qui m'avait aidé à surveiller Miss Wickham l'année dernière. Il pourra vous aiguiller sur les endroits où elle pourrait se cacher avec votre frère et les personnes qu'elle fréquente habituellement.

\- Je.. je vous remercie Miss Darcy.

\- Ne me remerciez pas, il va de la vie de votre frère mais également de celle de mon cousin.

\- J'en suis désolé.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Mr Bennet. Je vais me rendre à Rosings afin d'être certaine qu'une seconde lettre de menace n'y arrive pas, et faire taire dans l'œuf toute rumeur qui pourrait naître. Elle se leva et approcha de la porte mais, avant de l'ouvrir, se tourna vers Elliot.

\- N'hésitez pas à vous confier à Mr Jones. C'est un homme malin et bien au fait du caractère de Miss Wickham. Il ne s'offusquera pas des penchants de votre frère, il connaît déjà ceux de mon cousin. Il était déjà le secrétaire de mon père, je fait entièrement confiance en son jugement et sa discrétion.

Ils se saluèrent et Elliot et le cochet partirent à bord du coupé par l'arrière de la demeure.

Felicity souffla, et s'affala dans un fauteuil afin de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées et ses émotions. Elle avait agi comme une parfaite maîtresse de maison, prenant en main le problème et mettant en œuvre ce qui était pressant d'exécuter. Mais là il ne s'agissant pas de Pemberley mais de la vie de deux personnes et la notoriété de deux familles, celle des de Bourgh et celle des Bennet.

Toutefois en cet instant des invités l'attendait pour un pique-nique et un couple allait s'interroger de l'absence de leur neveu. Elle rejoignit les amis, le cœur encore lourd, et expliqua, comme convenu, aux Gardiner qu'Elliot avait reçu une proposition de travail sur Londres et qu'il avait souhaité s'y présenter séance tenante.


	45. Andrew & Felicity

**Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de reviews concernant le chapitre précédent. Je suis heureuse qu'il vous ait plu et que j'arrive encore à vous surprendre après tant de chapitres!**

 **Voici un autre, timinoouh, qui devrait repondre à tes interrogations. N'hésitez pas à revenir vers moi avec vos remarques. J'essaie d'en tenir compte du mieux que je peux pour la suite.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Andrew et Felicity

Lord de Bourgh était au comble du bonheur de recevoir Miss Darcy à Rosings. Certes, il eut préféré avoir été prévenu car il n'aimait pas que l'on bouleverse ses habitudes et son emploi du temps, pourtant peu encombré. Mais avoir la visite, pour la troisième fois en moins d'un an, de sa nièce préférée dans sa noble demeure de Rosings, le comblait d'aise et ravivait l'espoir de voir son rêve, et prétendument aussi celui de feu Mr Darcy, se réaliser.

Lord Andrew ne fut pas moins surpris de l'arrivée impromptue de sa cousine, qui plus est sans la présence de sa comparse de toujours: Lady Helen. Il se doutait que ce n'était pas pour leur compagnie ou les beautés de la région qu'elle avait entrepris ce chemin en plein été.

Après que sa femme de chambre l'eut aidée à se défaire de ses vêtements de voyage et mit une tenue plus appropriée aux exigences de son oncle, elle proposa à son cousin de faire un tour du parc. Ravi, l'oncle pressa son fils d'accéder aux volontés de sa cousine et regarda depuis la fenêtre, le couple se promener en se tenant le bras.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes assez loin du manoir, pouvez-vous enfin me dire que me vaut le plaisir de tout ceci?

\- J'ai une question indiscrète à vous poser.

\- Ah, il s'agit donc de cela? Je pensais que, depuis tout ce temps, nous nous étions compris à demi mots.

\- Non, Andrew. Je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez reçu une lettre qui vous aurait apporté quelque contrariété.

Andrew s'arrêta de marcher, fronça les sourcils et la regarda visiblement perplexe.

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

\- Bien. Et le comportement de votre père n'a récemment pas été altéré ?

\- Non, où voulez-vous en venir, Felicity? Vous m'inquiétez.

Miss Darcy prit une grande inspiration et rassembla toute sa gentillesse pour annoncer la nouvelle à son cousin.

\- Mon cher Andrew, j'ai appris que Mr Kyle Bennet a reçu une lettre de menace.

A l'évocation de ce nom, Andrew se raidit et regarda sa cousine avec des grands yeux inquiets.

\- Kyle? Comment...? Quelle menace?

\- Une personne mal intentionnée a eu vent de votre correspondance et menace de publier dans la presse que Mr Kyle Bennet est un inverti si on ne lui apporte pas une certaine somme d'argent.

\- Quoi? Mais c'est odieux! Pauvre Kyle... Comment avez-vous su? Comment vas-t-il? Il faut faire taire ce.. ce... ce scélérat!

Felicity prit les deux mains tremblantes de son cousin dans les siennes.

\- Mr Elliot Bennet est parti à sa recherche. Nous retrouverons la personne à l'origine de cet ignoble chantage, je vous le promet, Andrew. Fît-elle d'une voix douce

\- Qui d'autre est au courant?

\- Pour la lettre, personne d'autre. Felicity omit de parler de Lysander, ignorant pour l'heure dans quelle mesure le plus jeune des Bennet était impliqué au chantage, et si il était conscient des risques qu'il occasionnait à Kyle et Andrew.

\- Vous avez-donc fait toute cette route et délaissé Pemberley pour me l'annoncer?

\- Je crains pour votre vie Andrew, et aussi de celle de Mr Kyle Bennet qui ne mérite pas plus ce qui lui arrive.

\- Je suis sincèrement touché par votre compassion, Felicity. Je... je dois vous avouer que je ne me serais jamais attendu à tant de sollicitude à mon égard de votre part. Et j'ai maintenant honte de vous l'avouer.

\- Ne soyez pas honteux, mon cousin. J'ai été, dans le passé, bien assez orgueilleuse et remplie de préjugés pour vous le reprocher.

\- Que dois-je faire selon vous, Felicity?

\- Vous devriez surveiller tous les courriers qui entrent à Rosings afin d'être sûr qu'aucune lettre de ce genre n'arrive entre les mains de votre père.

Andrew hocha sévèrement la tête.

\- Je me charge de la maître-chanteuse et ferais le nécessaire pour qu'elle ne nuise plus.

\- Elle?

\- Oui, Andrew, je dois vous confesser que je connais malheureusement la demoiselle qui est, plus que probablement, à l'origine de cette sordide histoire. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je me sens si responsable de ce qui vous arrive. Elle a déjà joué de sa perfidie dans le passé et je n'ai pas eu la clairvoyance de la dénoncer, voulant préserver en premier mes intérêts et ceux d'une autre personne compromise dans cette précédente affaire.

\- Vous ne pouviez probablement pas deviner ce qui allait se passer, Felicity.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est à moi à le résoudre. Voyant que son cousin allait protester, elle répliqua:

\- De toute façon, cousin, vous ne pourrez libérer une telle somme sans éveiller les soupçons de votre père. Je le connais assez bien pour savoir qu'il tient vos finances bien à l'œil.

\- Vous avez une nouvelle fois raison. Je vous suis donc amplement reconnaissant.

\- Oubliez cela.

Deux jours plus tard, une lettre en tous points semblables à la première arriva au nom de Lord Andrew. Celle-ci étant mal adressée avait mit quelques temps à arriver à destination. Miss Darcy, de son côté, recevait, comme elle l'avait exigé dans son billet, le compte rendu journalier de Mr Jones sur les avancées des recherches des fugitifs. Un jour enfin, le fidèle secrétaire annonça qu'ils avaient été retrouvés et que Mr Elliot Bennet avait essayé de rendre raison à son cadet profondément épris de la demoiselle, mais en vain. Ce qui n'étonnait guerre Felicity. Elle connaissait parfaitement le pouvoir de séduction et de persuasion de Gladys Wickham et imaginait aisément la réaction de Lysander Bennet.

Le lendemain arriva un télégramme annonçant:

 _La souris a quitté le navire avec son colis._

 _Les oiseaux sont retournés dans leur nid._

En repliant le document, elle afficha un sourire triomphant et se dit qu'il était grand temps de se distraire.


	46. Amours perdues

**Hop! un petit nouveau pour terminer min weekend! A vos mouchoirs...**

* * *

Amours perdues.

Depuis qu'ils étaient montés à Londres dans une diligence de relais de poste en destination de Meryton, les deux frères Bennet ne se causèrent plus.

Lysander se lamentait intérieurement de son aveuglement et de sa naïveté. Il avait sottement cru les sentiments de la donzelle sincères. Il lui avait fait une déclaration enflammée à laquelle elle avait répondu bien au-delà de ses attentes. Leurs escapade romantique avait été pour lui la plus enivrante et émoustillante aventure qu'il n'avait jamais vécu. Elle lui avait parlé d'un héritage qu'elle allait prochainement toucher et il se voyait déjà vivre leur amour au grand jour.

Mais son idylle s'était avéré n'être qu'une répugnante mise en scène dont la comédienne avait parfaitement joué son rôle. Lysander avait été surpris de voir arriver dans leur chambre son grand frère Elliot et il fut flatté qu'il se soit déplacé rien que pour lui. Mais il ne comprit pas toutes ces horribles paroles qu'il proférerait sur sa fiancée et le mit immédiatement à la porte. Le lendemain, il se réveilla seul avec un mot sur la table de nuit:

* * *

 _Lys,_

 _J'ai obtenu ce que je voulais_

 _Je quitte l'Angleterre_

 _Tu as été un gentil amant mais je ne t'ai jamais aimé_

 _Adieu_

* * *

Mais c'est quand son frère vint le chercher, qu'il apprit l'ampleur de son aveuglement. Non seulement, il avait fait de la peine à sa mère et fait courir Elliot à travers toute la capitale, mais en plus de cela il s'était fait, malgré lui, le complice d'un odieux chantage. Par sa faute, deux hommes avaient risqué la mort et le déshonneur de leur famille. Lui, le jeune Lysander avait ri du secret qu'il avait découvert sur son frère Kyle et, en l'avouant à Gladys, avait signé sans le vouloir son arrêt de mort. Jamais il n'avait été aussi mortifié par les conséquences de ses actes et se sentait humilié de sa propre stupidité.

De son côté, Elliot se remettait doucement de l'altercation avec son frère car la réaction que celui-ci eut, à l'annonce qu'il avait faillit emmener Kyle à l'échafaud, démontrait qu'il ignorait tout de la lettre anonyme et du sort des sodomites dans l'Angleterre bien pensante de ce début du XIXe siècle. Elliot obtint de lui que dorénavant il garderait le silence sur les penchants de Kyle et Andrew, il leur devait bien cela.

Le retour à Longbourn fut riche en émotions. Mrs Bennet ne put contenir ses larmes de revoir son cadet revenir au bercail, le paternel riait de l'audace de celui-ci sans avoir connaissance du reste de l'aventure et Kyle refusa de le voir et installa ses affaires dans une chambre inoccupée.

James et Elliot attendaient patiemment d'être seuls dans leur chambre pour informer l'autre des dernières nouvelles.

Et des choses, ils en avaient à se dire. James trépignait d'impatience depuis des jours que Lysander revienne et que la maisonnée retrouve un semblant de calme pour enfin rejoindre secrètement sa dulcinée, sa Charline qui lui avait écrit. Elle lui avait également avoué son amour dans une tendre lettre et lui confiait qu'elle s'était déchargée du chaperonnage de son frère Carl. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à James d'aller lui faire sa déclaration de vive voix et de foncer ensuite vers Newcastle afin de demander sa main à son père, Mr Bingley.

Elliot, lui, raconta à James qu'il avait justement vu Charline à Pemberley et qu'elle se portait à merveille. James l'écoutait avidement, les questions plein la tête. Elliot s'amusait à faire patienter un peu son frère mais au bout d'un instant ce fut lui qui n'arrivait plus à se contenir. Il lui conta la fortuite rencontre de Miss Darcy dans les magnifiques jardins de Pemberley, les notables changements de comportement de la maîtresse des lieux et son invitation. Puis il parla de son départ précipité pour la capitale et sa recherche de Lysander dans les cloaques londoniens. Il préféra taire la lettre de menace car il aurait fallu dévoiler d'autres choses qui ne pouvait.

\- Vous avez dormi à Darcy House? Miss Darcy a décidément été bien prévenante à votre égard, fit James sur un air taquin.

\- N'allez pas imaginer autre chose, James. Car même si la demoiselle m'a montré qu'elle n'était pas le monstre d'orgueil dont je l'avais outrageusement chargée, je doute fort qu'elle puisse m'avoir pardonné aussi facilement de l'avoir si brutalement repoussée, ni qu'elle ait pour moi encore la moindre affection.

Elliot ne cessait de ressasser ses souvenirs et les impressions qu'il avait de Miss Darcy, bonnes ou mauvaises. Il était pour lui invraisemblable que la gentillesse qu'elle lui avait laissé voir en Derbyshire puisse être le signe qu'elle soit toujours attachée à lui. Elliot n'y voyait qu'une grande politesse et de la compassion. Dans la meilleure de ses suppositions, peut-être voulait-elle lui montrer qu'elle avait tenu compte de ses reproches.

Il ressentait un vague remord sans savoir au juste de quoi. Il désirait jalousement l'estime de Miss Darcy, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à en espérer. Il souhaitait entendre parler d'elle, et il avait la conviction qu'avec elle, il aurait été heureux alors que, selon toute probabilité, jamais plus ils ne se rencontreraient.

Si elle savait que la déclaration qu'il avait si fièrement dédaignée cinq mois auparavant, serait maintenant accueillie avec réciprocité! Il se rendait compte à présent que Miss Darcy, par la nature de ses qualités, était exactement la femme qui lui convenait. Son intelligence, son caractère quoique si différent du sien aurait correspondu à ses vœux.

Leur union eût été à l'avantage de l'un et de l'autre. La vivacité et le naturel d'Elliot auraient adouci le tempérament de Miss Darcy et donné plus de douceur à ses manières, et elle-même, par son jugement, par la culture de son esprit, par sa connaissance du monde, aurait pu exercer sur lui une influence plus heureuse encore.

Mais une lettre de Mark et Rosemary confirma les appréhensions d'Elliot par l'annonce du mariage prochain de Miss Darcy avec l'héritier de Rosings.

Ainsi donc, la maîtresse de Pemberley avait choisi de sauver l'honneur de son cousin Andrew et de respecter les vœux de son père et de son oncle en unissant deux des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre. Ils allaient se sacrifier tous deux dans un mariage stérile par souci des convenances comme l'exigeait leur rang.

Kyle fut ébranlé de l'annonce. Cette idée de mariage n'avait pas du tout été anticipée, même si plus aucune lettre n'était parvenue de Rosings depuis le retour de Lysander.

Elliot, lui, fut sincèrement désolé à la pensée que Felicity Darcy n'aurait pas un véritable mariage d'amour, alors qu'il savait que le cœur de la demoiselle pouvait être capable de ressentir tant d'ardeur. Et cette profonde tristesse qu'il se découvrait subitement lui prouvait avec consternation qu'il s'était progressivement épris d'elle bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.


	47. Les fiancés

**Un petit chapitre tout doux pour bien reprendre la semaine!**

* * *

Les fiancés

Devant les énormes portes de l'entrée, James attendait extrêmement nerveux qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Il était parti si précipitamment de Longbourn qu'il n'avait pas songé prévenir de sa visite. Il savait maintenant combien il se montrait impoli d'arriver dans une demeure aussi majestueuse qu'impressionnante sans avoir été invité, ni même annoncé.

On le fit entrer et patienter un long moment, ce qui augmenta un peu plus son anxiété. Un homme blond plus jeune que lui, à la silhouette fine et au port altier, vint à sa rencontre, visiblement intrigué. Il se présenta comme Mr Darcy, ce qui accrut encore plus la timidité du visiteur.

James bredouilla imperceptiblement son nom, lui fit ses salutations et des compliments pour le domaine et demanda si il était possible d'avoir une entrevue avec Miss Bingley.

George le regarda décontenancé. Quel était donc cet homme inconnu, visiblement en tenue de voyage, terriblement nerveux qui souhaitait voir en privé une de ses invitées, une jeune femme sans chaperon, et ce sans la présence de la maîtresse des lieux?

\- Pouvez-vous répéter votre nom, je vous prie?

\- James Bennet, monsieur. Fît-il avec un geste poli de la tête.

\- Oh! Vous êtes, l'aîné des Bennet de Longbourn, c'est cela?

\- Oui tout à fait, je crois que vous avez déjà rencontré trois de mes frères.

\- Effectivement! Attendez un instant, s'il vous plaît.

La longue silhouette disparut dans un couloir et des bruits de portes raisonnèrent. Peu de temps après, il entendit sonner une clochette, ensuite un majordome vint vers James pour l'inviter à le suivre.

Le serviteur le fit entrer dans un salon magnifiquement décoré mais vide de tout occupant. James faisait les cents pas, il avait gardé son manteau et il tenait son chapeau, les mains dans le dos.

Une jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante arriva tout sourire suivi de George Darcy. James, bien que déçu que ce ne soit pas celle qu'il espérait, se signa galamment.

\- Mr Bennet, quelle joie de faire enfin votre connaissance! Mon nom est Lady Helen.

\- Enchanté Milady, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

\- En bien j'espère? Taquina-t-elle.

James fut étonné de voir tant spontanéité et de chaleur dans l'accueil de la lady opposé à tant de distance et de froideur de la part du jeune Mr Darcy.

Helen questionna le nouvel arrivant de la santé de sa famille. Et constata que seul le dernier de la fratrie Bennet lui était désormais inconnu. Elle osa s'enquérir de Mr Christopher Lucas dont elle n'apprit que quelques banalités. George demanda si Mr et Mrs Gardiner étaient bien rentrés de leur voyage en Derbyshire.

C'est alors qu'arriva Charline, profondément intimidée de la visite impromptue à Pemberley de l'homme auquel elle avait avoué son profond attachement. Leurs salutations furent timides et leurs joues fortement empourprées.

Lady Helen se leva d'un bond et proposa à tous une promenade dans le parc, ce que George accepta un peu à contre cœur. Elle prit volontairement le bras de son cousin pour que Mr Bennet puisse escorter Miss Bingley et commença la promenade d'un bon pas, afin que les deux tourtereaux se laissent vite distancer.

\- Helen, je ne pense pas que ceci soit correct, ne devrions-nous pas rester auprès d'eux?

\- George, faites-moi confiance.

\- Nous ne connaissons pas cet homme et Miss Bingley est sous ma responsabilité depuis le départ de ma sœur. Que penserait Felicity de ceci?

\- Votre sœur avait réagi autrefois un peu comme vous mais s'est ravisé sur les qualités de James Bennet depuis longtemps maintenant. Je pense qu'elle serait ravie de ce dénouement.

\- Vous me semblez bien sûre de vous, Helen.

\- En effet, je n'ai aucun doute sur le but de la visite de ce monsieur ni sur l'accueil que Charline lui accordera. Fit-elle le sourire en coin et l'œil pétillant.

George jeta alors un regard en arrière et découvrit James Bennet un genou à terre devant Miss Bingley qui affichait un visage lumineux. Helen, se retourna à son tour et fut émue à la vue de cette adorable scène.

\- Est-ce que tout cela n'est pas trop... soudain?

\- George, voilà presque dix mois que ces deux amoureux s'attendent. Ne pensez-vous pas que cela soit suffisant?

Le petit couple avança timidement jusqu'à eux et annoncèrent officiellement leurs fiançailles. Helen embrassa chaleureusement Charline et félicita avec beaucoup de sincérité l'heureux élu.

James les informa qu'il était pressé de se rendre à Newcastle afin de demander la main de Charline à son futur beau-père, ce qui rassura grandement George qui voyait ainsi que sa responsabilité envers la demoiselle ne serait pas entachée.

Mr James Bennet repartit donc aussi spontanément qu'il était venu, laissant Charline heureuse et soupirante. Dans la poche de James, une enveloppe adressée à Mr et Mrs Bingley de la part de leur fille.


	48. Le visiteur

**Et** **hop! je continue avec un plus grand chapitre. Un incontournable, je pense.**

 **comme d'habitude pour les chapitres cles, certains passages, voir brides sont issus de l'original.**

 **Bien à vous.**

* * *

Le visiteur

James revint à Longbourn et annonça à toute sa famille l'heureuse nouvelle: Mr Bingley père avait consenti, non sans réticence, à lui octroyer la main de Miss Charline Bingley. Le bonheur apparent de James eut pour conséquence d'adoucir l'ambiance familiale. La mère pleura de joie à ce dénouement tant espéré et Mr Bennet se targuait d'y avoir joué un rôle important. Les plus jeunes frères félicitèrent leur aîné et Elliot le complimenta d'avoir pris les bonnes initiatives.

Alors que toute la famille Bennet terminait son repas du soir, on frappa violemment à la porte. Depuis la salle à manger, on vit la cuisinière courir vers l'entrée et à peine eut-elle le temps de tourner la poignée qu'elle recula. Un grand homme, muni d'un impressionnant haut de forme noir et d'un manteau assorti fit irruption devant les Bennet abasourdis. Il se tenait fier et droit, appuyant encore un peu plus sa supériorité par le fait que ses hôtes étaient encore assis.

Mrs Bennet fut la plus prompte à réagir et se leva pour le saluer :

\- Lord de Bourgh, quelle surprise!

Mr Bennet, sous le regard insistant de son épouse, daigna se lever à son tour en jetant sa serviette sur la table.

\- Nous n'attendions pas votre venue.

Mrs Bennet fronça les sourcils à son mari qui n'en avait cure.  
Les quatre fils s'étaient levés également et le Lord les scruta un à un.

\- Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite? Voulez-vous vous assoir et manger quelque chose?

Le Lord ne regarda pas un instant son interlocutrice qui faisait son possible pour se rendre agréable au sinistre voyageur.

\- Je veux parler à ces deux messieurs. Kyle et Elliot Bennet.

Il fit claquer sa langue en signe d'impatience. Toute la famille se tourna vers les deux frères éberlués.

\- Tout de suite... et en privé.

\- Venez, Mr Bennet, laissons... commença Mrs Bennet un peu affolée.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Nous sortons. Ordonna le Lord.

Le Lord sortit aussitôt, suivi par Elliot et Kyle. Il entra sans un mot dans son véhicule et attendit que les deux hommes fassent de même. Il frappa sur la lucarne du postillon à l'aide du pommeau de sa canne et la calèche aux armoiries de Rosings partit lentement.

Elliot était décidé à ne pas faire d'effort pour plaire à cet homme qui se montrait, plus encore que d'habitude, insolent et désagréable.

\- Vous ne devez point être surpris, messieurs Bennet, de me voir ici. Vos consciences vous ont déjà dit la raison de ma visite.

Elliot et Kyle le regardèrent avec un étonnement sincère.

\- En vérité, my lord, vous vous trompez. Il nous est absolument impossible de deviner ce qui nous vaut l'honneur de vous voir ici. Fit Elliot.

\- Messieurs, répliqua le vieil homme d'un ton irrité, vous devez savoir qu'on ne se moque pas de moi. J'ai toujours été réputé pour ma sincérité et ma franchise, et dans une circonstance aussi grave, je ne m'en départirai certainement pas. Il se repositionna correctement sur sa banquette. Voici : mon fils, Lord Andrew, refuse obstinément d'épouser ma nièce Felicity et j'ai cherché à savoir pourquoi. Lord de Bourgh sortit quelque chose de sa poche et brandit violemment une enveloppe décachetée.

\- J'ai intercepté cette lettre signée de votre main, Mr Kyle, et ce que j'y ai découvert est des plus inconcevable! Bien qu'il s'agisse là, j'en suis certain, d'une répugnante mascarade, je ne veux pas faire à mon fils et à ma nièce l'injure d'y croire. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé immédiatement de me transporter ici pour vous faire connaître mes sentiments.

Comme Kyle restait muet de peur et de découragement. Elliot prit le parti de le défendre.

\- Puisque vous ne pouvez croire que ce soit vrai, dit-il, le visage animé par le dédain, je me demande pourquoi vous vous êtes imposé la fatigue d'un pareil voyage. Quelle peut être votre intention ?

\- C'est d'exiger qu'un démenti formel soit opposé tout de suite à de telles ignominies ! Car, d'après ce que j'en ai déduis, vous prétendez que mon propre fils aurait des penchants pour ce... prétendu sodomite afin que ma nièce renonce à son mariage et puisse vous épouser, Mr Elliot. Tout ceci est tout bonnement scandaleux! Prétendez-vous toujours ignorer ce stratagème? N'est-ce pas vous qui l'avez adroitement mis au point ?

\- C'est la première fois que j'en entends parler.

\- Et pouvez-vous m'affirmer que ces bruits n'ont aucun fondement ?

\- Je ne prétends pas à la même franchise que la votre. Il peut vous arriver de poser des questions auxquelles nous n'avons point envie de vous répondre.

\- Ceci ne peut se supporter. J'insiste pour avoir une réponse, Monsieur Kyle, avez-vous commis un acte de débauche avec mon fils Andrew?

\- Non! Cria Kyle.

\- Et vous, Mr Elliot, avez-vous demandé ma nièce, Miss Darcy, en mariage?

Elliot prit sur lui de diriger la conversation afin d'épargner à Kyle d'autres questions qui auraient mis à mal le sang-froid de son frère, déjà très éprouvé.

\- Votre Grâce a déclaré tout à l'heure que la chose était impossible.

\- Assurément, tant que ma chère nièce gardera l'usage de sa raison! Je sais par cette lettre que vous avez eu l'audace de séjourner à Darcy House. Votre charme et votre habileté pourraient lui avoir fait oublier, dans un instant de vertige, ce qu'elle doit à sa famille et à elle-même. Vous êtes capable de lui avoir fait perdre la tête.

\- Si j'ai fait cela, je serai le dernier à l'avouer.

\- Monsieur Bennet, rappelez-vous qui je suis! Je n'ai point l'habitude de m'entendre parler sur ce ton. Je suis le plus proche parent que Miss Darcy ait au monde et j'ai le droit de connaître ses affaires les plus intimes.

\- Mais pas les miennes! Et ce n'est pas votre façon d'agir, monsieur, qui me décidera à en dire davantage.

\- Comprenez-moi bien. Cette union, à laquelle vous avez la présomption d'aspirer, ne peut se réaliser, non, jamais. Miss Darcy va se marier avec mon fils. Depuis leur tendre enfance, ils ont été destinés l'un à l'autre. Ce mariage était notre vœu le plus cher, à son père et à moi.

\- En quoi cela me regarde-t-il? Si la seule objection à mon mariage avec votre nièce est le désir qu'avaient son père et son oncle de la voir épouser Lord Andrew de Bourgh, elle n'existe pas pour moi. Vous avez fait ce qui était en votre pouvoir en formant ce projet, son accomplissement, lui, ne dépend pas de vous. Si ni Miss Darcy, ni votre fils ne se sentent liés par l'honneur ou par l'inclination, pourquoi ne pourraient-ils faire un autre choix ? Et si c'est moi qui suis l'objet du choix de Miss Darcy, pourquoi refuserais-je ?

\- Parce que l'honneur, les convenances, la prudence et votre propre intérêt vous l'interdisent. Oui, monsieur Bennet, votre intérêt ! Car n'allez pas vous imaginer que vous serez accueilli par sa famille ou ses amis. Vous serez blâmé, dédaigné et méprisé par tous les gens de sa connaissance car cette alliance serait considérée comme un déshonneur, et votre nom ne sera même jamais prononcé parmi nous.

\- Voilà en effet de terribles perspectives ! Répliqua Elliot. Mais l'homme qui épousera Miss Darcy trouvera dans ce mariage de telles compensations que, tout compte fait, il n'aura rien à regretter.

\- Mr Bennet, il faut que vous compreniez, que je suis venu ici absolument déterminé à voir ma volonté s'accomplir. Rien ne peut m'en détourner. Je n'ai pas coutume de céder aux caprices d'autrui. Mon fils et ma nièce sont faits l'un pour l'autre; ils descendent de familles anciennes et honorables. Leur fortune à tous deux est énorme. Et qu'est-ce qui les séparerait ? Les prétentions extravagantes de deux jeunes personnes sans parenté, relations, ni fortune… ? Peut-on supporter chose pareille? Si vous aviez le moindre bon sens, vous ne souhaiteriez pas quitter le milieu dans lequel vous avez été élevé.

\- Je ne considère pas que je le quitterais si je venais à épouser votre nièce. Miss Darcy est une fille de lady, je suis le fils d'une lady: sur ce point, nous sommes égaux.

\- Ne croyez pas que j'ignore votre situation sociale. Maintenant, répondez-moi une fois pour toutes, lui êtes-vous fiancé ?

Elliot se résolut finalement à répondre :

\- Non, je ne le suis pas.

Lord de Bourgh parut soulagé

\- Alors, faites-moi la promesse de ne jamais l'être.

\- Je refuse absolument à faire une telle promesse.

\- Monsieur Bennet, je suis stupéfait et indigné. Je pensais vous trouver plus raisonnable. Mais n'allez pas vous imaginer que je céderai. Je ne vous laisserai pas sortir de ce véhicule avant d'avoir obtenu la promesse que je désire.

\- Et moi, je ne la donnerai certainement jamais. Ce n'est pas par intimidation que l'on parviendra à me faire faire une chose aussi déraisonnable. Vous désirez marier votre fils avec votre nièce : la promesse que vous exigez de moi rendra-t-elle plus probable leur mariage ? En supposant que Miss Darcy éprouve des sentiments à mon égard, mon refus poussera-t-il votre fils à épouser sa cousine? Permettez-moi de vous dire, my lord, que vos arguments sont aussi vains que la démarche est malavisée. Je vous prie de bien vouloir nous laisser retourner chez nous.

Tout en parlant, il se releva et frappa à la vitre derrière lui afin de faire stopper la calèche. Le lord était en grand courroux.

\- Bien. Vous refusez de m'obliger. Vous refusez d'obéir à la voix du devoir, de l'honneur et de la reconnaissance. Vous avez juré de perdre mon fils et ma nièce dans l'estime de tous leurs amis, et de faire d'eux la risée du monde. Je sais maintenant ce qu'il me reste à faire. Ne croyez pas, Messieurs, que vos manigances puissent triompher. Je suis venu pour essayer de m'entendre avec vous, j'espérais vous trouver plus raisonnables. Mais, ne vous trompez pas, ce que je veux, je saurai l'obtenir.

Les deux frères sortirent du véhicule dès l'arrêt de celui-ci sans attendre qu'on vienne leur ouvrir et rejoignirent Longbourn à pied, leurs esprits fortement troublés.

Ce ne fut pas sans peine qu'Elliot parvint à surmonter les tourments où l'avait plongée cette visite extraordinaire, et son esprit en demeura obsédé durant de longues heures. Il se doutait bien que le Lord ne laisserait pas les choses en l'état et irait sûrement en parler aux deux personnes concernées. Elliot savait maintenant qu'Andrew ne voulait pas de ce mariage mais à quel point arrivera-il à tenir tête à son indomptable père?

Et si Miss Darcy devait être libérée de ses devoirs familiaux, comment interprètera-elle le refus d'Elliot de faire la promesse de ne pas s'engager dans un mariage dont il n'avait lui-même pas voulu quelques mois plus tôt ? Si elle n'épousait point son cousin, cela signifiait qu'elle était libre d'accepter qui elle souhaitait, mais rien n'affirmait à Elliot qu'elle gardait pour lui l'affection dont elle avait dit regretter d'avoir formulé.


	49. Liberté

Liberté

Dix jours plus tôt, Felicity sortait son cousin dans le grand monde. Elle avait choisi à dessein de se rendre dans les salons londoniens où les plus imbuvables jaseuses se rassemblaient, aux courses de chevaux où la haute société se pavanait et même à l'opéra où ils se firent bien voir depuis le grand balcon.

Jamais Felicity et Andrew ne s'étaient autant amusés ensemble. L'idée avait d'abord paru incongrue aux yeux d'Andrew mais il ne résista pas longtemps à la tentation de s'évader de Rosings pour découvrir le faste du beau Londres.

Il ne lui fut pas difficile de jouer son rôle car lorsqu'il se tenait timide et en retrait, on le trouvait digne, et alors qu'il restait auprès de Felicity, faute d'autres connaissances, on le trouvait attentionné. Même Miss Darcy eut son lot de compliments forcés, on la trouvait soudainement un peu plus enjouée et plus avenante.

Les deux cousins savaient que tout ceci ne durerait qu'un temps et prenaient garde de ne confirmer aucune rumeur naissante sur eux, tant et si bien, qu'à la fin du jeu rien ne puisse leur être reproché. A part peut-être s'être bien amusés.

Andrew ne comprenait pas ce qui motivait tant sa cousine à l'aider à se faire une bonne réputation. Il craignait également qu'à cause de tout ceci, et de lui en particulier, elle risquait de faire fuir définitivement de nombreux prétendants. Il ne voulait pas être la cause de son célibat. De plus, tout ceci la retenait à Londres alors qu'elle devait sûrement se languir de Pemberley. Il décida, à contre cœur, de rentrer seul à Rosings.

Lord de Bourgh, surpris le voir revenir sans Miss Darcy, l'interrogea avec tant d'empressement et de mécontentement sur leur relation et l'avancée de leurs fiançailles qu'Andrew lui avoua que jamais il ne forcerait sa cousine à l'épouser et d'autant qu'il ne le souhaitait pas non plus. S'en suivit une forte altercation qui eut comme conséquence le départ immédiat du fils pour Londres. Le courroux du père était tel qu'il fouilla la chambre du fils indigne en quête d'une réponse, c'est alors que le vieux Lord trouva avec stupeur le contenu de la lettre écrite depuis Longbourn.

Deux jours plus tard, le Lord arriva à Darcy House où il supposait à juste titre qu'Andrew avait trouvé refuge après son départ précipité. Il s'imposa avec autant d'impolitesse et de froideur qu'il en avait eu chez les Bennet.

Il se mit à conter à Felicity et Andrew son voyage à Longbourn sans leur en taire le motif. Il rapporta en substance sa conversation avec Kyle et Elliot, appuyant avec emphase sur toutes les paroles qui, à son sens, prouvaient la perversité ou l'impudence des deux frères et surtout de l'ainé, persuadé qu'avec un tel récit il obtiendrait de son fils un démenti et de sa nièce la promesse que Mr Elliot Bennet avait refusé de lui faire. Mais, malheureusement pour le Lord, l'effet produit fut exactement le contraire de celui qu'il attendait.

Car de ces paroles qui se voulaient méprisantes, Felicity en déduisais que les sentiments de l'homme, qui hantait ses pensées depuis des mois, avaient visiblement mués et qu'il ne s'opposait plus, et ce ouvertement, à une possible union. Ce fut une révélation inattendue qui lui permit d'espérer un avenir bien plus heureux que celui qu'elle imaginait.

Exaspéré, Andrew, lui, se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter de vivre auprès de cet homme qui s'immisçait sans cesse dans sa vie et ses amours. Il lui annonça qu'il prenait son indépendance et qu'il projetait de vivre seul à Londres.

Le vieux Lord, indigné, s'étala en un laïus interminable sur le fils ingrat qu'il était, sur les espoirs qu'il avait fondés sur lui, sur ce qu'aurait pensé sa pauvre mère et l'avenir du domaine de Rosings. Ensuite, épuisé et à courts d'arguments, il partit tête haute mais épaules affaissées rejoindre son imposant domaine.

Soulagés tous deux de leur fardeau respectifs, le cousin et la cousine se mirent à rire d'excitation et de contentement.

\- Je vais de ce pas écrire à Kyle. Le malheureux n'a pas eu de nouvelles de ma part depuis un moment et la visite de mon père a dû le mortifier. Voulez-vous que je remette un message à son frère de votre part? Fit-il, le sourire en coin.

\- Merci Andrew. Vous pouvez leur transmette à tous deux mon bon souvenir, de manière à ce que Mr Elliot sache que je ne lui en veut pas, mais je ne peux oser plus pour le moment.

\- Je comprend.

\- De mon côté, je vais préparer mon retour à Pemberley, j'ai délaissé mon frère, mes amies et mes affaires bien trop longtemps! Restez ici le temps qu'il vous plaira, Andrew. Cette maison est la vôtre.

Felicity n'eut pas à repartir pour le Derbyshire car une lettre de son frère annonçait qu'il escortait au moment même Helen et Charline jusque Londres. Elles étaient toutes deux réclamées par leurs familles respectives auxquelles elles n'avaient pas beaucoup consacré de temps.

Les retrouvailles furent joyeuses. Andrew expliqua brièvement sa situation et George lui promit de l'aider à trouver un logement.

Charline annonça que son frère Louis venait d'être père et qu'elle était impatiente de découvrir ce nouveau petit Bingley qui venait de pointer le bout de son nez et dont elle avait été choisie pour en être la marraine.

Mais la plus grande nouvelle, que Miss Bingley appréhendait d'annoncer, fut l'annonce de son proche mariage avec James. Felicity ne pouvait qu'être heureuse de cette annonce qui illuminait le visage de son amie et lui enlevait également le poids de sa propre culpabilité. Charline lui avoua, les joues rosissantes, les lettres secrètes et la demande inopinée dans le parc de Pemberley. Felicity, elle, cachait un nouveau secret: l'espoir qu'un jour elles deviennent sœur.


	50. Septembre 1814

Septembre 1814

La famille Bingley devait arriver de Newcastle afin d'assister aux deux grands événements: le baptême de leur premier petit fils et le mariage de Charline avec Mr James Bennet. Pour ce faire, Mr Bingley père émit le souhait de séjourner dans le domaine que Carl avait loué pour un an à Netherfield. Cela lui donnait une occasion de juger si celui-ci correspondait à l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un beau domaine familial avant de prendre une décision concernant celui-ci.

Carl Bingley, bien à contre-cœur, se rendit donc à Netherfield accompagné de sa sœur afin qu'ils apprêtent la bâtisse pour l'arrivée de leurs proches. Charline recevait quotidiennement la visite de son fiancé qui venait juste après son travail et elle passait de longs moments avec Mrs Bennet qui l'aidait pour les préparatifs du mariage et la confection de son trousseau.

Le baptême eut lieu en premier dans la petite chapelle qui jouxte le domaine et qui contenait avec peine toute la famille Bingley enfin réunie, ainsi que James très intimidé. À part l'aîné des Bingley qui se montrait réservé, toute l'assemblée était joyeuse et bruyante. Les plus jeunes courraient dans les jupons, la mère s'extasiait de toutes ces nouveautés et le père scrutait d'un regard bienveillant la félicité qui ressortait des deux jeunes gens qui allaient bientôt s'unir.

Les jours suivants, les invités au mariage arrivèrent doucement du Derbyshire et de Londres. Charline avait insisté pour inviter les Darcy, Lady Helen et même Lord Andrew. Ils étaient tous très enthousiastes de venir, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Un après-midi, la famille Bennet vinrent les saluer à Netherfield. On présenta Lysander à ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas encore ainsi que les plus jeunes enfants Bingley. On vint aux nouvelles de Mark et de l'état de santé de son épouse, mais personne ne parla de leur noble voisin, au grand soulagement d'Andrew et Felicity.

On félicita également la jeune accouchée et complimenta le nouveau né. Carl s'ennuyait profondément et n'essayait même plus de feindre d'écouter les palabres de son frère. Louis était devenu, selon Carl, un père de famille inintéressant et mollasson, bien trop aux petits soins de son épouse que la grossesse avait fortement enrobée.

Mr Bingley s'empara de la présence de Mr Bennet pour s'enquérir de son avis sur le domaine, bien que ce dernier ne fut pas le plus amène à le conseiller, étant lui-même un médiocre gérant.

Lord Andrew s'adressa à Kyle de manière polie mais en gardant une certaine réserve. George et Lysander, sensiblement du même âge, trouvèrent facilement des sujets de conversation, sans se douter qu'ils avaient bien plus en commun.

Quant aux fiancés, ils ne voyaient personne d'autre qu'eux.

Mrs Bennet fut ravie de retrouver les deux jeunes cousines, Felicity et Helen, et n'arrêtait pas de scruter les réactions de son second fils.

Elliot restait prostré dans un coin de la pièce, les mains derrière le dos. Il ne prononça que les paroles exigées par la stricte politesse. Il n'avait osé jeter que quelques coups d'œil rapides à Miss Darcy: elle avait l'air aussi distante qu'à son habitude, plus semblable, pensa-t-il, à ce qu'elle était jadis qu'à ce qu'elle s'était montré à Pemberley. Peut-être était-elle moins ouverte devant sa famille et les Bingley que devant son oncle et sa tante. Cette supposition, bien que désagréable, n'était pas sans vraisemblance.

Les jeunes enfants partirent jouer dans une pièce adjacente et Elliot fut presque tenté de les suivre plutôt que de rester dans la même pièce que Miss Darcy qui semblait l'ignorer.

Mais celle-ci s'approcha de lui et demanda des nouvelles de Mr et de Mrs Gardiner, question à laquelle il ne put répondre sans confusion, puis elle n'ouvrit presque plus la bouche. Quelques minutes se passèrent sans qu'on entendît le son de sa voix. Quand Elliot, incapable de résister à la curiosité qui le poussait, levait les yeux sur elle, il voyait son regard posé sur l'assemblée aussi souvent que sur lui-même, et fréquemment aussi fixé sur le sol. Elle paraissait très absorbée et moins soucieuse de plaire qu'à leurs dernières rencontres. Il se sentit désappointé et en éprouva de l'irritation contre lui-même. « À quoi d'autre pouvais-je m'attendre ?» se dit-il.

Miss Darcy se dirigea vers une autre partie du salon où Elliot la suivit du regard, enviant tous ceux à qui elle adressait la parole. Un peu d'espoir lui revint en la voyant rapporter elle-même sa tasse sur de la console près de lui. Il saisit cette occasion pour lui demander:

\- Le problème dans votre ferme est-il résolu?

\- Oui, vous remercie.

\- Et votre domaine se porte bien?

\- Tout va bien. Même si je ne suis malheureusement pas restée longtemps à Pemberley cet été.

Elliot repensa alors aux raisons qui avaient amené Miss Darcy et lui-même à quitter le Derbyshire précipitamment et se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise.

Elliot chercha en vain autre chose à dire. Après tout, il ne tenait qu'à elle de poursuivre la conversation si elle le désirait. Mais elle resta silencieuse à ses côtés, et comme Miss Bingley s'approchait d'elle pour lui parler des préparatifs du mariage, il s'éloigna.

Elliot perdit tout espoir de la voir le rejoindre et n'attendit plus de cette réunion aucun plaisir. Ils passèrent le reste de la visite à distance et tout ce qu'Elliot put faire fut de souhaiter qu'elle tournât encore ses beaux yeux de son côté.

Carl le remarqua, se glissa derrière lui et lui dit à voix basse:

\- Prenez garde Mr Bennet, cette femme est une véritable panthère, séduisante, intelligente, féline, riche. Mais elle aime jouer avec ses proies puis s'en lasse et les rejette sans ménagement. Elle a les griffes très acérées, je vous aurais prévenu.

L'intervention de Carl eut l'effet que ce dernier souhaitait sur Elliot qui revient dans sa chambre à Longbourn aussi amer que James était joyeux.

L'aîné questionna Elliot qui lui expliqua alors les paroles du futur beau-frère. James se mit à rire. Et Elliot, surpris, lui demanda la raison.

\- Je ne suis pas homme à répandre des ragots mais ma douce Charline m'a parlé d'une chose qui est advenue entre Carl et Miss Darcy cet été. Lady Helen et elle ont été témoins d'une scène pour le moins... stupéfiante.

Elliot était tout ouïe. Et James le fit patienter un peu car cela l'amusait de pouvoir à son tour taquiner son chafouin de frère. Puis, l'aimable James décida de ne pas le faire languir plus longtemps et continua:

\- Voilà: Carl à fait une demande en mariage à Miss Darcy mais d'une manière si injuriante qu'elle l'a giflée!

\- Elle l'a refusé?

Elliot essaya de s'imaginer la scène. Certes, il la savait capable d'emportement et de témérité mais il fallait que Carl se soit comporté vraiment odieusement pour qu'elle en arrive à un tel manque d'aplomb en public.

\- Oui! Et depuis, ils s'évitent tant qu'ils le peuvent.

\- Il aurait été pourtant un bon parti et ils semblaient s'entendre tous les deux.

\- Je l'ai cru un moment également, fit James, mais, lorsque je séjournais à Netherfield à l'automne dernier, j'ai remarqué que les tentatives de séduction allaient toujours dans le même sens. A vrai dire, Miss Darcy ne supportait la présence de Carl uniquement parce qu'il est le frère de son amie.

\- Et son chaperon. Taquina Elliot.

\- Oui, soupira James, et son chaperon! Mais c'est justement suite à cet événement que Charline s'en est libérée.

Elliot prit une mine songeuse. James continua:

\- Je pense sincèrement, et ce depuis toujours, que Miss Darcy est une bonne personne et que les regards que vous vous posez ne sont pas anodins.

\- Évidemment James, vous trouvez toujours toute personne aimable et digne d'être appréciée!

\- Ne me faites pas croire que vous ne ressentez rien pour elle.

\- Non en effet. Mais aujourd'hui elle s'est montrée si distante que je ne sais plus que penser, ni espérer.

\- Que pensiez-vous qu'elle fasse en compagnie de tant de monde, de notre famille, de leurs hôtes et de Carl?

\- Espérons que vous ayez raison, James.

Elliot eut difficile à s'endormir en repensant à la belle Felicity. Il se décida de lui demander une danse ou deux lors du mariage de son frère. Si la demoiselle refuse, il saura à quoi s'en tenir et qu'entre eux tout serait terminé.


	51. La promenade

**Voici un chapitre qui va, je l'espère, vous plaire!**

 **Comme d'habitude, certains passages importants sont issus du livre.**

 **Bonne découverte.**

* * *

 **La promenade**

Elliot n'eut pas à attendre la date du mariage pour revoir la demoiselle car les invités de Netherfield rendirent visite à leur tour à Longbourn dès le lendemain. Netherfield était en pleine effervescence à cause des préparatifs du mariage maintenant imminent et les invités comprirent vite qu'ils devenaient plus encombrants qu'utiles.

Ce fut donc un petit cortège, demoiselles en tête, qui arriva à l'improviste à Longbourn. Ici également l'ambiance était animée car Mrs Bennet et une couturière dirigeaient les derniers essayages des tenues des hommes de la maison et surtout du futur marié.

Ainsi, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, ils eurent la surprise de trouver James debout sur une chaise, les bras en l'air. L'hilarité générale qui en résulta détendit tout le monde. Mrs Bennet, trop occupée pour recevoir, proposa aux trois frères d'emmener ce beau monde faire une promenade, ce que tous acceptèrent de bon cœur.

Andrew expliqua à Kyle ses projets sur Londres. George continua la conversation de la veille auprès de Lysander et d'Elliot à propos de son entrée prochaine à l'université. George questionna Elliot sur son propre court séjour sur les bancs et ce qu'il en avait retenu. Helen marchait aux côtés de Felicity.

Arrivés à hauteur de Lucas Lodge, ils rencontrèrent Christopher qui était ravi d'une telle apparition. Il fit ses hommages à tous poliment et sous l'insistance de Lady Helen rougissante accepta de les accompagner. Christopher proposa spontanément son bras à Helen qui le prit sans hésiter.

Elliot et Felicity, eux, se laissèrent distancer et restèrent à marcher doucement en arrière, étonnement intimidés.

\- Je profite que nous soyons seuls, Miss Darcy, car je me dois de vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez mis en œuvre cet été. Sans votre transport, votre aimable hospitalité et l'aide de Mr Jones, je ne serais probablement pas arrivé à trouver mon frère et Miss Wickham.

\- Vous ne devez pas me remercier, Mr Bennet, car ce que vous avez entrepris fut autant d'un grand secours pour mon cousin que pour votre frère. Je suis ravie que tout ceci soit derrière eux à présent.

\- Néanmoins, un doute persiste en moi. Le message d'adieu de Miss Wickham supposait qu'elle ait obtenu ce qu'elle réclamait et qu'elle partait à l'étranger. Cependant, mon frère Kyle affirme que votre cousin n'a déboursé aucune livre dans cette affaire. Est-ce vous que nous devons remercier pour cette généreuse contribution?

\- J'aurais préféré que tout ceci ne soit pas connu, mais vous avez toujours été honnête avec moi et je vous dois bien la vérité. Effectivement, dès que furent trouvés les fugitifs, et ce grâce à vous, Mr Jones exécuta l'ordre que je lui avais transmis de négocier avec Miss Wickham. Celle-ci fut très facile à convaincre et, en échange de la somme demandée, elle embarqua dans un bateau en direction de la Hollande. J'ai appris depuis, qu'elle y est bien arrivée.

\- Laissez-moi alors vous remercier mille et mille fois au nom de toute ma famille de la généreuse pitié qui vous a poussé à faire tout ceci.

Felicity émit un petit soupir et dit:

\- Si vous tenez à me remercier, remerciez-moi pour vous seul. Que le désir de vous rendre la tranquillité ait ajouté aux autres motifs que j'avais d'agir ainsi, je n'essaierai pas de le nier, mais votre famille ne me doit rien. Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour elle, je crois avoir songé uniquement à vous.

L'embarras d'Elliot était tel qu'il ne put sur le moment prononcer une parole. Mais après une courte pause, il se lança en se triturant les mains:

\- Vous êtes trop généreuse pour vous jouer de mes sentiments, Miss Darcy. Si les vôtres sont les mêmes qu'au printemps dernier, dites-le-moi tout de suite. Les miens ont profondément changés et ne sont plus ceux que j'avais formulés alors. Mais un mot de vous suffira pour m'imposer silence à jamais.

\- Désireuse de mettre un terme à son anxiété évidente, Miss Darcy retrouva assez d'emprise sur elle-même et c'est en rougissant joliment qu'elle lui avoua:

\- Depuis l'époque à laquelle vous faites allusion, mes sentiments envers vous sont restés identiques aussi j'accueille à présent avec joie l'aveu des vôtres.

Cette réponse causa à Elliot un bonheur tel que sans doute il n'en avait point encore éprouvé de semblable. Felicity, elle, put voir dans son beau regard toute l'ardeur et la tendresse de son cœur passionnément épris.

Elliot pris une des délicates mains de Felicity et l'amena à sa bouche afin d'y déposer un baiser. Et d'une voix légèrement tremblante il dit:

\- Miss Felicity Darcy, vous feriez de moi le plus heureux des hommes si vous consentiez à m'épouser.

\- Je le veux de tout mon cœur!

Elliot découvrit avec plaisir l'expression de joie profonde de Felicity qui illuminait et embellissait son visage, lui faisait sentir davantage, de minute en minute, le prix de son affection.

Elliot joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux qui s'était échappée de son chignon, ce qui la fit tressaillir. Puis, avec son air mutin qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, il s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle, lentement et lui apposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce doux baiser fut accueilli si favorablement qu'il renouvela l'expérience avec plus de vigueur.

Elliot et Felicity à son bras marchaient au hasard, abandonnés par le reste du groupe, absorbés par ce qu'ils avaient à se confier. Le reste du monde n'existait plus pour eux.

Elliot apprit bientôt que l'heureuse entente entre eux était due aux efforts de Lord de Bourgh pour les séparer.

\- Il m'a donné, dit-elle, des raisons d'espérer que je n'avais pas encore. Je connaissais assez votre caractère pour savoir que si vous aviez décidé de ne point m'épouser, vous l'auriez dit à mon oncle, franchement et sans détour.

Elliot répondit en riant :

\- Vous ne connaissez que trop, en effet, ma franchise. Si j'ai pu vous faire en face tant de reproches abominables, je n'aurais eu aucun scrupule à les redire devant n'importe quel membre de votre famille!

\- Et qu'avez-vous donc dit qui ne fût mérité ? Car si vos accusations étaient mal fondées, mon attitude envers vous dans cette circonstance était digne de vos reproches, elle était même impardonnable, et je ne puis y songer sans honte.

\- Ne nous disputons pas pour savoir qui de nous fut, ce jour-là, le plus à blâmer. Depuis lors nous avons fait, je crois, l'un et l'autre des progrès en politesse.

Ils continuaient tous deux à discuter et parfois laissaient passer des silences qui n'avaient rien de pesant. Ils étaient maintenant sereins et pour la première fois en parfaite harmonie.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les abords de Longbourn, Felicity décida à regret de lâcher la main qu'il lui tenait amoureusement. Leur entrée dans la maison des Bennet ne fut pas discrète car tous les attendaient impatiemment.

\- Enfin! Elliott vous voilà! Nous nous inquiétions. Nous aurions été bien ennuyés d'organiser une battue pour vous retrouver la veille du mariage de votre frère! S'exclama sans retenue Mr Bennet sous le regard exaspéré de son épouse. Faisant fi de ces remarques, Mr et Mrs Gardiner, qui étaient fraîchement arrivés de Londres, saluèrent cordialement Miss Darcy.

Ensuite, les invités de Netherfield retournèrent auprès de leurs hôtes.

Le repas du soir fut empreint d'une certaine nervosité, celle du futur mari était évidente et compréhensible, celle de sa mère tout autant.

\- Elliot, que vous a-t-il pris aujourd'hui ? Vous avez fait attendre tout le monde! Vous qui connaissez mieux que quiconque les sentiers des environs et qui plus est vous perdre en si désagréable compagnie! Décidément, je ne comprend pas ce que Miss Bingley trouve comme agrément d'avoir une telle amie. Cette Miss Darcy est si froide et si hautaine. Avez-vous vu comment elle se comportait hier encore chez les Bingley ? Fit Mr Bennet sans remarquer que lui seul affirmait de tels propos.

Elliot fut blessé par ces paroles sur sa secrète fiancée et essaya de contenir ses émotions.

\- Je vous trouve bien injuste cher beau-frère de médire sur Miss Darcy. Elle nous a accueillis si chaleureusement dans son domaine cet été et rien dans ses manières ne m'a paru froid ou hautain. Répliqua Mr Gardinier.

\- Il ne doit pas être facile pour une jeune femme de tenir les rennes d'un tel domaine et je dois avouer qu'elle s'en sort magnifiquement bien. Fit Mrs Gardinier, admirative, à sa sœur. Il est dommage qu'Elliot...

\- Je pense qu'il est grand temps de se mettre au lit, interrompit de justesse Mrs Bennet en se levant, si nous voulons être en forme pour demain.

Mrs Gardiner fronça les sourcils mais ne posa aucune question. Connaissant sa sœur, elle devait avoir une bonne raison pour que le sujet s'arrête là.

James et Elliot s'apprêtaient à dormir leur dernière nuit dans la même chambre. Elliot écouta patiemment tous les espoirs et le bonheur que son frère formulait. Il garda pour lui son secret, il avait convenu avec Felicity d'informer les jeunes mariés après la cérémonie afin de ne pas interférer dans leur jour de fête.

* * *

 **Alors? Ca vous a plu?**


	52. Le mariage de James et Charline

**L'union de Charline et James**

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé et tout Netherfield était en ébullition. Les domestiques courraient depuis l'aube, alors que leurs maîtres et leurs invités se réveillaient à peine. Un ciel bleu sans nuage augurait un temps clément et cela rendit l'atmosphère un peu moins tendue.

Felicity qui s'était levée tôt, fut prête parmi les premières et vint prendre des nouvelles de la future mariée. Dans la chambre de Charline régnait une cacophonie familiale attendrissante dont Felicity n'était pas accoutumée. La mère de la mariée ordonnait aux femmes de chambres des ordres que finalement elle décidait d'exécuter elle-même. La plus jeune sœur de Charline écarquillait les yeux de voir son aînée se transformer sous ses yeux en véritable princesse et ressentait pour elle encore plus d'admiration. Sa mimique fit sourire Miss Darcy qui ne connaissait pas cette relation que pouvait avoir deux sœurs. Miss Darcy ne voulut pas interrompre plus longtemps ce moment d'intimité et s'éclipsa discrètement à la recherche de sa cousine.

Elle trouva cette dernière qui essayait en vain de calmer son impatience en regardant par une fenêtre. Elle était vêtue d'une très jolie robe verte grenat qui faisait ressortir la chaleur de ses cheveux montés en chignon, duquel ressortait quelques mèches ondulées. Jamais Felicity n'avait trouvé Helen si joliment mise en valeur. Ce n'était plus la gamine farouche et sauvage qui taquinait son cousin, racontait des histoires à sa cousine et faisait tourner en bourriques tous les adultes de la famille. A ce souvenir d'enfance, Felicity se mit à sourire.

\- À quoi pensez-vous Felicity ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire à qui? Taquina la rouquine qui s'était retournée.

\- A vous figurez-vous !

\- Et cela vous faisais sourire? Voilà qui n'est pas très charitable, plaisanta Helen.

\- Avez-vous bien dormi?

\- Ma foi pas assez.

\- Vous êtes magnifique Helen, et je ne serais pas la seule à le remarquer.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

Felicity se tourna complètement vers sa cousine et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Voilà des mois que je ne vous ai plus vu autant sourire et cela coïncide avec notre venue dans le Herfordshire.

\- Est-ce donc si évident? Fit Helen en rougissant légèrement.

\- Je vous connais Helen et ne soyez pas si anxieuse. Mr Lucas est un homme sérieux et bienveillant, il est le meilleur ami d'Elliot qui n'en dit que du bien.

\- Elliot? Vous en êtes à l'appeler par son prénom? Vous me surprenez de jour en jour chère cousine!

\- Arrêtons de nous taquiner, c'est le mariage de Charline aujourd'hui et souhaitons-lui tout le bonheur qu'elle mérite.

Malgré le peu de temps qu'eut Charline et sa famille, entre l'annonce et la date du mariage, pour tout préparer, tout était parfait.

La suite de calèches avaient dû mal à se frayer un chemin dans les ruelles de Meryton jusqu'à l'église tant les badauds se pressaient pour découvrir les futurs mariés et leurs honorables convives.

Sur le perron, attendait le pasteur, certains invités curieux et Elliot impatient.

Charline était resplendissante dans sa robre crème, sa couronne de fleurs d'oranger dans les cheveux d'où débordait une cascades de boucles blondes. Sa mère versa une larme en l'embrassant et son père lui prit fièrement le bras. Les plus jeunes frères et sœurs tournaient autour avec animation.

Sortirent alors d'un second attelage, Lady Helen et Felicity, suivies de George et Andrew qui escortèrent leurs cousines. Un troisième véhicule amena prudemment les deux frères Bingley et la jeune accouchée.

Elliot n'avait d'yeux que pour sa dulcinée qui avait revêtu une superbe robe bleue aux épaules légèrement dégagées. Ses cheveux châtains étaient remontés en chignon, et parsemés de petites perles discrètes. À son cou, l'unique perle de sa mère maintenu par un ruban assorti.

Lorsqu'elle vit Elliot, elle ne pu contenir un sourire et le salua d'une rapide révérence qu'il salua à son tour. Il fila ensuite à l'intérieur de l'église pour rassurer son frère et l'assemblée de l'arrivée de la mariée. On vit alors entrer de joyeux petits enfants d'honneur, la jolie fiancée au bras de son père, suivie de la suite: La mère Bingley au bras de Carl, la jeune Mrs Bingley au bras de son mari, Helen à celui de George et Felicity à celui d'Andrew.

La cérémonie fut à l'image des mariés, belle, joyeuse, sincère et sans faste excédentaire. Felicity avait du mal de ne pas fixer Elliot qui se tenait derrière le marié, en sa qualité de témoin de celui-ci. Elle trouvait que sa tenue le mettait particulièrement bien en valeur et se surprenait à l'admirer bien plus que la bienséance ne le permettait.

Helen, elle, chercha discrètement du regard une autre personne dans l'assemblée qu'elle ne put voir tout de suite parce qu'il se tenait juste derrière elle. C'est lorsqu'elle remarqua que son châle avait glissé de sa chaise et qu'une main attentionnée l'avait ramassée qu'elle se retourna et le remercia non sans trouble.

A la sortie des jeunes mariés, des exclamations retentirent et on complimenta joyeusement la nouvelle Mrs Bennet pour sa beauté et James Bennet pour sa bonne fortune.

Le repas à Netherfield fut copieux et gourmand comme on pouvait s'attendre de la générosité des parents Bingley. La demeure n'avait pas connu autant de vie et de rire depuis des lustres et Mrs Bingley se prenait à rêver à d'autres événements joyeux qu'elle pourrait encore y organiser.

Après le repas, les jeunes mariés s'étaient changés, avaient enfilé leur tenue de voyage et commençaient à faire leurs adieux. Lorsque les effusions de larmes et de joie se firent moins nombreuses, Felicity et Elliot s'approchèrent d'eux, un peu gênés. Il profitèrent d'un moment où le couple était enfin seul pour leur souhaiter bon voyage.

\- James, Charline, nous avons de plus un aveu à vous faire avant de partir, commença Elliot.  
James regarda Charline d'un air entendu.

\- J'ai demandé la main à Miss Darcy hier et elle me l'a accordée. Charline mit sa main à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de joie.

\- Vous êtes les premiers à qui nous l'annonçons. Continua-t-il en jetant un regard souriant à sa secrète fiancée. James prit Elliot dans ses bras, visiblement ému. Charline fit de même avec Felicity,

\- Vous ne pouviez pas nous faire de plus beau cadeau de mariage ! Fit sincèrement James.

\- Ainsi donc nous deviendrons sœurs! Fit Charline à Felicity les yeux embuées de contentement.

Et c'est sur ces paroles chaleureuses qu'ils regardèrent partir la calèche qui emmenaient les mariés en voyage de noce en Ecosse.


	53. Le bal du mariage

**Un peu de douceur?**

* * *

 **Le bal du mariage**

Elliot et Felicity tardèrent un peu à rejoindre les convives et marchaient dans le parc d'un pas lent, leur mains se frôlant discrètement à chacun de leurs pas. Ils profitaient de cet instant où ils étaient encore les seuls à savoir. Lorsqu'ils prirent la direction de la salle de bal, la musique qui retentissait annonçait que les danses avaient déjà débutées.

\- Miss Darcy, m'accorderez-vous les deux premières danses?

\- À une seule condition, Mr Bennet.

Elliot leva un sourcil en la regardant.

\- Une condition?

Felicity lui fit un petit sourire taquin.

\- Plus de Mr et Mrs entre nous.

Elliot afficha un large sourire.

\- Soit, j'accepte, Felicity.

Cela l'émotionnait quelque peu de l'appeler ainsi pour la première fois.

\- My sweet Felicity, my dear Felicity.

Continua-t-il tout bas afin qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.  
Elle sentit alors une vague de frissons s'emparer d'elle à ces mots si tendres.

Le bal ne fut pas sans leur rappeler celui dans cette même salle, presque un an plus tôt. Ils n'étaient alors pas dans les mêmes dispositions ni dans le même état d'esprit.

Ils entamèrent la première danse en essayant de maintenir une certaine distance et une certaine contenance, mais il leur fut difficile de lâcher leurs mains gantées lorsque la danse le réclamait ou de ne pas se dévorer des yeux lorsqu'ils échangeaient de partenaires.

La seconde danse troubla encore plus la cavalière lorsqu'il lui glissa entre deux pirouettes un « _Je vous aime_ » à l'oreille. Elle faillit en perdre l'équilibre de surprise et de ravissement. Il la rattrapa à temps avant qu'elle ne chute, ce qui fit s'écrier quelques invités proches d'eux. A la fin, ils se saluèrent poliment et allèrent se désaltérer chacun de leur côté.

Andrew réclama ensuite les deux prochaines danses à sa cousine, ce qui lui permettait discrètement de lui demander comment avançaient ses histoires de cœur. La réponse qu'il reçut fut aussi concise qu'enrichissante.

De son côté, Elliot invita Lady Helen après que celle-ci ait quitté à regret la main de Christopher

\- Le bal est-il à votre goût, Mylady?

\- Délicieux, Mr Bennet. Et vous?

\- Tout autant, dit-il avec un sourire.

Après cette danse, il rejoignit Lysander resté seul sur le côté.

\- Vous ne dansez pas, Lysander?

\- Si, j'attends juste mon tour, ma cavalière est encore sur la piste.

Elliot lui sourit. Si sa mauvaise aventure l'avait fortement assagi, son goût pour la danse et de la coquetterie ne l'avaient pas quitté. George vint se mettre à côté d'Elliot et Lysander alla réclamer la danse à sa cavalière. George et Elliot le regardèrent partir vers les autres danseurs.

\- Votre frère Lysander est bien agréable. Il est dommage qu'il ne puisse pas faire d'études.

\- Je le déplore aussi. Peut-être devrais-je convaincre mes parents de lui laisser sa chance. Réfléchit Elliot.  
George affirma que le mariage de leur frère était une réussite et ajouta:

\- Ce bal distrait bien ma sœur, je ne l'ai pas vue si enjouée depuis longtemps.

George était pensif en regardant Andrew danser avec elle. Elliot ne sût quoi répondre.

\- Il me semble que votre compagnie n'y est pas étrangère.

\- Oh, merci Mr Darcy!

\- Ma sœur est la personne la plus chère à mes yeux Mr Bennet, et je ne supporterai pas qu'on puisse lui faire du mal.

\- Telle n'est pas mon intention, monsieur.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru deviner. Voyez-vous, elle a croisé il y a quelques mois un homme qui l'a fortement blessée. Heureusement pour lui, je ne sais pas encore de qui il s'agit. Mais je finirai bien par trouver.  
Cette phrase glaça immédiatement le sang d'Elliot qui se dit que l'entente avec son futur beau-frère commençait plutôt maladroitement.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Mr Bennet admirait Lord Andrew, dont il venait seulement d'apprendre le degré de noblesse et de richesse, et se vantait auprès d'autres convives des excellentes relations de ses fils. Fatiguée de tous ces discours, Mrs Bennet pria son fils Kyle de la distraire en la faisant un peu danser.

Lady Helen, étourdie de ses danses s'éclipsa sur la terrasse et Christopher s'empressa de la suivre discrètement. Felicity le vit et se mit à sourire.

\- Allez-vous bien Mylady? Fit Christopher, un peu inquiet.

\- Oui, j'ai juste un peu la tête qui tourne, je vous remercie. Peut-être trop de danse... ou d'émotions.

\- Voulez-vous marcher un peu? Il fait encore assez clair.

\- Volontiers Mr Lucas.

Il lui tendit galamment son bras pour l'aider à descendre les quelques marches qui menaient au jardin. Ils marchèrent un moment sans oser se parler. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient complètement seuls. Christopher prit une grande inspiration et une bonne dose de courage avant de lui parler:

\- Lady Helen, je sais que nous nous connaissons peu et que tout dans nos vies nous opposent mais je ressens entre nous une entente et une connivence qui me sont des plus agréables. Consentez-vous à ce que je vous fasse la cour?

\- Je l'accepte, fit Helen et elle ajouta pour le dérider: Et j'attendais que vous me le demandiez. Malgré elle, ses joues s'empourprèrent ce qui fit fondre encore plus son prétendant.

\- Vous m'en voyez heureux!

Un silence passa à nouveau, le temps que chacun se remette de ses émois.

\- Lady Helen, je sais que vous rentrez bientôt, aussi pourrais-je avoir l'audace d'espérer la permission de vous écrire?  
Helen sourit à cette demande et repensa à Miss Bingley qui l'avait prise avec le succès que l'on connaît.

\- Vous pouvez avoir l'audace, Mr Lucas. Vous pouvez avoir l'audace, l'espérance et même ma permission! Taquina-t-elle.

Christopher lui sourit en retour.

\- Vous êtes une femme extraordinaire, Lady Helen, et je suis plus que flatté que vous m'ayez remarqué.

\- Moi de même Mr Lucas. Vous m'avez vu sous mon plus mauvais jour au printemps dernier et pourtant vous m'avez toujours abordée avec sincérité et compréhension. Rare sont les hommes comme vous, honnêtes, patients et travailleurs.

Il retournèrent un peu plus tard au bal en espérant que leur absence ne se soit pas remarquée et dansèrent avec d'autres partenaires afin de ne pas attirer les commérages.

Felicity aurait bien apprécié un nouveau instant d'intimité avec son fiancé mais il y avait à Netherfield en ce jour bien trop d'yeux et de bouches indiscrètes. Il convinrent, avant de se quitter, de trouver une opportunité le lendemain pour annoncer ensemble leurs fiançailles.


	54. L'annonce

**Hello everybody!**

 **Rassurez-vous ce n'est pas déjà le dernier chapitre!**

 **Je voulais tout d'abord vous dire un tout grand merci pour vos messages!**

 **Pour repondre à plusieurs de vos questions, je compte arreter cette fiction au mariage (comme le livre) mais il n'est pas exclu que je fasse une suite. Si je fais cette suite qu'on me reclame déjà, ce sera alors dans une autre fanfic ainsi on ne se retrouve pas avec 100 chapitres qui pourraient effrayer les nouveaux! :-)**

 **Au début, je me disais qu'il y avait déjà beaucoup de suites de O &P (dont certaines excellentes et publiées) pour faire la mienne mais mes personnages sont finalement assez différents pour imaginer que leur histoire puisse l'être aussi. On verra si j'ai encore la niaque, l'imagination et le temps...**

 **bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **L'annonce**

En début d'après-midi, Felicity accompagnée de son cousin arrivèrent à Longbourn. Andrew salua avec beaucoup de chaleur Elliot ce qui lui fit comprendre de suite qu'il était au fait de la raison de la visite. Il fit également un signe amical à Kyle. Elliot faillit faire un baise-main à sa fiancée mais se ravisa in extremis, à la place il lui fit un simple signe de tête.

Mr Bennet était flatté de cette honorable visite. Pensez-vous! Le fameux Lord Andrew de Bourgh en personne! Celui-là dont il n'arrêtait pas de parler depuis la veille, qui avait eu la bonne grâce d'honorer de sa présence au mariage de son fils aîné et qui plus est, d'après les récents on-dits londoniens, devait très prochainement épouser Miss Darcy de Pemberley, celle-là même qui arrivait à son bras.

\- Mylord, Miss Darcy, je suis enchanté et honoré de votre visite, fit-il avec flatterie. Je suppose que vous venez nous annoncer une heureuse nouvelle!

Elliot fut mortifié du comportement flagorneur de son père auprès de Felicity qu'il avait toujours détestée et de l'allusion malvenue auprès du Lord. Mais à sa grande surprise c'est Felicity qui répondit avec beaucoup de sang-froid en se plaçant auprès d'Elliot.

\- En effet, Mr Bennet, et je ne doute pas qu'elle vous surprendra!

La famille Bennet était toute ouïe et ce ne fut pas sans nervosité qu'Elliot annonça ses propres fiançailles avec Miss Darcy.

Un silence de stupéfaction eut lieu le temps que le père comprenne ce qui venait d'être dit. Tous le regardèrent avec crainte qu'il fasse quelque malaise tant son teint était blafard. Puis, voyant qu'il se remettait doucement de sa surprise, Mrs Bennet accourut auprès des fiancés et prit les mains de sa future bru en signe d'assentiment.

\- Voila une merveilleuse surprise, Miss Darcy, que je n'osais plus rêver. Votre vivacité et votre intelligence s'accorderont à merveille avec celles de mon cher fils Elliot. Nul doute qu'il vous rendra heureuse et saura vous épauler. J'espérais bien qu'un jour il découvrirait enfin vos nombreuses qualités.

Elle regarda son fils d'un air espiègle, c'est alors que Felicity comprit d'où venait son caractère taquin et ses regards mutins.

Puis ce fut au tour de Mr et Mrs Gardinier et deux jeunes frères de féliciter les fiancés. Kyle, plus que Lysander, connaissait les qualités cachées et la générosité de leur future sœur.

Enfin le père se leva et Felicity sentit à distance Elliot se crisper.

\- Miss Darcy, vous ne m'avez pas détrompée, ce fut bien une surprise dont il me faudra un peu de temps pour me remettre. Je continue de m'interroger sur la visite de votre oncle chez nous cet été et si cela a un rapport avec ce que vous venez de nous annoncer. Heureusement, la présence de votre noble cousin me rassure que cette alliance est approuvée par les de Bourgh en personne.

Andrew regarda interdit sa cousine ne sachant s'il devait le contredire mais le patriarche ne lui laissa pas le temps de trancher.

\- Vous avez donc choisi un bien meilleur parti que vos deux frères, Elliot! Vous êtes plus finaud que vous ne le semblez être, petit cachotier!

Il tapota sur l'épaule de son fils, fit un salut au Lord et sa cousine et s'enferma dans son bureau pour fêter cela seul avec sa bouteille de brandy.

La sortie théâtrale du père laissa les occupants du salon dans l'expectative et Elliot fortement confus. Mrs Bennet mis beaucoup d'application à essayer de détendre ses invités en leur offrant un verre et en questionnant sur la date du mariage et le nombre de convives. De tout cela, elle n'eut point de réponse car rien n'avait été encore décidé.

Kyle proposa de raccompagner les visiteurs et Elliot jusque Netherfield. Mrs Bennet n'était pas dupe qu'il chaperonnerait ainsi les fiancés vu qu'il avait probablement plus besoin que quiconque d'être surveillé, surtout en présence de celui avec qui il entretenait une correspondance. Mais elle toléra la chose car elle était compréhensive de l'amour impossible et rare que Kyle vivait. De fait, les deux hommes prirent plus loin un autre embranchement et on ne les vit plus jusqu'au soir.

Les fiancés, eux, se baladaient en se tenant le bras et Elliot se surprit à aimer caresser les petits doigts qui émanaient de son coude. Quelques petits baisers furent osés en veillant qu'il n'y ait point de regards indiscrets. Ils profitaient tous deux de ces quelques instants volés avant que la belle n'ait plus d'excuse pour rester à Netherfield et doive rentrer à Londres. Elle lui parla de Pemberley et de la joie qu'elle projetait d'y habiter ensemble. Il la rassura qu'il serait là bientôt pour l'épauler dans toutes les décisions qu'elle aurait à prendre.

Felicity suggéra alors à Elliot d'annoncer ensemble la nouvelle à son frère, mais le fiancé semblait quelque peu réticent. Felicity insista pour en connaître la cause.

\- Nous avons pris le pli de ne rien nous cacher donc je continuerai à toujours vous dire la vérité, Felicity. George a eu hier un discours plus qu'embarrassant et je crains qu'il ne prenne mal nos fiançailles.

\- Je vous demande pardon? Qu'à t-il pu vous dire pour que vous le craigniez à ce point? George est le plus affectueux des frères qu'une femme puisse espérer. Il a toujours été attentif à mon bonheur.

\- Justement, il semble qu'il soit particulièrement attentif à votre bonheur ma douce... et qu'il soit également au courant qu'une certaine... personne vous ait un jour éconduite.

\- Oui, j'ai eu la faiblesse de le lui avouer lorsqu'il a remarqué à l'époque ma mélancolie.

\- Je ne vous le reproche pas, d'autant que j'en suis entièrement la cause. S'empressa de dire Elliot. Mais il m'a également prévenu qu'il ne connaissait pas encore le nom de cette personne mais qu'il espérait vivement la trouver. Je ne pense pas que ses intentions envers moi soient des plus... affectueuses.

\- Oh, j'ignorais qu'il était aussi attaché à mon bien être et à mes peines de cœur. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il ne fait que reproduire l'inquiétude que j'ai eu à son égard lors de son amourette pour Miss Wickham. Je suis désolée Elliot, il me semble préférable de lui annoncer seule.

\- Je le pense aussi. Je souhaite autant que vous que notre entente soit cordiale, si vous avez besoin de mon appui, faites-moi appeler et je viendrais.

Il se quittèrent ainsi, proches du domaine des Bingley. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front et la regarda partir avec le cœur un peu gros de ne pouvoir l'accompagner.

Sur le chemin du retour, il décida de faire le crochet jusqu'à Lucas Lodge afin de prendre des nouvelles de son ami et d'en donner des siennes.

Il trouva celui-ci plutôt exalté, ce qui n'était jamais dans ses habitudes. Une fois seuls, Christopher lui annonça la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Lady Helen et Elliot lui informa de ses fiançailles. Qui des deux était le plus heureux? Il est difficile à dire. Christopher avait encore du chemin à faire pour conquérir définitivement le cœur et les faveurs de sa belle mais celle-ci s'était montrée plus qu'encourageante.


	55. Les amants

**Hello! Voici le chapitre du jour!**

 **J'ai un avertissement: j'ai légèrement augmenté l'âge de lecture afin de ne choquer personne. Ce court chapitre est peut être juste un peu plus chaud que les autres mais rien de plus. Vous pouvez ne pas le lire, cela ne change rien à l'histore. Moi en tout cas cela m'a beaucoup plu de l'écrire et j'espère que vous aimerez le lire.**

* * *

 **Les amants**

Andrew et Kyle suivaient le sentier qui longeait un sous-bois. Andrew exprimait son enthousiasme d'aménager enfin sa propre maison, de se défaire de l'emprise de son tortionnaire de père et de vivre dans le Londres animé et chatoyant.

Kyle l'écoutait silencieusement avec un léger pincement au cœur de l'entendre parler de toutes ces choses qu'il ne connaîtrait probablement jamais. Mais il n'osait rien dire de peur de détruire cet instant d'intimité qu'ils avaient enfin. Kyle regardait cet homme sourire et s'exprimer avec éloquence et se demandait comment il avait pu vivre toutes ces années sans comprendre qui il était vraiment. Ce qu'il ressentait pour cet homme, jamais il ne l'avais ressenti pour personne. Certes, il avait tenté d'imiter Lysander mais il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce même enthousiasme de faire danser les filles et encore moins avoir envie de les embrasser.

Andrew, lui, palabrait pour ne pas laisser le silence alourdir leur entrevue. Il savait qu'il allait devoir quitter très bientôt le Herfordshire et laisser derrière lui ce jeune homme à qui il tenait tant. Kyle était bien plus jeune que lui et issu d'un tout autre milieu. Il n'avait pas l'éducation d'un lord et n'était guerre cultivé. Mais Kyle dégageait selon lui une si belle candeur, une certaine beauté et une tendresse qui semblait infinie qu'il donnait envie au Lord de le protéger. Andrew se sentait responsable du risque qu'ils avaient encourus et était encore terriblement affligé de la scène qu'avait fait son père à Kyle.

Des aboiements de chiens se firent entendre, suivi de quelques coups de fusils. Comme ce n'était pas encore la saison de la chasse, ils déduisirent qu'il s'agissait probablement de braconniers. Voulant éviter une rencontre indésirable, ils se réfugièrent précipitamment dans une grange où on avait entassé le foin pour l'hiver.

La porte de la grange refermée, ils guettèrent essoufflés les bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient. Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Andrew s'approcha alors de Kyle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Kyle eut un recul de surprise puis laissa son désir prendre possession de tout son être et se donna corps et âme à celui qu'il aimait. Ils furent tantôt maladroits, timides, ardents ou curieux. S'apprivoisaient gauchement mais avec beaucoup de tendresse. Le bonheur de cet instant n'appartenait rien qu'à eux.

* * *

Allongés dans le foin, Kyle s'amusait à retirer toutes les fétus de pailles qui jaillissaient de la chevelure d'Andrew quand celui-ci s'exprima d'une voix douce et suppliante.

\- Viens avec moi!

Kyle s'arrêta et le regarda, perplexe.

\- Viens avec moi à Londres. Rien ne te retiens ici.

\- Il y a mes parents...

\- Viens, je t'emmenai au théâtre et voir les musées...

\- Où irai-je? Je ne peux vivre avec toi sous le même toit!

\- On trouvera un moyen, je te trouverai un endroit pour loger.

\- Je ne veux pas dépendre de ton argent.

\- Si tu veux tu feras des études ou tu trouveras un emploi.

Kyle observa Andrew qui le suppliait:

\- Viens avec moi, je ne veux plus me passer de toi.

A ces mots, Kyle succomba et l'embrassa.


	56. Entre frère et sœur

**Voici le chapitre du jour.**

 **Writingimagination, tu trouveras la reponse à ta question.**

 **Merci pour vos Reviews et compliments.**

 **Aux guests, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous repondre si vous n'êtes pas connectés.**

 **Merci notamment à Jane pour tes messages.**

* * *

 **Entre frère et sœur**

En rentrant à Netherfield, Felicity trouva son frère en grande conversation avec Mr Bingley. Ce dernier voulait avoir son avis sur le domaine et s'il pensait qu'il serait judicieux de l'acquérir. George se retourna et vit sa sœur.

\- Miss Darcy pourra mieux vous répondre en la matière, c'est elle la maîtresse de Pemberley.

Mr Bingley tiqua légèrement d'entendre un jeune homme se fier aux compétences de sa sœur.

\- Est-ce vous donc qui gérez seule tout le domaine?

\- En effet, Monsieur. J'ai été élevée en conséquence.

\- Voilà, ma foi, une chose bien audacieuse et surprenante! J'ignorai la chose possible, mais peut-être est-ce le fait que votre frère n'ait pas encore vingt et un ans.

Felicity ne répondit pas mais salua son hôte poliment. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait cette remarque et elle se jura d'éclaircir le sujet dès qu'elle arriverait à Londres. Il fallait que les choses soient claires pour elle et Elliot avant de se marier.

Mrs Bingley accaparait Lady Helen pour l'interroger sur ce qui était à la mode en matière de décoration à Londres. Les jeunes enfants Bingley entrèrent avec fracas dans la pièce, faisant sursauter le bébé qui s'était fraîchement endormi dans les bras sa mère.

Felicity aborda discrètement son frère et lui demanda de le voir en privé.

C'est dans la bibliothèque qu'ils se dirigèrent spontanément. Felicity repensa aussitôt à la première visite d'Elliot à Netherfield et l'éloge qu'avait fait Carl sur celle de Pemberley. Celle-ci était, en effet, bien plus petite et moins garnie mais les bibliothèques, quelles qu'elles soient, étaient toujours des refuges pour Felicity.

\- Qu'y a t-il Felicity? De quoi vouliez-vous m'entretenir?

Felicity s'installa sur le petit sofa et fit mine à son frère de s'assoir à ses côtés.

\- Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile et excusez-moi si je vais vous mentionner des choses qui vous déplairons peut-être. Je sais que vous m'aimez d'un amour fraternel, profond et fidèle et il en est tout autant de moi pour vous. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais que tout ce que nous dirons ici, reste entre nous.

\- Bien entendu ma chère sœur.  
George l'écoutait attentivement et lui prit la main.

\- Il y a plus d'un an, lorsque je suis intervenue entre vous et... Miss Wickham, c'est parce que je savais de source sûre que ses intentions étaient mauvaises et que sa cible était moi-même et non vous, George. Elle vous a blessé et je le déplore encore.

\- Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez, Felicity. Pourquoi me reparlez-vous de ceci?

\- Miss Wickham a croisé la route de plusieurs personnes de ma connaissance et leur a fait du tort de différentes manières. Parmi eux, il y avait Mr Elliot Bennet.

\- Mr Elliot?

\- Oui. Miss Wickham lui a raconté des choses erronées sur mon compte et Mr Elliot n'avait aucune raison de se méfier d'elle. C'est sur cette mauvaise base que nous avons fait connaissance. De mon côté, je n'ai pas été exemplaire et fait preuve de beaucoup d'orgueil...

\- Laissez-moi en douter.

\- Si George, j'en ai encore si honte que j'ai du mal à vous l'avouer. Mais le fait est que je commençais à me rendre compte que j'éprouvais de vifs sentiments pour lui et j'ai lutté car je ne pensais pas sa famille et sa condition assez dignes de moi.

\- Que me dites-vous là, Felicity ? Est-ce donc Elliot Bennet qui vous avait repoussée?

\- Et à juste raison! J'ai osé lui avouer mes sentiments et ce d'une manière si outrancière qu'il s'est senti insulté. Ajoutez à cela ce que Miss Wickham avait inventé sur moi et vous comprendrez qu'il ne pouvait pas m'aimer.

\- Mais vous ne lui avez pas démenti?

\- Si, plus tard, mais le mal était fait.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous étiez si triste.

\- Vous comprenez également pourquoi je ne veux pas que vous lui en teniez rigueur.

\- Mais je crois me souvenir que son comportement à votre égard était assez cordial lors de sa courte visite dans le Derbyshire.

\- Oui plutôt, mais hélas nous venions d'apprendre que Miss Wickham avait fait du tort à une autre personne de son entourage et Mr Elliot se rendit d'urgence à Londres pour l'aider.

\- Ne serait-ce pas son plus jeune frère, Lysander? Fit pensivement George.

\- Si, comment le savez-vous ?

\- Nous nous sommes vite trouvés des points communs, Lysander et moi. Il m'a vaguement parlé d'une récente aventure amoureuse qui s'est terminée déplorablement. Je ne me suis jamais imaginé qu'il puisse s'agir de la même personne!

\- Si, George. Et vous comprenez pourquoi nous nous sommes déplacés si soudainement cet été, vous laissant seul avec Miss Bingley et Helen.

\- Comment être certains que Miss Wickham ne nuira plus?

\- Mr Elliot l'a retrouvé et j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle quitte le pays. Actuellement elle est sur le continent mais il ne serait pas étonnant qu'un jour elle aille aux Amériques.

Un petit silence s'installa.

\- Je suis désolé pour vous Felicity, qui avez dû affronter toutes ces mortifications. Toutefois, j'ai une question indiscrète à vous poser.

\- Faites, George, je ne veux plus rien vous cacher.

\- Éprouvez-vous encore des sentiments envers Mr Elliot Bennet?

Felicity fit un sourire en hochant positivement la tête.

\- Alors rien n'est perdu! Je vous ai vu tous deux danser hier et il m'a semblé que ses intentions à votre égard étaient des plus engageantes!

\- Vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point, mon cher frère! Rit-elle.

\- Auriez-vous autre chose à m'avouer, Felicity ?

\- Il m'a demandé de l'épouser, la veille du mariage de Charline, et j'ai accepté!

\- Merveilleux! Fit George ravi, en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras.

\- N'êtes-vous plus fâché contre lui?

\- Assurément non! Pourquoi donc?

\- Il semble que la mise en garde que vous lui avez adressée hier lui a fait impression! Or il tient beaucoup à obtenir votre assentiment et votre amitié.

\- Vous pouvez le rassurer qu'il a dorénavant l'un et l'autre! Je ne le connais pas encore suffisamment mais il semble être un homme droit et d'après ce que vous venez de raconter, il est également généreux, compréhensif et désintéressé.

\- Vous me faites un magnifique cadeau, George, en l'acceptant comme frère.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, soulagée et heureuse d'avoir un frère tel que George


	57. Elliot à Londres

**Hello!**

 **Contente que vous me lisiez jusqu'au bout! Encore quelques chapires et cette fanfic sera terminée.**

 **bonne lecture...**

* * *

Elliot à Londres

La maison de Netherfield se vida progressivement de ses invités et de ses occupants, laissant le conté bien esseulé.

En retour de la lettre de Mrs Bennet racontant le mariage de James et annonçant les surprenantes fiançailles d'Elliot, Mark répondit que le confinement de son épouse devenait très pénible et que l'enfant pourrait arriver trop tôt. Il n'en fut pas plus à la mère Bennet de décider de se rendre sur le champs à Hunsford afin de porter assistance au petit couple.

Elliot profita de la calèche de ses parents qui se rendaient vers le Kent pour s'arrêter chez son oncle et sa tante chez qui il comptait séjourner quelques temps. Le fait que sa fiancée résidait à Londres au même moment n'y était pas étranger.

Kyle insista pour faire de même mais sa mère était extrêmement réticente d'y laisser le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans. Le père Bennet n'avait pas les mêmes scrupules et voyait même d'un très bon œil l'amitié de son fils envers ce prestigieux Lord. La mère ne pouvait avouer à son mari les raisons de sa méfiance sans nuire à la réputation des deux jeunes gens. Elle ne savait pas comment réagirait son époux s'il apprenait les tendances de son propre fils mais elle ne doutait pas que le secret du Lord dans ce cas ne serait plus à l'abri. Elle capitula, Kyle et Elliot résidèrent donc à Cheapside chez les Gardinier.

Un jour qu'Elliot arrivait pour sa visite presque journalière à Darcy House, l'intendant lui signifia que le rendez-vous de Miss Darcy n'était pas terminé, qu'elle recevait son secrétaire et des messieurs dans son bureau et le pria de l'attendre un moment. L'intendant avait vite apprit à apprécier ce Mr Bennet qui allait prochainement devenir son maître. Il était toujours poli et sans la moindre condescendance pour le personnel.

Elliot commençait à avoir ses marques dans cette belle bâtisse où il avait vécu quelques temps lors de sa recherche de Lysander. Il entra dans la petite bibliothèque et choisit avec curiosité un de ces nouveaux romans gothiques dont les jeunes filles en fleur raffolent.

Au bout de deux bonnes heures, on toqua à la porte et Mr Jones apparut. Le petit monsieur d'une cinquantaine d'année sourit à Elliot.

\- Mr Bennet, je suis ravi de vous revoir.

\- Mr Jones! Moi de même! Fit Elliot en se levant..

\- Je m'en viens vous saluer et vous souhaiter mes meilleurs vœux de bonheur.

\- Merci monsieur.

\- Je dois vous avouer que j'ai pas été trop surpris d'apprendre vos fiançailles, Mr Bennet. Miss Darcy n'a pas l'habitude d'ouvrir Darcy House en son absence à des inconnus. Il fallait que vous fussiez quelqu'un de confiance et qu'elle vous ait en grande estime. La suite de notre... aventure de cet été m'a confirmé cette première impression.

\- Vous me flattez Mr Jones.

\- Non, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Je suis plutôt du genre assez direct.

\- Le rendez-vous de Miss Darcy est-il terminé?

\- Oui et les messieurs sont partis, néanmoins... Cette entrevue a quelque peu éprouvé notre demoiselle et elle pourrait avoir en ce moment besoin de votre soutien... bien qu'elle confirmera sûrement le contraire.

\- Oh, je vais de suite aller auprès d'elle!

\- Mr Bennet, je... disons que je ne vous ai rien dit.

\- Oui, c'est compris.

Elliot salua Mr Jones et quitta rapidement la pièce. Fidèle serviteur de la famille de père en fille, Mr Jones avait suivit l'évolution de Felicity d'année en année et s'était pris de sympathie pour cette jeune femme qui voulait montrer à tous comme elle était forte et pouvait tout assumer.

\- Felicity, puis-je entrer?

Felicity se frotta les yeux à la hâte lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau, essayant de masquer quelques larmes et se donner bonne contenance.

\- Qu'avez-vous ma douce? Fit tendrement Elliot.

Elle essaya de parler sans succès, sa gorge semblait contenir un sanglot mêlé de colère. Elle se leva pour accueillir son visiteur mais elle chancela. Elliot accourut auprès d'elle, la guida vers le canapé et la pria de s'allonger un instant. A genoux près d'elle il lui prit la main.

\- Y a t'il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous? Souhaitez-vous un peu de vin ou un peu d'eau? Elle nia.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu si fragile qu'en cet instant et aurait bien voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler, la bercer et lui caresser ses cheveux, mais à tout moment quelqu'un pouvait entrer, George ou un serviteur. Alors il se contint.

\- Avez-vous reçu une mauvaise nouvelle?

Elle se redressa doucement, prit le mouchoir qu'il lui tendait et après un moment elle lui dit:

\- Suite à de nombreuses remarques que l'on m'a faite, un pressentiment à commencé à naitre en moi. Pour le faire taire, j'ai fait venir aujourd'hui plusieurs notaires et spécialistes et tous en viennent à la même conclusion. Voila des années que je me bats pour me faire respecter en tant que femme propriétaire terrienne pour que ce domaine soit à la hauteur de ce que mon père désirait.

\- Et vous le faite à merveille, Felicity, et je vous seconderai du mieux que je peux.  
Elle le regarda émue et lui caressa la joue.

\- Je dois vous annoncer quelque chose que vous devez savoir avant de m'épouser.

Elliot sentit un frisson d'appréhension. Elle continua d'une voix étranglée.

\- Vous ne pourrez jamais être... le maître de Pemberley.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Que le domaine ne portera jamais votre nom et vous ne pourrez le diriger.

\- Est-ce pour cela que vous vous morfondez?

\- Vous n'êtes point déçu?

\- Ma douce, vous me connaissez. Fit Elliot en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Ce n'est pas pour Pemberley que je désire vous épouser! Pemberley appartient aux Darcy et je n'ai jamais prétendu vouloir en devenir le maître!

\- Vous êtes décidément un homme bien peu ordinaire, Mr Elliot Bennet! Fit-elle en essayant de sourire.

\- Est-ce tout?

\- En vérité non. Depuis mon enfance, j'ai voyagé, étudié les langues, la gestion.  
Felicity se leva, en proie à une grande exaspération.

\- J'ai appris à négocier des contrats, gérer des conflits et des budgets, veiller sur mes gens. Et maintenant j'apprends que le testament de mon père n'est pas conforme à la loi! Lui qui a tout fait pour que je dirige entièrement le domaine de Pemberley, voilà que je ne peux plus en être la maîtresse!

\- Que dites-vous là?

\- Je ne suis que la maîtresse temporaire. A la majorité de George, à ses vingt et un ans, tout lui reviendra. Dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le sofa à côté de lui. Selon la loi, une femme ne peut être à la tête d'un domaine si il y a un descendant mâle majeur en vie.

On frappa à la porte, ce qui les fit sursauter tous les deux. George entra en fronçant les sourcils..

\- Ai-Je interrompu une querelle d'amoureux? Avez-vous besoin d'être secourue ma chère sœur? On vous entend depuis le couloir.  
Felicity eu un sourire crispé pour son frère et Elliot se leva pour le saluer

\- Bonjour George.

\- Bonjour Elliot, devrai-je sortir mon gant et vous provoquer en duel ? Taquina-t-il.

\- J'en serai bien contrarié! Elliot se tourna vers Felicity qui lui sourit. Votre sœur vient d'être informée d'un fait qui l'a boulversé. Je vais vous laisser pour qu'elle vous explique les raisons de son tourment.

\- Non, restez Elliot, ceci vous concerne également. Répliqua Felicity.

Felicity prit son courage à deux mains et expliqua la situation à George décontenancé.

\- Que je devienne le maître de Pemberley ?

\- Oui, et il ne vous reste que trois ans pour vous y préparer.

\- Mais je m'en sens incapable!

\- Ne dites pas de bêtises George, vous êtes intelligent, sérieux et un élève assidu. Vous pouvez en être parfaitement capable! Et nous serons là pour vous seconder dans vos débuts.

\- Mais vous, Felicity? Comment prenez-vous la chose? Si ce domaine est ce qu'il est c'est entièrement grâce à vous.

\- Je ne vous cache pas que cela reste un choc pour moi mais je saurais m'en acclimater. Vous ferez un excellent maître, George, et ce sera pour moi une grande fierté de vous former. Elle jeta un œil à Elliot et continua:

\- Et puis ma vie est sur le point de changer. Elliot lui sourit et dit:

\- Nous trouverons une jolie maison non loin de votre frère et je trouverai un emploi. Nous ne manquerons de rien, je vous le promet! Il embrassa le dos de sa main.

\- Que vous quittiez Pemberley? Il n'en ai pas question! S'écria George.

\- Voyons George, nous ne pouvons vivre à vos crochets. Fit sa sœur.

\- Cette demeure est autant la vôtre que la mienne. Vous avez pris soin de moi durant tant de temps. Je suis plus que certain que vous auriez fait de même. Puis George se tourna vers Elliot pour l'inclure dans ses paroles: Pemberley est bien assez grand pour deux familles y vivre indépendamment.

\- Votre générosité nous touche George, mais il est encore trop tôt pour prendre une telle décision.

La fin de la visite fut moins mouvementée mais une nouvelle étape venait d'être franchie dans l'amitié qui commençait à naître entre Elliot et son futur beau-frère.

Quelques jours plus tard, George força Elliot à se rendre chez son tailleur afin de lui commander sa tenue de mariage et lui faire faire également une ou deux tenues de soirée.

Elliot avait toujours bien aimé se rendre à Londres depuis son enfance. Durant les rares séjours chez son oncle, il se réjouissait de visiter des musées, des librairies ou des expositions.

Les Darcy, eux, l'emmenèrent voir son premier opéra et allèrent à quelques concerts. Il découvrait alors une multitude de plaisirs exclusivement réservés aux plus instruits et aux plus nantis. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire mais il ne se sentais pas à sa place parmi tous ces gens qui se pavanaient. Il appréciait parfois mieux la présence de sa fiancée lors d'une activité plus simple comme se promener dans un parc ou visiter un monument.

Une lettre arriva chez les Gardiner, annonçant la naissance d'une petite Emily Bennet dans un certain cottage de Hunsford.


	58. Emily Bennet

**Voici un tout court chapitre. je vous promet un beaucoup plus long demain!**

* * *

Emily Bennet

La petite Emily dormait, repue, dans son couffin. Sa grand mère, Mrs Bennet mère alimentait le feu de la chambre. Elle était attentive aux moindres besoins du nouveau né et à ceux de sa mère qui se remettait très lentement de son pénible accouchement.

Mark, épuisé par ces longues journées et nuits d'inquiétude priait silencieusement dans le salon, son père s'étant terré dans le petit bureau pour s'isoler des cris du nourrisson et Lysander dessinait pour ne pas s'ennuyer. Il furent interrompus de leurs méditations respectives par le bruit d'un attelage à quatre chevaux.

Mark se rendit précipitamment au dehors pour accueillir les voyageurs. Il prit dans ses bras son frère Elliot, lui montrant ainsi toute la reconnaissance de sa venue. Sortit alors de la voiture, Miss Darcy suivie de son jeune frère.

La surprise qu'occasionna l'irruption de Felicity dans la chambre redonna instantanément un peu de couleur aux joues de Rosemary. La jeune mère était si flattée que la maîtresse de Pemberley se soit transportée jusqu'à eux qu'elle en perdit un instant la voix.

La frêle Rosemary avait les traits tirés, le teint blême et l'énergie semblait l'avoir quitté.

Miss Darcy la regardait avec compassion. L'époque où ses sentiments de jalousie qui l'avait effleurée à l'annonce de la grossesse de l'ancienne Miss Collins étaient maintenant bien révolue.

Mrs Bennet mit Emily qui se réveillait doucement dans les bras de Felicity. D'abord mal à l'aise, celle-ci hésita, puis à la vue de ce bébé minuscule qui ouvrait de petits yeux dans sa direction la fit fondre de tendresse. Elle ne connaissait pas cette émotion, n'ayant peu eu l'occasion de serrer un petit être si fragile dans ses bras.

On toqua et Elliot entra accompagné de Mark. Le tableau qui se présentait devant ses yeux semblait le faire fondre. Mrs Bennet se leva pour embrasser son fils adoré. Rosemary regarda son mari et demanda:

-Miss Darcy, nous serions très honorés si vous acceptiez d'être la marraine de notre petite Emily.

\- Moi? Felicity hésita.  
Elle n'était pas à proprement parler une proche de Rosemary mais cette dernière n'avait plus comme famille qu'un père et beaucoup de beaux-frères.

\- Vous me touchez d'avoir pensé à moi, et j'accepte bien volontiers. Rosemary sourit.

\- Merci beaucoup pour elle, Miss Darcy. Je dois vous dire qu'Emily a déjà été baptisée le lendemain de sa naissance. Elle est si petite...

\- Je comprends.

Une heure plus tard, Mr Collins vint prendre des nouvelles de sa fille et de son enfant. Il évitait le plus possible la compagnie de Lord de Bourgh qui gardait en permanence une humeur massacrante depuis qu'il ne recevait plus ses nièces et que son fils avait déserté de domaine. Ce fut pour la même raison que la veuve qui avait autrefois charmé le pasteur ne lui trouvait plus aucun attrait.

Ensuite, l'attelage partit en direction de Pemberley avec les deux Darcy à son bord, laissant le fiancé à Hunsford auprès de ses parents pour prendre soin des habitants du cottage.

Emily Bennet s'éteignit à l'âge de cinq semaines provocant un immense chagrin à ses parents et leur famille.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espere que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour cette touche plus sombre.**

 **Le taux de mortalité enfantine était encore très élevé à l'époque. Mais Rosemary est encore jeune...**


	59. Décembre 1814

Décembre 1814 Pemberley

George entreprenait un périple de plusieurs semaines dans toute la Grande Bretagne, accompagné par le fidèle Mr Jones qui profitait des longues heures de route pour le former aux rudiments de sa future fonction. George étudia notamment l'histoire du développement des enclosures en Angleterre, l'étude des rotations des cultures de Wight, La libre entreprise d'Adam Smith et s'intéressait particulièrement à l'arrivée des nouvelles machines agricoles de Richard Trevithick dont il put découvrir un spécimen en activité. Ils visitèrent les grands propriétaires, amis du père Darcy avec qui Felicity était restée en relation mais également les entreprises de Mr Bingley lorsqu'ils atteignirent Newcastle.

Un voyage sur le continent était exclu en cette période de grand tourment. Des garnisons toujours plus nombreuses se rassemblaient aux abords des ports, prêtes à partir dès qu'elles en recevaient l'ordre pour combattre les troupes napoléoniennes. Par contre, un voyage aux Amériques ou en Inde ne serait pas pour lui déplaire, lui qui aimait la géographie.

—

Elliot écrivait à Felicity très régulièrement de jolies lettres desquelles ressortaient tout son amour et sa tendresse. C'est dans l'une d'elle, plus sombre, que Felicity apprit la triste nouvelle alors qu'elle se sentait déjà fort seule à Pemberley. Elle en fut profondément touchée, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, par le sort de cette petite fille qu'elle avait timidement tenue dans ses bras, sa fragile filleule.

Felicity et Elliot décidèrent, à regret, de prolonger leurs fiançailles et d'attendre le retour du beau temps et de George pour se marier.

Felicity restée seule à Pemberley, essayait de récupérer le retard dans ses affaires qu'elle avait accumulé tout l'été. Elle visita les métayers, vérifia si les vivres et le fourrage n'allaient pas manquer pour l'hiver et fit le tour du domaine pour vérifier les différents travaux restant encore a exécuter.

—

Un jour, arriva en toute hâte, Charline, James accompagnés d'Elliot.

Charline s'était fort inquiétée de la dernière lettre de son amie et de ne plus recevoir de réponses aux siennes. Elle savait que Felicity était seule à Pemberley et personne pour la seconder. Charline réussit à convaincre son tout jeune mari d'entreprendre le trajet jusque le Derbyshire en ce début décembre afin d'être rassurée sur la santé de Felicity. James proposa d'emblée à son frère de les accompagner, ce qu'il accepta sans hésiter. Il savait que sa fiancée avait beaucoup à faire mais il était également inquiet de n'avoir pas eu lui-même de retour à ses derniers courriers.

\- Mr Reynolds, bonjour! Avez eu le message de notre venue ? Demanda Charline à l'intendant lorsqu'il les reçut dans le hall.

\- Tout à fait, nous venons juste de recevoir votre billet.

\- Comment va-t-elle? Puis-je aller la voir? Fit Charline d'une voix tremblante.

Après un moment d'hésitation, l'intendant répondit par l'affirmative et lui indiqua la chambre de sa maîtresse.

Charline monta à toute vitesse l'énorme escalier qui menait à l'étage des Darcy et entra avec énergie dans la chambre de son amie.

Felicity était allongée dans son grand lit à baldaquin. Une jeune femme de chambre qui la veillait se leva de son fauteuil et fit une révérence à la visiteuse. Felicity ouvrit les yeux surpris à cette inattendue apparition et lui sourit.

\- Charline? Fit Felicity d'une petite voix.

\- Felicity! Quelle chaleur dans cette chambre! L'air est irrespirable. Charline fit signe à la servante d'aérer la pièce et lui demanda de monter du thé.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, Miss Darcy l'interrogea.

\- Mais que faites-vous à Pemberley? Quelque chose de grave est-il arrivé?

\- Je l'ignore mais c'est vous à me le dire.

\- Comment cela?

\- Voilà des jours que nous n'avons plus eu de vos nouvelles. Votre dernière lettre m'a fort inquiété et ne pas recevoir de réponse, et ... Charline parlait à toute vitesse, montrant ainsi à son amie toute l'angoisse qu'elle vivait

\- Ma pauvre Charline, je suis désolée de vous avoir causé tant de tracas. Je vais mieux.

\- Un médecin est-il venu?

\- Oui, j'ai eu une forte angine de poitrine qui m'a obligé de garder le lit mais la fièvre diminue enfin.

Felicity, à qui chaque mot occasionnait des douleurs à la gorge, laissa parler son amie en buvant une tasse de thé bien chaude qui venait de lui être servie..

Charline expliqua, avec animation, son voyage de noce, les beautés de l'Ecosse et le bonheur de sa nouvelle vie de femme mariée.

\- Votre mari est en effet bien bon pour avoir accepté de vous conduire jusqu'ici en plein hiver!

\- Ah mais je n'étais pas seule à me soucier de vous, Felicity! Mr Elliot était tout aussi inquiet. Les deux frères ont pu ainsi se relayer pour conduire la voiture afin que nous puissions arriver plus vite.

\- Elliot est ici? Fit Felicity en voulant se redresser.

\- Oui, évidemment! Oh que je suis étourdie, il doit être fou d'inquiétude de ne pas me voir descendre. Voulez-vous que je lui transmette un message?

\- Pourriez-vous... lui demander de monter? Fit Felicity d'une petite voix.

\- Ici? Oh, heu, oui. Même si je ne suis pas sure que cela soit très convenable.

\- Juste quelques minutes, Charline. Il sera ainsi rassuré de me voir.

\- Entendu, je descends moi-même l'avertir. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas besoin d'être chaperonnée, fit-elle avec un large sourire.

Elliot et James avaient été conduits dans le petit salon jaune. James, assis, se remettait du voyage alors que son frère faisait les cents pas. Charline les rejoint tout sourire et informa Elliot du souhait de Felicity. Il s'excusa et monta à son tour encore plus expressément. Mr Reynolds entra au salon et demanda si ils comptait séjourner pour la nuit.

\- Oui si cela ne vous occasionne pas trop de souci, fit Charline.

\- Aucunement, Miss Bingley, je pense honnêtement que cela fera le plus grand bien à Miss Darcy d'avoir un peu de visite.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Mrs Bennet dorénavant ! Fit-elle fièrement en prenant le bras de son mari.

\- Félicitations, Mr et Mrs Bennet.

Mr Reynolds ne fut pas surpris de cette union au souvenir qu'il avait eu de la visite soudaine de ce monsieur qui avait tant insisté pour rencontrer celle qui s'appelait encore Miss Bingley.

Il avait également reconnu l'autre Mr Bennet, celui-là même qui avait visité Pemberley cet été et dont sa maîtresse l'avait reçu avec beaucoup d'égards. Il avait cru comprendre qu'il serait le futur époux de sa maîtresse. Il n'en était pas certain mais préférait, dans le doute, montrer beaucoup de respect pour ces visiteurs.

\- Combien de chambres dois-je préparer?

\- Oh! Deux suffiront fit Charline rougissante.

En effet, le jeune couple pourrait ainsi profiter de plus d'intimité que ce qu'ils vivaient jusqu'à présent à Netherfield. Car si Mr Bingley était remonté dans le nord pour ses affaires, Mrs Bingley et ses jeunes enfants étaient revenus vivre au domaine afin de profiter de l'air de la campagne.

Lorsque Elliot entra timidement dans la chambre, il ne vit d'abord que ce grand lit dans lequel s'était redressée sa fiancée. Elle était pâle et ses yeux, fortement ternis, étaient marqués par des sillons qui étaient probablement issus de mauvaises nuits consécutives. Ses cheveux étaient noués en une tresse un peu défaite.

\- Miss Darcy, fit-il poliment, en n'osant avancer plus.

\- Lucy, vous pouvez vous retirer et vous reposer, je n'ai plus besoin de vous. Étonnée, la femme de chambre s'exécuta en faisant une courbette au grand homme avant de partir.

\- Venez ici Elliot, dit-elle en lui montrant le fauteuil tout près du lit.

En quelques enjambées, il s'approcha de sa fiancée et lui prit la main pour l'embrasser.

\- Comment allez vous ma douce?

\- Beaucoup mieux depuis que vous êtes là! Fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Y a t'il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous? Avez-vous des potions ou des remèdes à prendre?

\- Oui, on m'a prescrit tout cela. Ne vous tracassez pas pour moi.

\- Ne point me tracasser? Je ne savais quoi penser ni quoi faire...

Felicity se mit alors à fortement tousser. Elliot se leva d'un bond et referma la fenêtre laissée grande ouverte. À son retour à son chevet elle lui tendit les deux bras.

Elliot s'assit sur le bord du lit et enlaça tendrement sa dulcinée. Une main tenait fermement sa nuque et l'autre soutenait son dos, avec laquelle il pouvait percevoir la vibration de sa respiration sifflante. Felicity cala avec bonheur sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son fiancé. Elle sentait les battements accélérés de son cœur, qui lui prouvait l'émotion qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

\- Que vous m'avez manqué! Fit-il dans un souffle.

\- Vous m'avez terriblement manqué aussi Elliot!

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, savourant cet instant inédit et aucun n'osant l'interrompre.

Puis, un peu gênés tous deux, il s'écarta d'elle et elle tira un peu la couverture afin de ne pas paraître indécente.

\- Je suis touchée que vous ayez fait toute cette route pour moi.

\- Pour vous, je traverserais toute la terre, ma douce. Elle lui sourit puis se remit à tousser.  
Il lui servit un verre d'eau qu'elle accepta sans entrain.

\- Je resterais ici tant que vous n'êtes pas sur pied. Dit-il avec une grosse voix et un air taquin en croisant ses bras.

\- Alors je risque fort de ne pas me lever de sitôt, rétorqua Felicity avec malice.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons, mademoiselle! Maintenant reposez-vous, vous me semblez épuisée. Dit-il en remettant délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et en caressant sa joue. Dois-je appeler quelqu'un ? Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose? Il tapota les oreillers pour qu'elle s'allonge, la borda et lui fit un baiser affectueux sur son front encore chaud.

\- Prenez garde, Elliot, de ne pas prendre votre rôle de garde-malade trop à cœur ou je pourrais bien m'y habituer.

\- J'y compte bien! Sourît-il. Reposez-vous, nous nous reverrons demain.

Felicity dormit beaucoup mieux cette nuit-là et les suivantes. Elle ne rechigna plus à prendre ses potions et la fièvre tomba bientôt complètement.


	60. Noël à Pemberley

**Afin de ne pas vous faire languir trop longtemps, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre.**

 **Passez un agreable dimanche et douce lecture...**

* * *

Noël

Afin de combler l'absence de son frère, Felicity pria les frères Bennet et Charline à rester jusqu'aux fêtes de fin d'année. Sur une idée de sa fiancée, Elliot envoya une invitation à Christopher à assister au repas de Noël afin de faire la surprise à Lady Helen qui devait arriver.

La présence de ses invités à Pemberley motivait Felicity à se rétablir, aidée par Charline et Helen qui venait de les rejoindre. L'ambiance était joyeuse, à tresser des couronnes de lierre et de houx, à confectionner de petits cadeaux et décorer les cheminées.

Elliot consacrait tous les jours du temps pour sa dulcinée, dans le bureau il découvrait les contraintes d'un tel domaine et les charges que cela comprenait. Felicity n'avait pas l'habitude de déléguer mais elle était encore assez faible et avait un garde malade très consciencieux. Il écrivait les lettres que Felicity lui dictait et lui lisait le courrier. Il allait voir lui-même l'avancée de certains travaux accompagné de Mrs Reynold pour le guider et faisait à son retour un compte-rendu détaillé. Doucement, il commençait à connaître le domaine et ceux qui y travaillaient.

Elliot et James partaient parfois de bonne heure à cheval pour visiter les domaines environnants. Mr Bingley avait été généreux en dotant Charline suffisamment pour leur permettre d'acquérir une petite propriété. Ainsi l'idée de s'éloigner de Longbourn et de Netherfield germait depuis dans la tête de James.

La veille de Noël, le premier cadeau arriva. Fatigué et intimidé par la taille de la propriété, Christopher Lucas ne savait où regarder. Il comprenait mieux l'éloge que son ami avait fait de Pemberley. Mais lorsque apparut la raison de sa venue, le décor qui l'entourait n'avait plus aucune importance. Helen écarquilla les yeux, ne semblant d'abord croire ce que ces yeux voyaient. Puis un large sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle dû se retenir pour ne pas courir vers celui qui hantait ses pensées. La surprise était délicieuse pour tous les deux et ils avaient tant à se dire que les lettres ne pouvaient exprimer, aussi leurs amis décidèrent de les laisser un instant ensemble au salon de musique. Lorsqu'ils en sortirent, ils étaient fiancés.

La fête de Noël fut douce et chaleureuse, comme la flambée de la cheminée du salon bleu. On s'échangera de menus présents et parla des mariages à venir. Vu la santé encore fragile de la maîtresse, le repas fut plus simple et plus convivial qu'à l'accoutumée. Elliot et Helen se mirent ensemble au piano et on rit de leurs fausses notes.

Felicity monta se coucher assez tôt, soutenue par un Elliot toujours à ses petits soins. Ils avaient prit cette douce habitude de se quitter le soir à la porte de la chambre de Felicity, ils se contentaient d'un chaste baise-main afin de ne pas se laisser tenter par plus d'effusions que ne leur permettait la bienséance et les regards des serviteurs. Le souvenir de leur étreinte lors de leurs retrouvailles était encore très présent et les troublait encore secrètement.

Différents courriers s'échangèrent en même temps que les bons vœux. Ainsi on apprit que Mark et Rosemary se remettaient doucement de leur épreuve. Mark assumait de plus en plus de responsabilités à l'église et commençait à rédiger les sermons du pasteur Collins. Sa sensibilité, sa jeunesse et son abnégation se ressentaient dans ses beaux textes et bientôt, il y eut un peu plus de monde dans l'église de Hunsford pour les écouter. Ces prêches d'un autre genre déplaisaient fortement à Lord de Bourgh aussi celui-ci s'y rendit de moins en moins et l'ambiance des offices n'en fut que meilleure.

Dans un courrier provenant de Londres on apprit que grâce à Andrew, Kyle avait trouvé une place d'apprenti chez un célèbre orfèvre. Ses talents manuels, sa patience et sa motivation avaient tout de suite plu au maître qui le formait. Il logeait dans une pension de jeunes hommes et rencontrait régulièrement Andrew à son hôtel particulier, acquit avec l'argent que le vieux Lord avait bien voulu lui concéder. Ils se faisaient discrets, préférant les activités culturelles aux lieux à scandales ou mondains.

Depuis Longbourn, Lysander expliquait qu'il ne ressentait aucun attrait à entreprendre des études comme l'avait suggéré Elliot mais avait trouvé un emploi dans la boutique du tailleur de Meryton. Il pouvait ainsi réunir sa passion des beaux vêtements à une activité lucrative. Depuis la visite des frères Bingley l'année dernière à Netherfield, tous les hommes de Meryton réclamaient le fameux pantalon, Lysander aidait donc le vieux tailleur à se mettre au goût de Londres en s'inspirant des magazines que lui envoyait son frère Kyle.

Dans sa lettre, Mrs Bennet ne mentionna pas que les finances de Longbourn s'étaient fortement appauvries avec les mariages consécutifs de leurs fils et leurs départs. Elle était trop heureuse des choix de vie qu'ils avaient entrepris pour les culpabiliser. Elle serra donc un peu plus la ceinture en attendant des jours meilleurs.

Enfin arriva la lettre de George que le temps neigeux avait contraint de prolonger son séjour en Irlande. Il y trouvait les paysages sauvages stupéfiants et espérait un jour y retourner par temps plus clément.

Un jour, Felicity descendit coiffée de sa toque en fourrure et d'un chaud manteau d'hiver. Elliot l'interrogea sur ses projets et elle lui répondit:

\- Habillez-vous chaudement Elliot, et allons faire une promenade.

\- Par ce temps? Êtes-vous vous sûre que ce soit prudent pour votre santé?

Le majordome s'approcha, tendit le manteau d'Elliot, son chapeau et ses gants et signifia que le phaéton était prêt, que les briquettes chaudes étaient installées ainsi que des couvertures.

Elliot la regarda en plissant les yeux et il lui dit en souriant:

\- Je vois que mademoiselle a tout prévu!

Le joli phaéton était en effet prêt devant l'entrée et c'est chaudement équipé qu'Elliot en prit les rennes.

\- Où mademoiselle désire-t-elle aller?

\- Ce n'est pas loin, je vous guiderais.

Le paysage était superbe, complètement givré et la végétation blanchie donnait des airs féeriques au parc.

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment prit le temps de discuter de certaines choses, Elliot. Vous ne m'avez jamais dit, par exemple, quel genre de mariage vous souhaitiez.

Elliot la regarda et réfléchit.

\- Vous me connaissez suffisamment pour savoir que mes goûts sont plutôt simples mais je ne veux vous priver de rien. Tout ce qui vous fera plaisir me fera plaisir, Felicity.

Elle lui sourit et continua à lui indiquer la route.

Celle-ci se faisait bientôt plus étroite et traversait les bois du domaine. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière où au centre trônait une magnifique petite chapelle blanche. Ils étaient arrivés.

Felicity lui expliqua que c'était la chapelle où George et elle-même avaient été baptisés. Il y entrèrent et s'arrêtèrent pour contempler l'intérieur. Elle était pleine de charme dans sa simplicité et il y régnait, malgré le froid ambiant, une certaine sérénité.

\- Qu'en dites-vous ? Fit-elle en lui prenant sa main gantée.

\- Elle est magnifique!

\- Elle n'a qu'un seul défaut... celui de ne pouvoir contenir beaucoup de monde. Elle lui sourit. Il se tourna face à elle.

\- Je vous dirai oui, peu importe pour moi le lieu où le nombre de témoins, Felicity.

Elle frissonna de plaisir et de froid. Il se rapprocha et l'enlaça avec beaucoup de douceur. Une boule de chaleur envahit alors leur corps de ce contact audacieux et tant désiré.

* * *

 **Ça vous a plu?**


	61. Un beau mariage

**Bonsoiiiiiir!**

 **oui voici le 61ieme et dernier chapitre!**

 **Quand j'ai commencé cette fanfic, j'ignorais où cela allait me mener, quels personnages j'allais créer, quelles aventures ils allaient vivre et encore qu'elle allait être aussi longue! Grace à vos reviews, vos idées, vos remarques judicieuses et vos encouragements, cette histoire est un peu devenue la votre.**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout!**

 **Si à l'avenir, une suite devait voir le jour, c'est sur ce même profil que je la publierai donc n'hésitez pas à venir y jeter un oeil de temps à autre.**

 **Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses, portez-vous bien et continuez de réver.**

 **Do**

* * *

Un beau mariage

C'était un samedi de mars 1815, une fine pluie matinale avait arrosé les narcisses qui étaient toutes sorties et illuminaient les bordures. Pemberley était en pleine effervescence, jamais le personnel n'avait connu de moment si joyeux en ces murs. Felicity avait veillé à chaque détail. De jolis bouquets de pivoines ornaient les tables et les consoles. Un orchestre s'accordait dans une des salles d'apparat et la jolie vaisselle de famille était mise en place sur des nappes immaculées sous l'inspection du majordome.

Felicity était à la limite de ce que son corps et son cœur pouvaient supporter. Elle avait tellement envie que cette journée soit parfaite qu'elle en oubliait de manger et de dormir depuis des jours. Helen avait beau la sermonner, sa cousine n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Aussi c'est avec beaucoup de patience et un soupçon de taquinerie qu'Helen et Charline arrivèrent à la calmer afin de la préparer.

Elles l'aidèrent à enfiler sa superbe robe de soie blanche et lacer son corset très ajusté. Un joli voile de dentelle glissait d'une épaule à l'autre, laissant la naissance de celles-ci dénudées. Les épaisseurs de tulles brodés donnaient au bas de la jupe une ampleur qui mettait sa silhouette en valeur.

Elle refusa de porter une des brillantes panoplies de l'héritage de la famille Darcy et préféra de simples petites boucles à ses oreilles. Elle enfila ensuite la perle de sa mère sur la chaîne d'or que lui avait offert Elliot, symbole du passé et du futur réunis. Sa femme de chambre, qui maîtrisait les cheveux de sa maîtresse comme personne, lui fit un chignon haut duquel cascadait des mèches entortillées sur elles mêmes. Elle y piqua le voile de dentelle de Bruges, du gypsophile et des petits boutons de roses.

Felicity était prête, exaltée et trépidante comme jamais ses compagnes ne l'avait vue.

George vint la chercher pour l'aider à descendre le grand escalier et monter dans le cabriolet.

\- Felicity vous êtes magnifique et c'est un ravissement de vous avoir à mon bras. Père et mère auraient été fiers de vous.

Quelques rares voitures suivirent celle de la mariée jusqu'à la clairière. Helen et Charline, vinrent l'embrasser avant de rejoindre Christopher et James qui les attendaient. La mariée entra dans la jolie chapelle au bras de George un peu ému. L'édifice était occupé simplement par la famille proche et les fidèles amis.

Lorsqu'Elliot l'aperçut, il rata un battement de cœur. Il ne l'a quitta pas des yeux alors qu'elle se cachait rougissante derrière son voile. George prit la main de sa sœur et la posa sur celle de son futur beau-frère. Mais Elliot la lâcha doucement pour pincer le voile qui recouvrait le visage de Felicity afin de l'en dégager. Il pouvait maintenant voir ses yeux pétillants de joie. Il lui murmura en silence ´I love you' en lui reprenant la main. La jeune pasteur leur sourit et entoura leurs mains réunies d'un ruban de satin avant de commencer son office.

L'émotion était palpable dans cette chapelle, les unes versaient des larmes discrètes, certaines des soupirs d'impatience comme Helen, d'autres de souvenirs comme Charline.

A la sortie, ce fut des cris de joie à l'adresse des jeunes mariés, des enfants couraient avec des rubans, les plus grands lançaient des pétales.

Elliot se tourna alors vers sa femme, l'appela pour la première fois ´Mrs Bennet' en souriant et l'embrassa timidement devant l'assemblée ravie. Il fallut être aveugle ou obstiné pour ne pas remarquer que ces deux-là, qui se dévoraient les yeux durant toute la cérémonie, venaient de se marier par amour.

A l'entrée de la demeure, tout le personnel de Pemberley s'étaient réunis pour leur faire une haie d'honneur. Ils affichaient des mines souriantes. Les plus anciens en service se remémoraient la demoiselle qu'elle avait été et les épreuves qu'elle avait passé. Certes son mari n'était pas celui auquel ils auraient pu s'attendre mais il n'osaient critiquer le choix de leur maîtresse. Après tout elle semblait si heureuse à présent.

Comme en avait convenu les mariés, un repas simple et convivial fut servi. Étaient présents quelques amis, le cousin Lord Matlock et sa femme, Lord Andrew, Helen et son fiancé, les parents de ce dernier, Rosemary, la famille Bennet au grand complet et la famille Bingley qui séjournaient pour quelques jour dans le nouveau domaine de James et Charline, à seulement quelques miles de Lambton.

Le seul absent était Carl qui s'était excusé. D'après sa mère, il courtisait une duchesse issue d'une noble longue lignée. D'après sa sœur, elle n'était guerre jolie ni futée et dépassait la trentaine.

En fin d'après-midi, au fur et à mesure, de nombreux invités arrivèrent d'un peu partout. Des connaissances de Bath, de Londres, des voisins, des propriétaires et certaines relations de travail. Les mariés firent le tour des présentations et Elliot se demanda si un jour il arriverait à retenir les titres, les noms et les connexions de tous ces gens avec la famille Darcy. Mais il savait que cela faisait dorénavant partie de la vie qu'il allait mener auprès de sa femme. Du moins tant qu'ils vivraient à Pemberley.

Des buffets avaient été dressés sur des longues tables et libre à chacun d'y picorer à sa guise, des tables de jeux comblaient d'autres convives dans une salle plus en retrait et dans le salon de musique on priait George de jouer au piano devant plusieurs jeunes filles en fleur qui le dévoraient des yeux.

Cela faisait plus de vingt ans qu'un bal n'avait plus été donné à Pemberley et on parla de celui-ci encore longtemps. Il y eut sûrement quelques critiques sur le choix de Miss Darcy mais les mariés ne les écoutaient pas. Sur la piste, ils étaient seuls, ne voyaient personne d'autre et plus rien ne leur importait. Il était sien. Elle était sienne. Elliot et Felicity Bennet Darcy de Pemberley.


	62. La suite

Hello!  
Pour les followers et les autres, j'ai juste un avis à vous communiquer:

Je suis en train d'écrire la suite de cette fanfiction.  
Si cela vous intéresse, cela s'appelle tout simplement : Préjugés et Orgueils, la suite et vous la trouverez sur le même profil.  
Portez-vous bien !  
Dorlote


End file.
